


A Little Less Blood A Little More Trust

by AllOfTheChaos



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Angst, Blood Drinking, Crossover, Dean is a little bit of a dick in the beginning but he gets better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like if Sam and Dean could swear they would like all the time, Joe and Andy are badasses, OCs - Freeform, Patrick is adorable, Pete is a little angsty, Sam is curious, Supernatural season 2, Swearing, Vampires, Very strong friendships, Whump, cameo Dallon Weeks, maybe not sure yet, post Episode: s02e18 Hollywood Babylon, sometimes a little slashy if you squint, sorry - Freeform, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheChaos/pseuds/AllOfTheChaos
Summary: Sam and Dean's next case takes them to Chicago where bloodless bodies start appearing all around the city. Things seem easy enough a couple of vampires nothing they haven't fought before. Unfortunately the more they find the more complicated things get. The Winchesters find themselves in the middle of a secret war. And now vampires are fighting each other! Hunters are protecting vampires and what the hell is happening?!(Not good at summaries sorry. )(Basically Sam and Dean meet Fall Out Boy rock band by day, vampire hunters by night and shit gets real.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello !  
> So this is something i have been working on for months and i have finally decided to start posting it.  
> As you may have guessed this is a Supernatural and Fall Out Boy crossover story.  
> So let give you some guidelines. 
> 
> If you are not a fan of Fall Out Boy but still want to read this because of Supernatural then i suggest you watch this music video "A little less 16 candles a little more touch me"...
> 
> www. youtube. com /watch?v=Ew6x6sHiFaw (just remove the spaces.)
> 
> ...WHICH i have kind off based my story on. Trust me it will help with the characters. 
> 
> If you for some reason haven't or don't watch Supernatural but still want to read this because of FOB. Then Supernatural is a story about two brothers who travel around and hunt monsters. (like vampires and ghosts and werewolves and demons and stuff)  
> !!!!!  
> OH ALSO this story takes place around Season 2 after the episode "Hollywood Babylon".
> 
> P.S. Please pardon my mistakes i don't know how the whole beta thing works.

_**Prologue** _

 

The night sky's clear showing off its shining stars. The Chicago wind is particularly sharp this night and it makes the lone figure on the street curl into themselves.

  
She is a young woman coming from a pretty amazing party with her friends. Her phone buzzes and she quickly takes it out of her pocket.  
“Still can't believe you're mine!” the words say followed by a dozen smiling and kissing emojis.

  
The girl giggles shaking her head and quickly types a reply before pocketing her phone again. She keeps a steady pace when she hears a loud thump from the other side of the street.  
From between the buildings a lone figure steppes out.  
It's a man: he's wearing a leather vest and pants, half of his hair is shaved and dyed red. The girl stops in her tracks and they both look at each other.

The stranger waves at her, and the girl starts walking again this time a little faster. To her horror he starts following. They walk silently the woman picking up the pace every so often until she turns around and her eyes widen.  
There's no one behind her. She looks around and laughs suddenly feeling silly for being as scared as she was. The girl takes one last look at the street before turning back around.

She's met with the pale face of the man who had been following her. She only has enough time to notice his sharp teeth and glowing white eyes before he lunges at her, dragging her into a dark alley.  
Her scream echoes through the empty streets, dying out along with their owner's moments later.

 

**Chapter 1**

**2 Days Later.**

Dean's munching on a particularly tasty burger while checking out the incredibly attractive waitress who had served it to him. She had asked the cook to put extra sauce just for him, so he's feeling very optimistic about getting her number.  
He's about to call her when his brother plants himself in the chair across from him and dumps his stuff all over the table, almost knocking out Dean's drink.

  
“DUDE!” he exclaims angrily.

  
“Sorry.” Sam says but there’s a smile tugging at his lips. Dean shakes his head and his eyes search for the waitress but she’s gone.

  
“So...” His little brother starts excitedly, opening his laptop. “I think I found us a case.”

  
“Oh, joy.” The older hunter deadpans, taking a swing of his drink.

  
“Two people have disappeared and 4 have been found dead in the past two months.”

  
Dean's eyebrows go up. “That's a lot.”

  
Sam nods before smiling “Not only that but get this. The bodies they found were sucked dry.”

“Aw, shit!” Dean groans, running a hand through his face.

“Yeah, I know.”

“I fucking hate vampires, man!” Sam watches his brother angrily bite into the burger.

  
“Yeah, me too.” He laughs.

  
“Okay so where are we going?”

  
“Chicago.”

  
Dean looks a little puzzled “Okay...can you be more specific?”

  
“Nope, it’s all over the city. There is no particular region or neighborhood that this is happening in.”

  
Sam clicks a few times on his laptop. “All the victims are from different parts of the city.”

  
Dean hums before taking a swing of his drink and getting up.

  
“Well then, Windy City here we come.”

***

_“Brothers and sisters put this record down. Take my advice. Cause we are bad news. We will leave you high and dry. It's not worth the hearing you'll lose. It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless. The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."_

The melodic voice carries through the warehouse, accompanied by sharp guitars and drums. The 2 guitarists are leaning against each other, back to back. The drummer has his eyes closed, hitting the beats almost on autopilot. The singer plays his guitar and sways slowly in place. When the chorus of the song come up all four men start singing.

_“We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best). We're only good for the latest trends. We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends. Besides, we've got such good fashion sense”_

As they continue the energy in the room, starts to grow and they all start to move along with the song. By the end they're practically jumping around.  
Just then hard guitars and a hellish scream clashes with the sweet beat and they all stop. The boys turn towards their drummer.

  
“Sorry.” he mutters sheepishly, pulling out his phone. “It's my alarm.”

  
The others look at him disbelievingly, as he stands up and goes to get his bag.  
He's skinny, with hair that reaches his shoulders and glasses. His body is covered in tattoos, at least the parts you can see.

  
“Where are you going?” the bassist asks a little harshly. He has a red hoodie on; black hair is sticking out from under it, almost covering one of his eyes. “We haven't even finished the song yet!”

  
“Dude, if I don't leave now, I'll be late.” the drummer informs him calmly.

  
“Andy, its university no one gives a crap if you're late!” The bassist argues going up to the boy.

  
“I do.” Andy says without looking up from what he’s doing. “We'll play again when I get back, don't worry.”

  
“Yeah, he's right, Pete.” The singer pipes up leaving his guitar in its place.

  
He's wearing a black Castro hat and a dark denim jacket over his red shirt. He has dirty blond hair with sideburns traveling down his face. He has bright blue eyes and is a little chubbier compared to the other three.

  
“Besides...” He continues walking up to the bassist. “I gotta go to the store before Joe and I head to work.” He points to the last of the four who gives a quick nod. He has short curly brown hair that will probably grow into an amazing fro one day, and is also wearing a black leather jacket over his shirt.

  
The bassist lets out a growl and storms off, crashing on the couch in their sort of living room area. He pulls his knees to his chest and burying his face in them. The others look at each other exasperated, before the singer goes and sits next to his sulking friend.

  
“I’m not even exhausted.” Pete mumbles quietly. “What am I supposed to do while you're all gone?” His friend looks at him sadly, wrapping a hand around his shoulders.

  
“Come on, Pete, it's just for a few hours. Then it will be sundown and you can go out.” The singer rubs Pete's shoulder before squeezing it. The bassist lifts his head slowly.

  
“You can get our things ready for tonight, if you want.” He suggests smiling at his friend. Pete gives a curt nod before looking up to the others, who are silently waiting.

  
“Sorry, guys...I just...” He starts but Joe cuts him off.

  
“No worries, man. We get it.” Andy nods too before leaving the warehouse.

  
“Okay!” The singer slaps his knees before getting up and walking to the fridge. “You guys need me to buy something?”

  
“Um... we're almost out of garlic.” Pete informs.

  
“Okay, garlic… anything else?”

  
Joe walks up to the singer and hands him a little piece of paper. When the man reads its content he raises his brow.

  
Joe just grins “I'm cooking something special tonight.”

  
“Dare I ask…?” The singer starts but Joe holds up a hand.

  
“You wouldn't understand, man.”

  
The singer shakes his head, and walks towards the door, a smile tugging at his lips. “Okay, if that's everything I'm off.”

  
Joe stops in the middle of sitting next to Pete and quickly bolts up. “OH, Patrick get me some pie, dude!”

  
The singer laughs without turning around and simply waves his hand in the air. “Got it!”

  
Next to Joe, Pete snickers, now much more relaxed. His friend sits down and turns to him seriously.

  
“Dude, I can't even imagine what's it like not being able to eat pie.”

  
Pete chuckles “It’s fucking torture, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter one! Oooh boy, am i nervous! XD 
> 
> PLEASE leave some kudos if you liked it and a comment to let me know if you are interested and want to read more.
> 
> I'll send you a mental hug if you do! :P 
> 
> See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello! Hello!
> 
> Well here is the next chapter since a few people showed interest in my little story which i am very happy about!  
> Hope you like it!  
> Again pardon any mistakes i may have.

As Sam is leaving the 4th police station today, his brother's car screeches to a halt next to him. The taller hunter jumps a little, startled. When his brother opens the door, Sam can hear him chuckling.

  
“Very funny.” He mutters getting into the car.

  
“Yes, it was.” Dean grins.

  
“So, what happened in the morgue?” Sam asks, as his brother hits the gas.

  
“Well, they're definitely vampire attacks I'll give you that.” Dean says seriously. “These people were sucked dry, it was disgusting, their throats were torn to shreds. And by the looks of it, it wasn't done in one go.”

  
Sam turns to him, surprised.

  
“From what I could make out there were multiple puncture wounds and some were older than others.” Dean explains.

  
“You mean...” Horror creeps on Sam's features.

  
“Yeah, they were keeping some of the victims alive.”

  
“Jesus.” Sam mutters “Dean, do you know what this means? The missing people... they might still be alive!”

  
Dean's expression turns grim as he grips the steering wheel. “Yeah, I thought of that. So please dude tell me you got something from this station.”

  
“Not much on the vics’ but I found something that might be a lead. A girl disappeared a few days ago. Officers don't really think it might be connected with the others but still I think we should check it out.”

The young hunter pulls out a file from his case and opens it.

  
“Martha Jones. Age 24 . Disappeared 3 days ago . She was last seen leaving a party.”

  
“Got someone we can talk to?”

"Yep."

"Got the address?"

  
“Yep.”

  
“Let's go then.” Dean hits the gas and the Impala roars down the streets of Chicago.

  
***

Mickey Walker is sitting on the couch in his apartment, the curtains pulled shut keeping the daylight away. Some movie is playing on the TV but he isn't paying attention to it.

His eyes are bloodshot and covered in dried tears. Just when he's about to turn the TV off there's a knock on the door. He gets up and swaps his sleeve over his face before opening the door. Two men in black suits are standing in front of him, one was taller than the other.

  
“Mickey Walker?” the taller one asks.

  
“Yes.” he sniffs.

  
“Agents Stark and Banner. We wanted to ask you a few questions about Martha Jones.” The taller one says, before they both pulled out their FBI IDs.  
Mickey quickly pulls the door open and invites them in.

  
“Yes! Did you... did you find her?” he asks desperately. The two agents look at each other.

  
“Sorry, Mr. Walker, not yet.” The taller one, Banner, says again. ”But we are gathering information. So, if you could tell us what you remember from the last time you saw her.”

  
Mickey nods before sitting down on his couch, the two agents sit on the sofa next to him.

  
“We were at a party.”

  
“Do you remember anything strange about it?” The short one, Stark, asks. Mickey looks at him startled.

  
“Um... no... It was my friend John's birthday and we had a couple of friends over. We... we had a great time. I... Martha was there and I... We had been going on dates for a while but we never made it official, I never had the courage to, you know...”

  
Agent Banner nods smiling sadly.

  
“But tonight I had a few drinks and it helped. And just when she was about to leave I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend and she said yes.” Mickey grins sadly despite his current state.

  
“Anyway, she left and after a while I texted her and she answered, so I figured everything was fine. But the next day I called a few times and she wasn't picking up.” His eyes fill with tears again.

  
“I got worried so I decided to go to her place, but it was locked and she wasn't answering. I went to the police and when they went into her apartment, they found out she had never gotten home.” Mickey was crying now.

“That was three days ago?” Agent Stark asks and he nods wiping his tears.

  
“What kind of person is Martha?” The taller agent asks.

  
“She is great.” Mickey smirks again. “She's kind, confident, really smart…always happy to help. She is very determined. She's just...amazing.”

  
“Does she have any enemies?” The shorter agent asks.

  
The man looks at him like he’s crazy. “No! She's 23 and studying astronomy... what kind of enemies can she have?!”

  
Agent Stark looks down at his shoes guiltily, agent Banner clears his throat before turning to Mickey.

  
“One last question Mr. Walker. Are there any places Martha would visit often?”

  
Mickey thinks for a minute before answering.

  
“She has a part time job as a waitress in this diner - “Stella's” and there's this record store...um...“Reckless Records”... She... she'd spend hours there just... listening to stuff.”

  
“Alright, Mr. Walker, thank you for your time.” Banner gets up, followed by his partner. “We'll let you know if we find something out.”

  
And just like that Mickey Walker was left alone again to his fears and slowly dying hope of his love's return.

  
***

The black Impala rolls to a stop on one of the streets and the two brothers get out.

  
“This it?” Sam asks while fixing his suit and tie.

  
“ Yep, “Reckless Records.” Dean nods.

  
They walk into the record store and look around. It is pretty generic; maybe a little bigger than most and it looks kept but otherwise nothing weird about it. Metallica's “Enter Sandman” is playing quietly and Dean can't keep the smile from tugging on his lips as he takes everything in. He loves these stores, and can see himself working in a place like this if his life had been different.

They walk up to the guy at the counter. He's young around twenty, with a Castro hat on his head pulled down to hide his face. He's writing something in a little notepad and humming quietly to himself, tapping his foot.

They stop in front of the counter and when the guy doesn't look up Dean clears his throat.

He jumps a little, startled and looks up, immediately getting up from his seat.

  
“Sorry, about that, I was... um... in the zone.” He smiles sheepishly.

  
“Happy to pull you out of it.” Dean says seriously, and the guy's smile drops.

  
“How can I help you?” He asks.

  
“Agent Stark and Banner, FBI.” Dean announces flashing his badge, and watches the boy stiffen. “Have you seen any of these people?” He asks showing him the photos of the missing victims.

  
The guy barely glances at them before answering, “Yeah, I have.”

  
The bothers look at each other “Where?” they say in unison.

“In the papers.” He deadpans.

  
“Listen here, kid this is a serious investigation.” Dean says angrily, and the boy takes a step back.

  
Sam sees the look on his face and quickly puts a hand on his brother's shoulder, stopping him.

  
“Please...um...” Sam starts gently holding up a hand towards the guy.

  
“Patrick.” He mumbles quietly.

  
“Patrick, I'm sorry about my partners' behavior. It's just that, this case has been pretty rough and we're a little stumped right now.” The more he explains the more he sees Patrick relax, which is good.

“So, it would really help us if you just looked at these photos, just to tell us if you recognize anyone.”

  
Patrick looks down at his feet for a sec, before taking a closer look. His eyes scan the pictures and Sam sees them stop and widen when they fall on Martha's face.

He shakes his head, as if to compose himself before he looks up.

  
“I don't know her that well but...” Before Patrick can continue a guy, with short curly hair steps up to them.

  
“What's going on here?” he demands. Patrick stutters trying to explain.

  
“Agents Stark and Banner. FBI.” Dean announces.

  
“What'd you want with Patrick?” He asks angrily.

“Joe, they're looking into the disappearances.” Patrick whispers quickly to his friend. Joe's eyes widened before they turn back to the agents.

“Why the hell are you asking us?”

“We're gathering information...” Sam starts to explain but is cut off again.

“We don't know anything but what we've read in the papers. So if you ain't gonna buy anything I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.” Joe says sternly stepping up in front of his friend.

“We could really use your help…” Sam tries again.

“Okay…” Joe crosses his hands “They sell newspapers across the street.”

Sam and Dean look at each other knowing that, now that the friend is here, they aren't gonna get anything from Patrick and say their goodbyes before heading to the door.

Joe turns to his friend, grabbing his shoulders. “What the hell man?!”

  
Patrick stutters. “They said...they were looking into the disappearances...and they are FBI. No one this serious has ever investigated this thing! Maybe...maybe if we tell them, they'll...”

  
“What? Help us?” Joe asks astonished “Help...Pete?” He continues carefully “Do you actually believe that if they found out about Pete, they'd help him?”

  
Patrick looks away. Joe sighs rubbing his friend's shoulders.

  
“I just thought...” He mumbles and Joe nods.

  
“I know man but we can't risk it. You remember what all the guys said? Who knows what kind of mess is gonna roll up here if people ever found out.”

  
He pats Patrick's shoulder before walking back in the little storage room.

  
“Forget about those two. After a day or two of not finding anything they'll give up. That's what everyone does.”

  
“I sure hope so.” Patrick says looking at the door.

 

***

  
Sam's sitting at “Stella's” diner and looking through the menu while waiting for his brother to return from questioning the owner about Martha. His mind keeps reeling back to those two guys at the store; something really bugged him about them. He knows there is something more.

  
A beer bottle rattles next to him and Sam jumps.

  
“Dude, seriously I swear...”

  
Dean laughs and sitting across from him. “Hey, it ain't my fault you were daydreaming.”

  
Sam pulls his all too familiar “bitch-face” as Dean likes to call it before opening his beer.

  
“So did you find something?”

  
“Nope. Well...almost.” Dean says taking a swing from his beer. “So a few days before Martha disappeared some guy kept visiting her at the diner.”

  
“That Mickey guy?”

  
“Nope. No one knows who he was but apparently he caught the eye. He always came wearing a black suit and a white bowler hat.” Sam raises his eyebrows.

  
Dean lifts a finger to add “ Oh and he always came when she was working nights.”

  
Sam's eyes widened “Anything else about him?”

  
“Not much, the other waitresses said that he and Martha didn't really know each other very well, either. They said he always ordered the same thing, they would talk

for a little, he’d flirt a little and then leave.”

  
“You think that's our guy?” Sam asks taking a swing of his beer.

  
“Maybe.” The older hunter signs “So what do we do now?”

  
“Tomorrow we ask around about Mr. Fancy and then...I wanna go back to that record store again.”

  
Dean looks at him confused. “Why?”

  
“Dean, come on that Patrick guy knew the girl. You saw he recognized her.”

  
“Yeah so, he knew her. That doesn't really help us.”

  
“And it didn't strike you as weird the way his friend reacted when he heard we were looking into the disappearances.”

  
Dean shrugs.

  
“I'm telling you man, they know something.”

  
“Alright, we'll check it out but tomorrow.” Dean looks out the window at the disappearing sun and the brothers finish their drinks before leaving to find a nice and cheap hotel they can settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note! The dinner "Stella's " and the store "Reckless Records" are actual places in Chicago which you can look up if you are interested. They look really cool! I love 'em! 
> 
> Also did you catch my little Doctor Who reference? I couldn't help myself. :-P
> 
> Ones more please leave a Kudos or a comment, it feeds my soul! AND it also let's me know if you want more chapters. 
> 
> : )  
> Mental Hugs will be waiting!
> 
> See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! YAY!  
> So this is a FOB centric chapter just FYI.  
> Please enjoy. :)
> 
> Again sorry for any mistakes i might have made.

 

When Patrick and Joe get back home, the Dart Vader theme played on guitar and drums welcomes them. The singer dumps his bag on the ground next to the door and makes his way towards the others.

  
“Very funny!” Patrick shouts annoyed and hears Pete giggle.

  
“You're late!” Andy announces, his lips turning up just slightly.

  
“Rough day.” Patrick crashes on the couch and Joe goes to the kitchen to prepare his super, secret dinner. Pete and Andy move to sit next to the singer and when they see his face they know something’s happened.

“What's wrong?”

  
Patrick stays silent for a moment biting his lip before answering. “There was this girl... that used to come to the store, like almost every day... Martha... she used to listen to everything but her favorite band was “Green Day”.

  
The Andy and Pete share a slightly confused gaze but stay quiet listening intently.

  
“Sh-she was like the sweetest person ever! She always talked with me and Joe whenever she saw us... we even told her about the band.” Patrick breathes out heavily. “She went missing.”

  
Pete and Andy's eyes widened.

  
“You think she got...” Andy starts and when the singer nods he curses under his breath, running his hand through his hair.

  
All three of them go quiet.

  
“There's still a chance she's alive. You know they don't always kill.” Joe says from the kitchen.

  
Pete grits his teeth knowing what his friend is revering to but refusing to think about it too much. He's about to get up and leave when there’s a knock on the door.

They all tense up: Pete stretches his hand in front of Patrick and they hear the click of Joe's gun. Andy takes one of his blades and goes to open the door.  
A priest is standing calmly on the other side and when he sees the knife in Andy's hand his eyebrows rise up.

“Are you going to stab me Andrew?”

  
All four boys relax.

  
“Sorry, father Charles, bit of a rough day.” Andy says moving aside.

  
“Yes, I can see that.” The man smiles stepping inside.

  
“I though you said you couldn't come this week.” Pete asks a little coldly folding his hands.

  
“Yes, I couldn't. But I heard some tragic news so I postponed my work for a bit.” The man says and sits on the couch across from the boys. He examines them all in silence for a moment before speaking.

  
“So is it true? That poor girl has gone missing.”

  
Patrick's eyes go wide. “How do you know about that?”

  
“A young man, Mickey Walker came to the church and prayed for his girlfriend who had gone missing.” He explains.

  
“How did _you_ find out, Patrick. It's not even in the papers yet.” Asks the older man, locking eyes with the singer, who tenses up immediately.

  
“These two guys came in the store today. Said they were looking into the disappearances. They were FBI. Um...agent Banner and…Stark.”

  
“Like in the comics?” Andy chuckles at the coincidence.

  
“Are you serious?” Pete asks tensing up a little.

  
“Yeah but don't worry we didn't tell them anything.” Patrick quickly reassures Pete when he sees the frightened look on his face. “Joe scared them off.” The singer smiles and Pete grins looking at Joe.

  
“Thanks, man.”

  
Joe waves his hand dismissively. “ Anytime.”

  
“Do you know anything else?” asks the preacher.

  
“No, nothing else.” Patrick says thinking about it for a moment. ”They said they weren't really getting anywhere and I think they were newbies, ‘cause they looked pretty young.”

  
The priest nods silently before getting up. “Alright, keep a look out boys and have a pleasant night.”

  
Pete does a double take when he sees the other man move. “ W-wait, that's it?! W-what about the session?” He asks a little desperately, getting up.

  
“Forgive me Pete. I can't tonight, I'm in a hurry.” The older man says sadly, patting the boy's shoulder. “Next time, I promise.”

  
Pete grits his teeth but stays silent. The boys send the preacher away, before getting ready.

  
They go out that night as usual but unfortunately for Pete nothing happens so they get home earlier than they usually do. The boys play a little and then everyone goes and does their thing. Patrick works on the weapons and tech, happy to get his mind off of the girl. Andy, Pete and Joe train. Pete insists on them hitting him with all they've got cause he's feeling a little fidgety tonight.

The three boys train until they drop and then head off to bed.

  
***

  
Pete tries to sleep; he really does but whenever he manages to drift off images of blood flash before his eyes.

He sees bodies scattered all around him some moving, some not. He sees shadows surrounding him and whispering horrifyingly twisted things; suggesting, asking, pleading and then demanding.

A familiar terrified scream fill his ears and he bolts upright. He looks around and tries to steady his breathing. After a few moments he lays back down and tries to fall asleep again. After what feels like hours of turning he gets up and goes to the living room.

  
Patrick's there, sitting on the couch in his pajamas with a guitar in his lap. His hair is ruffled and he has this intense focused look on his face as he stares at the strings of the guitar. The TV is on but he isn't paying attention to it, he's playing some melody Pete doesn't recognize, it sounds nice, a little different than their usual sound but nice.

Patrick doesn’t even turn or stop playing when he says a soft “Hey” in a very not-surprised voice and taps the spot next to him inviting Pete to sit.  
Pete doesn't think about it, just moves because this whole meeting in the middle of the night cause them can't sleep, is a common occurrence.

  
Pete stumbles and then dumps himself on the couch, laying his head on his friend's shoulder. He sighs nuzzling his face in Patrick’s soft pajamas and they just sit there for a while, Pete listening to him playing a song and humming it silently.

  
“Thought you were tired?” Pete mumbles.

  
“Well, I wasn't.” Patrick says after a moment.

  
Pete inclines his head towards his friend, a serious expression on his face. He knows why the singer is here and he knows why he stayed up late tonight, working on their weapons. He examines Patrick's face and see how his eyes keep shifting and refusing to look at him.

“Bullshit.” He says a little harsher then he intended but he's having a tough night.

  
Patrick bites his lip, a sad expression slipping on his features but stays quiet hoping that his friend would just drop it. Unfortunately after a few moments of Pete’s intense stare he gives in.

“I didn't even know she had disappeared.”

  
“There's no way you could have known, man.”

  
Patrick looks away and they fall silent again before Patrick opens his mouth.

  
“You think...you think Joe's right? That there still might be a chance that she's...alive?”

  
“If she's been missing for more than 2 days, I can guarantee you that they’ve drank her dry.”

  
Pete feels Patrick tense, hears his heart rate pick up and suddenly he smells so painfully good that he has to bite his lip and squeeze his eyes for a second to calm down. Images from his dream flash before his eyes and he rubs them. The bassist knows that he can just get up and leave but he doesn't because Patrick needs to talk about this and on top of that he has to learn to control himself, so he stays. He stays and endures.

  
“What if they didn't.” Patrick finally says.

  
Pete's eyes snap up and he stares up at his friend, thinking about it. A tense and slightly disgusted look falls on his face. “Let's hope they did.”

  
“You don't really mean that?” Patrick says slowly looking down at his friend. The bassist bolts upright unable to keep still anymore.

  
“How can you say that after what you've seen me turn into?”

“Come on Pete, you're telling me that this is worse than death!” Patrick argues his voice rising as well.

  
“YES IT FUCKING IS!” Pete screams kicking the nearest inanimate object, which turns out to be the table. It goes flying in the air and lands a few feet away from them, Patrick jumps a little but stands his ground.

Pete’s getting angry now, which is not good, he knows it but he just can’t help it. He can't believe Patrick still thinks that being turned is not a big deal! _It's a huge deal!_ It's a game changer! Pete’s breathing so hard right now it sounds like he growling or maybe he is, he’s not sure right now.

  
“Pete!”

  
“IT'S...IT'S FUCKING UNBEARABLE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?! I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A MONSTER! I'M... I'M LIKE A FUCKING TIME BOMB, PATRICK! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU HAVEN'T KILLED ME YET?!” He is screaming so loud that he’s sure Andy and Joe are probably awake but he doesn't care.

  
“BECAUSE YOU'RE OUR FRIEND, YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT!” Patrick screams back and Pete goes dead silent.

  
Because Patrick is usually one of the sweetest and kindest people Pete has ever known. He has a short fuse, yeah, but he rarely gets really, genuinely angry but when he does... OH BOY. That was one of the things Patrick and Andy had in common, they were like bombs wrapped in cute, fluffy stuffed animals and rainbows. There were very few occasions that got Patrick really mad, you could probably count them on you hand. So for Pete to be on the receiving end of Patrick's outburst just stuns the anger right out of him.

  
They both stay silent for a few minutes looking at the floor, breathing hard before Patrick sighs and sits back on the couch; Pete doesn't even remember him getting up.

  
The singer grabs his guitar again and inclines his head towards his friend. The bassist accepts the invitation and sits next to his friend again, his head on his shoulder.

  
They stay silent as the now familiar yet unknown melody comes creeping out of the strings of Patrick's guitar. They fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes just listening.

  
“Andy's gonna flip when he sees the table.” Patrick says quietly. “...no pun intended.”

  
Pete chuckles. “Well then you better not be there when he does.”

  
“You gonna take the hit?” Patrick asks in a mock astonished voice looking down at his friend.

  
“Yeah, I will.” Pete laughs. “Besides I'm probably one of the very few that can survive the Hurley rage.”

  
Patrick laughs. “Oh, my hero.”

  
They both giggle before Patrick starts playing one of their songs and Pete hums quietly beside him.

  
“Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.”

  
***

  
The next morning comes with an outraged scream which makes Patrick and Pete stiffen. Andy has just discovered the casualty from the two’s late night conversation and is now practically fuming out of his ears.

  
Pete quickly motions for Patrick to go and he bolts out of the door in 0.2 seconds.

  
Andy's like a statue; his expression unreadable, his movements stiff but precise and if Pete's honest he pees himself a little when he sees it.

  
Joe is sitting on the couch with a bag of chips in his lap and just looks confused. He knows that Pete and Patrick were yelling at each other last night so he figured something like this had happened. He's just glad they didn't break the TV.

  
The drummer fixes him with a stare and Pete swallows hard, hoping that he looks casual.

  
“What happened with the table?” Andy asks in a very calm voice which scares the shit out of Pete. He fidgets a little before glancing at Joe with a pleading look. The guitarist just shrugs, confused and eats a chip, Pete has to hold back his annoyed sigh. _Thanks a lot Joe!_

  
Andy clears his throat and the bassist's attention snaps back to him.

  
“I…I had like…a really…bad dream, man. Sorry.” He tries to sound innocent but he knows that, _that_ was just so so so bad! _Like oh my god did that suck!_

  
Joe stiffens a laugh at the worst excuse ever, like seriously is he even thinking straight or did Andy scare the brains out of him?

  
“You had a bad dream?” the drummer blinks a few times, fixing his glasses and tries to keep the anger out of his voice.

  
“Yeah…I...it was an accident…sorry.” Pete dries his now sweaty hands on his jeans and looks away. Oh god, he hopes his death is a quick one!

  
Joe is shaking on the couch.

  
Andy is quiet for a while just staring at Pete and then. “You had a bad dream, went into the living room and accidentally broke the table?”

  
Pete presses his mouth into a thin line and looks down at his feet before nodding.

  
Joe is on the floor laughing and Andy just stares at him.

  
“Sorry.” Pete mumbles again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay! End of the chapter! 
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Sorry if it feels a bit slow but don't worry I'll be getting to the juicy stuff pretty soon. :D 
> 
> As always if you liked it leave some Kudos or some feedback it really helps me and feeds my soul with your spiritual energy...but don't worry that's not dangerous....as far as i know. :P 
> 
> See ya! : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY new chapter! Hope you like it. 
> 
> As always please pardon any mistakes i may have made. :P

Sam was feeling, well like an idiot.

They've been on this case for the past 3 days now and they barely have anything. Police station after police station, apartment after apartment looking for any more information on the victims,the mysterious guy with the bowler hat and Martha and they had found…zilch! Nada!Nothing!

  
It was ridiculous how many people didn’t know anything and the ones that seemed like they did, just slammed the doors in their faces. They had even gone to that record store again but they were always met with the killer gaze of that curly haired friend guy and didn't even get the chance to ask anymore questions. On top of it all it hadn’t stopped raining all day today.

  
They are driving pass “Stella’s” again when the young hunter sees the guy from the record store, Patrick he reminds himself, going into the diner. He tells his brother to stop the car and is out of it in seconds. He runs in and when he sees Patrick at the counter, he straightens up; pretending like him being here is just a coincidence. He gets close enough to hear the last thing Patrick orders.

  
“… and two slices of apple pie, please.”

  
Sam puts a friendly smile on his face and says in a cheerful tone.

  
“So…apple pie, how very traditional of you.”

  
Patrick jumps a little before looking up. His eyes widen and he looks away, nervousness bubbling up.

  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out.” Sam quickly says, with a hand on his chest.

  
Patrick smiles gently. “No, it’s fine. And the pie’s for my friend Joe, not me. He had one if his sudden cravings and said that if I didn’t bring him any he’d lose his shit. Which well, let’s just say isn’t pretty.”

  
Sam chuckles, his thoughts drifting to his brother before turning to Patrick.

  
“What a coincidence, mine’s the same.” He points to his brother outside, sitting in the car and sulking for being left alone. Patrick looks over his shoulder and smiles, a little more relaxed.

  
“Your partner a pie junkie too?”

  
Sam shakes his head huffing. “You have no idea.” And they both laugh.

  
The hunter orders two pieces of pie and donuts and is just about to ask Patrick about the girl when he’s beaten to it.

  
“So, how’s the investigation going?” Patrick asks and he's fidgeting, Sam can see it, so he stops his lips from turning up and dawns on a tired and defeated expression.

  
“Nowhere…” He says and starts explaining.

The girl on the counter hands him his order and the two of them start walking towards the door. When they get outside Patrick opens his umbrella and they both hide under it, Sam having to bend down a little because of the height difference.

  
“I mean, we can’t find anything at all, it’s kind of unbelievable.” He continues. “And the thing we did find isn’t really helping us that much.”

  
That sparks Patrick’s curiosity “What’d you find?”

  
“Some guy in a black suit and a white bowler hat kept coming during the girl’s night shift and they apparently talked a lot.”

  
Sam sees Patrick’s eyes widen before he looks down, his hat hiding his face.

  
“What?” He asks ducking down to look at his face. “Do you know him?”

  
Patrick shakes his head “No, but I’ve…like seen him.”

  
Sam has to keep himself from grabbing the guy’s shoulders and shaking him vigorously, demanding he’d tell him exactly where.

  
“Where?” he ask quickly, but Patrick stays quiet and Sam just wants to scream.

  
“Patrick…please, just tell me where you’ve seen him. It would really help.”

  
Patrick glances up at him from under his hat, clearly beside himself, before mumbling.

  
“Usually…they hang out at the night clubs. Like “The Castle” most often.”

  
“They?” The hunter repeats surprised. He sees Patrick squeeze his eyes shut for a sec, as if cursing silently to himself before giving a curt nod. “Mhm.”

  
Sam can’t keep the smile of his face as he backs away, ready to run and tell his brother they have a lead. “Thanks, Patrick that helps a lot. Me and my partner are gonna check it out tonight.”

  
“No!” Patrick suddenly yells and Sam turns to him surprised. “I mean, it gets really crowded at night. Maybe you should check it out right now?”

  
And Sam knows Patrick knows something, maybe not what’s really happening but he knows that it’s dangerous at night and that’s enough.

  
“If we go tonight we might stumble on our guy.” He just says and sees Patrick take a deep breath before nodding and smacking his head lightly. “Right!”

  
“See ya, Patrick.” He waves and the boy waves back before turning around and walking away. Sam gets in the car and grins at his confused brother before handing him his two pieces of pie, to his utter delight.

  
***

When Patrick gets back to the store and hands Joe his pie, who squeals happily, he tells him to call Andy and Pete and tell them their patrol is canceled tonight.

  
***

  
When Pete finds out that there won't be a patrol tonight he barely stops himself from losing his shit. Okay that's not true. He spends the first few minutes after the call trying to keep himself calm because it wasn't like they hadn't canceled a patrol before!

  
But usually when they did, they’d come home early and play songs for 2-3 hours straight until Pete worked out all his energy and then they’d sit on the couch and watch movies until they fell asleep. But tonight's different. Patrick and Joe are working late; Andy is staying to study at the university and Pete's left to fend for himself.

  
So he loses his shit.

  
But before he goes and does anything stupid he pulls out his phone, dials the preacher and asks him to come over. Thankfully the guy accepts and promises that he'd be there in half and hour.

  
When he arrives with a bag in his hand, father Charles finds Pete curled in a ball on one of the armchairs.

  
“What is it Peter?” He ask the boy, sitting on the couch next to him, a worried look on his face.

  
“There's no patrol today.” Pete mumbles his voice muffled and he's trying to stay calm but even his voice is shaking a bit.

  
“Has it been rough today?” Asks the priest.

  
“It's been rough the whole week...” Pete says his voice getting quieter as he continues. “...or month...i don't really know anymore.”

  
Father Charles leans closer. “Has your control been slipping lately?”

  
The boy just bites his lip nodding his head.

  
“Why?”

  
Pete stays quiet wrapping his hands around his legs, curling more into himself.

  
“Peter.” The priest puts a hand on the boy's shoulder and after a moment Pete lifts his head.

  
“The dreams are getting worst.”

  
Father Charles sighs squeezing the boy's shoulder. “Is it him?”

  
“Yeah and fuck load of other nasty shit but...” Pete rubs his eyes taking a deep breath. “ But th...this is the most often he's been...and the stuff I'm seeing...”

  
The preacher nods before reaching into his bag and pulling out a glass jar full of red liquid.

  
Pete is on his feet in seconds almost stumbling out of the armchair.

  
“What the FUCK? I told you not to bring that shit anymore!”

  
The preacher just raises a brow at him and opens the jar.

  
The smell hits him instantaneously and he covers his nose. Because GOD that is a wonderful smell! Holy shit, that smells incredible! Pete feels his fangs break through his skin and his vision fogs. He swallows hard breathing hard.

  
Pete growls trying to stay in place but the sent just gets stronger and he backs off.

  
“The fuck is wrong with you?! Close that! You wanna get yourself killed?”

  
Father Charles just looks sadly at the boy.

  
“Peter I told you that this is the only way to take some kind of control over yourself.”

  
“And I told you that I don't need it!” Pete starts pacing looking anywhere but that jar.

  
“So you are fine around people?” the preacher crosses his hands.

  
“YES!”

  
“You're fine around Patrick?”

  
That stops him on the spot because suddenly he remembers that smell, that taste and he has to run a hand over his face and take a moment before answering.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Lying is a sin Peter.”

  
“I'm better!” He insists.

  
“At what?”

  
“Ignoring it, okay!” The boys snaps. “Now can you please fucking close that shit!”

  
The preacher takes the jar and claps on the lid before putting it back in the bag.

  
“Peter I understand you don't want to but believe me when I say I know what I'm talking about. I have met others like you. Others who like you don't kill people but even they don't go as far as you do.”

  
Pete finally feels calm enough to sit back down on the couch and just breathe. He feels exhausted. He shouldn't have call this guy.

  
“I don't care.” he says.

  
“You are not doing anyone any good! You are not only hurting yourself but you are putting the others around you in danger!” father Charles's tone has gone sharp.

  
“And what ? You think that if I drink that shit I'm gonna deal with it better? It's like...It's like you want me to...to drink my water while being surrounded by other bottles of water in the desert and you expect me to stop myself when I run out of my own bottle of water?!” He ask exasperated throwing his hands up.

  
When all that answers him is silence Pete turns to the preacher only to fin him very very confused.

  
“What?” He snaps.

  
“I didn't understand any of that.” Answers the father and Pete just covers his face with both hands, groaning.

  
After a few moments of silence the priest gets to his feet. “Peter believe me when I tell you. It gets easier the more you drink.”

  
Pete just crosses his hands and looks away.

  
After a few more minutes of awkward silence the preacher leaves.

  
***

  
When Patrick and Joe come back from work, they find Andy in the training area and no Pete.

  
“Where is he?” He turns to Andy who just shrugs.

  
His phone buzzes and Patrick pulls it out. It’s a video from their friend Dirty with the words “You lose something?” written above it.

  
When Patrick presses play, he sees Pete fighting maybe a dozen vampires on his own and his eyes bulge.

  
A new text message comes in “Better hurry! I ain't dealing with this.”

  
“SHIT!” He curses and grabs his stuff. “Pete's in trouble we gotta move.”

  
“What?!” Joe asks in disbelieve.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! 
> 
> Okay sorry this chapter was a bit slow and "Meh" but it is needed! I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow and then shit starts to get real. :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or some Kudos it always helps me and makes my day. 
> 
> See ya. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What happened i thought you said you were gonna post this chapter yesterday?!" You might say and yeah i know and i was But i was making a few changes to the story and i had to go back to check the beginning in case it needed fixing. 
> 
> SO I am very sorry about that. 
> 
> But tomorrow i will be posting another chapter just to make up for this and because we are finally getting into the action! :D YAY!
> 
> SO Enjoy and pardon any mistakes. :)

Sam and Dean decide to go to the club the minute night hits the sky. When they arrive Dean steps out of the car and just stares.

  
“You know, when you said “The Castle” I wasn’t really expecting an actual castle.”

  
And he’s right. The night club looks like a medieval castle: Tall, big and old, purple lights flaring from the inside, giving it an eerie vibe. There’s a long line of people waiting outside, all of them young and excited.

  
Sam smiles looking over the place and straitening his jacket. “Let’s go.”

  
They pass by the bouncer easily enough when they flash their badges in front of his eyes and they step into the night club.

  
As expected it’s still early for the flickering lights, crazy dancing and wild music so the brothers’ manage to push their way pass the people and reach the bar. When they settle in their seats the bartender stops in front of them and grins. He has spiky black hair and is covered in tattoos. He’s wearing a black shirt that looks like it’s too sizes too small and is clinging to his body like a second skin.

  
“Well hello there! You look like fun.” He purrs.

  
His eyes roam over the hunter’s bodies before returning to their faces. Sam shifts uncomfortably and blushes fixing his jacket.

  
“Oh, we are.” Dean grins, leaning closer to the guy before showing his badge. The bartender’s smile falls from his lips and he straightens up.

  
“H-how can I help you?” He says solemnly.

  
“I’m agent Stark and this is my partner agent Banner, we’d like to ask you a few questions.” Dean says seriously.

  
“Um…yeah, sure.” The guy nods.

  
“We’re looking for a particular group of men. They would come here often, usually late at night. ” Sam starts. „They’d be wearing something expensive, maybe leave with someone now and again?” The guy thinks about it but by the look on his face nothing is ringing any bells.

  
“We’re told one of them wears a white bowler hat?”

  
At that the guy’s eyes widen and he looks up. “Oh, yeah!”

  
The brothers look at each other before leaning towards the guy.

  
“I know him! He comes here every other night and stays 'till like, three in the morning.”

  
“You ever talk to him?” Dean asks and the guy blushes, rubbing the back of his head.

  
“And then some.” He grins and Dean’s eyebrows go up.

  
“Well, whenever he comes here and orders something, he flirts, like a lot.” The bartender bites his lower lip, smiling. ”And you know, there are so many times you can say no to a guy like that.”

  
“You mean you’ve…” Sam says and blushes. “…gone home with him?”

  
The guy looks up startled “What? No! I know his type…I’m not crazy, you know.” He shakes his head “We’ve made out a few times but that’s it.”

  
“He seem, strange to you?” Dean asks, tiling his head.

  
“Um, not…really…” The bartender says thinking about it. “I mean he’s very persistent but…Wait, has he done something?”

  
“No! We just think he might have some information for us.” Sam amends quickly. “What do you mean by persistent?”

  
“Well, he never stopped flirting and whenever we talk he always invited me to these parties he and his friends organize. But I never…I never say yes.”

  
“Why?” Dean asks.

  
“Cause whenever I asked him where it is he’d say that it’s a secret and that it’d ruin the surprise if I knew.” The guy explains shifting from foot to foot “He’s hot and charming and everything but even I know that’s…that’s just trouble.” He finishes and the brothers nod.

  
“Smart man.” Dean says and the bartender smiles.

  
“So when does he usually show up?” Sam asks.

  
“Like, after midnight but sometimes he comes earlier.”

  
The brothers look at each other, a little disappointed that they might have to wait.

  
“Thanks.” Sam says and the bartender gazes at them both before leaning on the bar.

  
“Well, looks like you guys are gonna be staying for a while. Want some drinks?”

  
Sam and Dean shrug before nodding.

  
***

  
After a few hours Sam is feeling a bit buzzed and very relaxed. He’s leaning against the bar examining the weirdly stunning design of the club and its inhabitants. His brother and the bartender were discussing Zeppelin’s greatest hits the last time Sam listened in but now it sounds like they’re talking about their best one-night stands. The young hunter chuckles and shakes his head when a flash of white catches his eye.

  
A skinny guy in a black suit and a white bowler hat strides through the dance floor. He stops in front of a girl, and runs a hand across her cheek, his fingers wrapping around the back of her neck. He says something to her and smiles. Her expression changes from a confused and a little guarded to one of pure delight. Her bright white teeth show and it looks almost unnatural compared to her dark completion. The next moment he’s dragging her away from the dance floor both of them smiling.

  
Sam taps his brother on the shoulder urgently “Dean.”

  
The older hunter turns his head, his eyes slightly closed. Sam points to the guy and his brother straightens up immediately.

  
“Hey, Jackie boy that our guy?” he asks and the bartender leans a little to see.

  
“Yep, that’s him.”

  
The hunters nod at each other and stand up.

  
“Let’s go say hi to Mr. Fancy.” Dean mutters taking the last swing of his beer.

***

  
Pete never intended for this to happen. When the preacher said his goodbyes Pete was left to fend for himself. And he did…for a few hours. He plays his guitar and screams into the microphone. He practices in the training area but it just... it isn’t working. He drinks his “blend”, which helped of course, but he’s still giddy. His leg keeps bouncing, his fingers keep tapping and by the time the sun goes down he's practically shaking with energy.

  
His hearing zeroes in on the clock in the kitchen and he just listens.

  
Tick Tock.

  
Tick Tock.

  
Tick Tock.

  
Pete’s legs are caring him out of the door before he realizes it.

  
He was planning on just finding some stray vampire and beating the crap out of it, but then he stumbled on something.

  
Five guys with unnaturally sharp teeth and glowing eyes are surrounding some blond haired girl, who looks like she's going to shake out of her skin in fear. _Punkers_ , Pete thinks when he sees their clothes: Leather, chains and crazy haircuts covering their bodies.

  
Pete is walking towards them before he can even think about it.

  
“Hey!” he yells “Leave her alone!”

  
The guys turn towards him, smiling.

  
“Well, would you look at that, a knight in shining armor, come to save you?” One of them: tall with a leather jacket, tattoos and bald head, laughs turning to the girl.

She bites her lip and looks at Pete, her eyes begging for help. The other vampires laugh along with him.

  
Pete steps up to him lifting his head, he’s much shorter but that doesn’t make him any less intimidating.

  
“I said…” He’s teeth grow and his eyes shine. “Leave. Her. Alone.”

  
The guy’s eyes widen and he takes a step back. Pete hears the girl’s gasp before she starts struggling again.

  
“Would you look at that?” He says surprised, a smile stretching over his sharp teeth. “A stray brother walking the streets!” He turns to the others and they grin.

  
“You should have said you had dibs on her!” He goes to clap Pete on the shoulder but he grabs his hand, sharp nails digging into his skin.

  
“I don’t have dibs and neither do you.” He says in a serious voice. The leader doesn’t move his hand away but his brows frown, his tongue darts out licking his lips.

  
“You know I haven’t seen you around here before.”

  
Pete lowers his hand, not letting it go. “I’m new.”

  
“Yeah, I figured.” The guy steps up to Pete, pulling his hand out of the tight grasp. “Because you know any normal vampire wouldn’t let a nice dinner like that just run off.”

  
Pete grits his teeth, his eyes falling on the girl again.

  
Her eyes are wide and she’s shaking and sweating like crazy, which just makes her scent all the more alluring. He steps back and bumps into something hard. He looks over his shoulder and sees two new vampires standing behind him, grinning sharply. This is not going very well, Pete thinks, his heartbeat picking up.

  
The leader raises an eyebrow at him before realization dawns on him. “Oh! I get it! You still got a conscience about these things!”

  
Pete looks away biting his lip. The leader claps him on the shoulder and pulls him in. “Aw, that’s just adorable!” The others laugh.

  
The guy leans in to Pete’s ear. “And very annoying, I totally get it, kid.” He rubs his shoulder gently. “But you know what they say…” His nails dig into Pete’s shoulder and his teeth bare. “Practice makes perfect.”

  
And before Pete knows it, he’s being dragged towards the girl. He fights back but more and more hands just join in, pushing him. The girl starts screaming but one of the vampires holding her slaps a hand over her mouth.

  
Their legs are touching now, and they both look equally terrified of what Pete might do.

  
The vampire holding the girl drags a long sharp nail over her neck: the skin breaks and blood starts leaking out slowly.

  
Pete’s breath hitches.

  
His gaze is as if pulled towards that cut. It’s small but blood just keeps pouring out and Pete’s mouth waters. He starts struggling; trying to pull back but the hands hold him still.

  
The leader moves behind the girl and wraps his large hands around her body, resting his chin on her shoulder. He closes his eyes and breaths in, the girl is silent next to him but the tremors of her body and the tears falling from her eyes give away her terror.

  
“Come on kid, take a bite.”

  
Pete just screws his eyes shut and looks away.

  
“No?” the leader asks softly “How about a kiss then?”

  
A hand snakes around Pete’s neck and starts pushing.

  
The others start talking, with smiles on their faces, encouraging him, like they're just teens at some party teasing each other.

  
“Yeah, come on!” “Just kiss her!” “A little peck on the neck!”

  
Pete’s feet protest against the gravel as he desperately tries to pull away. He’s panting now, almost drunk on the scent of her blood.

  
The girl starts screaming.

  
They’re inches apart now and Pete can’t help but open his mouth, baring his teeth.

  
The vampires start chanting.  “Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!”

  
“You can almost taste that sweet blood pumping through those veins!” The leader says next to her and Pete licks his lips, trembling.

  
“Take the bite, it’s right there boy, take the bite!” He growls pushing them against each other.

  
Pete can barely hear them anymore, it’s like he’s underwater. His brain has gone completely haywire, the only thought in his head looping like a broken record.

_Blood, blood, blood!_

  
_It’s right there_ , a voice that is not his own but is painfully familiar says greedily. _Come on! Just a little closer_ , it coos and Pete feels his body move. He leans in transfixed and opens his mouth.

  
The girl bites the hand over her mouth and screams louder this time and that snaps him out of it.

  
He pulls away suddenly and sinks his teeth in the hand around his throat. The vampire screams in surprise and backs away. Luckily that is enough of a distraction for the girl to fight her way out of the leader’s grip and run. Pete lifts his foot and slams it in the leader’s chest, knocking him and a few others back.

  
Pete hears the clicking of heels stop and his eyes dart towards the girl. She’s standing there looking at him. A pained expression fills his eyes but then he feels hands drag him and his attention is pulled away. His fist goes flying, sending a few more to the ground.

  
The heels start clicking again and Pete sighs in relief.

  
The Punkers are on him in a second and he lets himself loose on them, finally feeling the energy start to drain away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Okay again this "Castle" club is a real thing in Chicago so if you are interested you can google it. It looks really really cool! 
> 
> OH! I'm so excited cause the next chapter our boys will finally meet! 
> 
> Also to all the Fall Out Boy fans did you figure out who the guy in the white bowler hat is? If not go watch the Sixteen candles music video again. :) 
> 
> As always leave a comment or some kudos for MA SOUL! They charge my batteries! :P 
> 
> See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTAAA ! Like I promised! 
> 
> The hype is real! They are finally going to meet! AAAAA! I'm so excited! 
> 
> Please enjoy and Pardon any mistakes of mine.

Sam and Dean find Mr. Fancy in one of the more discreet areas; he’s sprawled out on one of the couches. He is leaning against a shirtless guy who’s running his fingers through his hair and on top of him is the girl who he had picked up on the dance floor: he is kissing and licking her neck while she giggles happily.

  
The two can’t help but stare for a minute before Sam clears his throat.

  
Mr. Fancy stops and turns his head slowly. He's all long limbs and pale skin. Dean’s eyes fall on the guy’s lips which seem suspiciously red and he tenses. The girl whines unhappily and lays her head on his chest.

  
“Yes?” He smiles, looking the two hunters over curiously.

  
Dean takes a breath before taking out his badge, his brother following suit.

  
“Agents Stark and Banner, FBI. We’d like to ask you a few questions.”

  
Mr. Fancy raises his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

  
“Seriously.” Sam clears his throat “Do you mind if we talk privately?”

  
Mr. Fancy licks his lips looking at his two “friends” before nodding. “Sure.”

  
He shoos them away before getting comfortable on the couch, leaning back and spreading his legs, like he owns the place.

  
Sam and Dean sit down across from him, tense.

  
“So mister…um…” Sam gestures towards the man who smiles.

  
“Urie. Brendon Urie.” He reaches his hand out and Sam fidgets a little before taking it “Nice to meet you.”

  
“So Mr. Urie do you by any chance know a girl by the name of Martha Jones?” Dean asks watching Urie’s face for any clues but he just shrugs after pretending to think about it for a second.

  
“Nope, doesn’t ring a bell.”

  
Dean reaches into his pocket, takes out a picture and hands it to Brendon. “She went missing a few days ago.”

  
Brendon’s eyes widen and he looks up sharply. “She what?!”

  
“Oh, I think a bell rang.” Dean mutters to his brother, both of them leaning back a bit.

  
“So you know her?” Sam asks carefully, but the guy doesn’t seem to be listening. He's biting his finger looking at the ground clearly trying to figure out something in his head.

  
“A few days ago she disappeared after leaving a party late at night.” The young hunter tries to get his attention by leaning a little closer.

  
But Urie’s just getting angrier and angrier with every breath he takes until finally he bolts out of his seat knocking the table down.

  
“Those fucking bastards!” He growls before striding away, his long legs moving him faster then the two hunters expect.

  
Sam and Dean just look at each other before following.

  
“Hey, wait!” Sam yells.

  
“Dude, what the hell?” Dean whispers to his brother while they’re trying to run after him, as subtly as possible.

  
“I don’t know!” Sam hisses and when they look towards the guy again he disappears into the crowd.

  
The hunters look around panicked but there are just too many people and the flickering light aren't helping very much.

  
“Agents!”

  
They turn towards the voice and see the bartender pointing to the left.

  
“He went through the back door!”

  
“Thanks Jackie boy!” Dean yells and they are both run towards the door.

  
When they are out of the club, their eyes dart around and when Dean sees Brendon at the end of the alley he taps his brother’s shoulder and they both start running. As they get closer, the sound of screaming and fighting fills their ears and they freeze in place besides Brendon who looks equally as shocked.

  
There’s a fight in front of them: A fight _between vampires_.

Well by the look of it, it’s one vampire against about 6-7 others. The one vampire is short wearing a red hoodie and ripped jeans: his eyes are glowing and his teeth are bared. He’s going at it full force, landing punch after punch, throwing kicks, twisting heads, the whole shebang but it looks like it’s getting a little too much for him.

  
Brendon huffs and turns to them before smiling. “Have a nice night agents.” And then he’s gone. Just like that. 

  
The hunters look around shocked. “How the hell did he…?” But their attention's brought back by a howling scream.

  
They turn towards the fight and see the small vampire pinned on a hood of a car. He tries to fight back but more and more vampires jump of top of him.

  
“Dean, they’re…” Sam starts, too stunned to try and make sense of anything right now “Should we..? What the hell do we do?”

  
Dean’s just staring, slack jawed.

  
Suddenly a black car roars into view and screeches to a halt. The doors open and three guys bust out, weapons and all.

  
The first with long hair and glasses pulls out a sword and dives right into the fight.

  
The second guy with curly brown hair pulls out a gun and start shooting.

  
The third guy with a black hat lifts up what looks like a net gun and fires catching two vampires. They fall to the ground and start screaming, smoke coming out of their bodies.

  
When they get closer and into the light of the street lamp Sam gasps, because he can finally see their faces : it’s Patrick and Joe, from the record store.

  
“Dean, they’re…” The younger hunter starts.

  
“Yeah, Sam I can see that!” Dean snaps and they both back away into the alley.

  
It’s a full out brawl as the guys take the vampires out one by one. During the fight Sam sees the guy with the glasses helping the lone vampire to his feet before they stand back to back, as if they’ve done this a million times and keep going.

  
Just then police sirens whine in the distance and everyone freezes. They look at the approaching cars and they scatters in different directions.

  
Sam and Dean are still watching with their mouths open, not noticing the lone vampire running towards them. He slams into Dean accidentally and they both tumble to the ground.

  
“Dean!” Sam yells at his brother.

  
Dean and the vampire get on their feet and their eyes meet.

  
His irises are white in contrast to his pitch black pupils. Two very sharp fangs are sticking out of his mouth and long nails curve from his fingers. The vampire backs away from him, scared, and then bolts.

  
“Sam!” Dean yells to his brother before running after the vampire.

  
And shit the guy is fast. He turns the corner and disappears. When Dean reaches the end of the alley, he stops suddenly when the impala squeals next to him and his brother opens the door.

  
“Get in!”

  
Dean nods and the next second the engine roars and they're flying across the street. They can see the red hoodie in the distance.

  
“This is…what the hell is happening Sam?!” Dean shakes his head, his eyes on the vampire. “This is…not normal!”

  
He hears Sam let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

  
“I mean even for us!”

  
“Tell me about it.” Sam breathes out and swings the wheel sharply.

  
“Easy!” Dean yelps.

  
“Sorry.” Sam murmurs, but he doesn't look like he is. “He’s fast.”

  
“And while we’re on him, he ain’t right!” Dean says and his brother looks at him confused.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“You didn’t see him, man! He ain’t a normal bloodsucker, neither of them are!”

  
They see the vampire turn the corner again and run towards an old, tall building: **_a warehouse._**

He climbs up on it and goes in through one of the high windows.

  
Sam hits the breaks a block away and they both get out of the car, ready to face whatever is waiting for them on the other side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The END! 
> 
> Well well well well...did ya like it? I sure hope so ! 
> 
> Oh boy, I have been waiting to include Brendon in this story for a WHILE! 
> 
> I love him so much! But this is my version of vampire Brendon just fyi. Also this isn't gonna be the last we see of him. ; ) I have some wicked plans for him! 
> 
> SO as always give a Kudos or two or a comment or both! Whatever floats your boat it will make my day either way! 
> 
> See ya! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello! Sorry for the late chapter but I'll explain later, i promise. : ) 
> 
> For now pardon my mistakes and enjoy the chapter. :D

Pete falls one of the high windows and lands in front of Patrick, Joe and Andy, bruised and panting.

  
“Pete!” Patrick yells and is by his side in a second.

The vampire grabs his friend's shirt and pulls himself up, looking around - everything seems blurry. Pete can kind of make out Andy and Joe a few feet away from him but just barely.

  
“What the hell happened, man?” The blurry blob that is supposed to be Joe yells moving closer.

  
“I... I didn't mean to... It wasn't supposed to...fuck, I'm sorry!” The vampire gasps and feels Patrick's hand around his shoulders holding him steady. He takes a deep breath and _oh my fucking god that smell_!

  
Pete knows Patrick's just trying to help, he really, honestly does but it's just making things **worst**.   _He's way too close_ , Pete can hear his heart thumping in his chest and he's sweaty and that just makes things even worst because it just makes his scent _even more...._

Pete covers his face with his hand. “ **Fuck**!”

  
Patrick hasn't even noticed what he's doing to him, still too freak out.

  
“Why did you take so long? Did the Punkers follow you?”

  
That snaps him back to reality. “No! No, but there were these guys...they saw me and started following.”

  
Joe kneels next to him and places an arm on his shoulder. “What? Who?”

  
Patrick lifts him up a little and Pete groans, still sore from the fight.

  
“Fuck if I know! But they... they followed me...” He says, his voice getting panicked. “They're coming!”

  
“There is no way they can get in! There are chains on the garage door!” Joe says reassuringly.

  
**_BANG!_ **

  
**_BANG!_ **

  
Gun shots ring through the warehouse and the guys' heads snap towards the sound. The big garage doors lift up and two shadowy figures step in.

  
When they come into the light Patrick and Joe's eyes go wide.

  
“You're...” Patrick starts, stricken.

  
It's the two agents, Stark and Banner, they're still wearing their suits but there are machetes strapped to their belts and guns in their hands.

  
“Shit!” Joe mutters, standing up.

  
The two take in the scene in front of them, looking equally as shocked, but when their eyes land on Pete their guns fly up. Joe pulls out his gun and points it at them the moment he sees their hands move.

  
“Step away from him!” Sam says.

  
Patrick's grip tightens around Pete's shoulders. The vampire shakes and covers his face with his hand turning away from the two hunters. Joe steps in front of them, protectively.

  
“What the hell are you guys doing here?” he demands.

  
“We're here for him, now move!” Dean yells pointing his gun at Pete.

  
“He's our friend!” Patrick says angrily.

  
“He's dangerous!” Dean bites back angrily, narrowing his eyes.

  
The brothers see Joe's eyes shift before a smirk pulls at his lips. “Not right now he's not, but Andy sure is.” He says and inclines his head towards them.

  
Sam's brows frown, before he feels cold steel press against his skin and stiffens. He turns his head slowly and sees the guy with the glasses, _Andy_ , pressing a long sword against his neck.

  
“Son of a bitch!” he hears his brother next to him.

  
Sam swallows hard. “Hi, Andy.”

  
“Hi.” Andy answers in a casual tone, despite his neutral expression.

  
A painful groan draws their attention to the two figures on the ground: Pete's curled towards Patrick, shivering. He lifts his head and says something but his voice is too quiet to hear. Patrick nods rubbing his shoulder before turning to the others.

  
“You guys got this?”

  
Joe pulls out another gun and aims it towards the two. “Yeah we go it, go take care of Pete. ”

  
The two stand up, Patrick taking almost all of Pete's weight and shuffle to the couch.

  
“Andy.” Joe says steadily and Andy moves in front of the guys, his sword still pressed against Sam's neck.

  
He takes their guns carefully, disarming them in one fell swoop and starts padding them, taking every weapon he finds.

  
Sam's gaze drifts to Patrick.

  
He's in the kitchen, cursing occasionally while mixing some things and putting them in a blender.

  
The vampire, _Pete_ , is curled on the couch shivering.

  
The blender echoes through the empty warehouse and when it stops, Patrick pours its red content in a big bowl and runs to Pete. He lifts him up into a sitting position and presses the bowl to his lips.

  
Sam jumps when he feels something cold snap around his wrists, _handcuffs_ he thinks to himself. Andy grabs them both and pushes them towards the couch; Joe moves along with them, his hands never faltering.

  
He pulls out two chairs and pushes them down on them, and then disappears for a second before coming back with two thick chains. Andy wraps them up, nice and tight, the brothers grunt, squirming a little.

  
Sam's gaze falls on Patrick and Pete again, his curiosity too strong.

  
Pete doesn't look so bad anymore: he's not sweating and has stopped shaking; the thing he's drinking is almost all gone. Patrick is sitting next to him checking his wounds with a worried look.

  
After he’s made sure his friend is okay, he turns to the brothers with a dark expression, and damn Sam didn’t know he had in him.

“Start talking!” Patrick sounds like he’s barely holding in his anger.

  
Sam and Dean look at each other before turning to the four boys. Dean rolls his eyes and Sam can tell that he’s about to start spewing a shit-tone of fuckery at them. Unfortunately by the looks on their faces they won’t be buying anything that is not the truth, so Sam sighs.

  
“My name’s Sam and that’s my brother Dean.” He inclines his head towards his brother who’s looking at him like he’s crazy.

  
“DUDE?!” Dean shouts, disgruntled.

  
“What are you?” Andy asks, katana still held firmly in his grasp.

  
“We’re hunters.” Sam answers and watches as the four boys look at each other confused.

  
“Like…Bambi or Dracula?” Joe asks and Dean snorts.

  
“Dracula.” Sam confirms.

  
“And crap-load of other nightmares.” Dean mutters under his breath, wiggling in his restraints.

  
And that gets the three boys moving.

  
“Y-you mean there aren’t just vampires?” Patrick leans closer, propping his elbows on his knees, clearly intrigued.

  
“Yeah.” Dean says like it's obvious.

  
“What else?” Andy asks, taking a step forward, interested.

  
“Pretty much every monster you’ve ever heard of.” Dean answers and sees a smile start stretching Joe’s lips.

  
“Holy shit.”

  
“Can we get back to the elephant in the room, please?” Pete says exasperated. “YOU KNOW THE WHOLE TRYING TO KILL ME THING?!”

  
Patrick, Andy and Joe look away guiltily, coughing and rubbing their necks.

  
“Isn’t it obvious, _Teen-Vamp_?” Dean snaps.

  
“After you saw me fight a dozen vampires!” Pete yells back.

  
“That doesn’t change anything!” Dean grows back.

  
“Okay, everyone shut up!” Andy says in a louder than his usual voice, which isn’t very loud but it still shuts them up.

  
“I think we all got on the wrong foot here.” He continues his eyes going to each of their faces before stopping on the brothers’.

  
“Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

  
“Why don’t you untie us?” Dean suggests with a smirk.

  
“Cause you’re a dick.” Joe supplies and Sam snorts.

  
“Okay, okay.” Sam says lifting his hands as much as he can in sort this sort of half surrender.

  
“We’re just monster hunters who heard about the disappearances and deaths and decided to check it out.”

“Why?” Andy asks.

  
“Cause it’s what we do.” Dean mutters.

  
“You just travel around hunting monsters?” Joe asks shocked.

  
“Pretty much.” Sam nods with a small smile.

  
The four boys look at each other, each one with a different look on their faces: confusion, surprise, interest, suspicion.

  
“Hey, by the way, what the hell is wrong with your emo vampire?” Dean raises a brow at Pete, shifting a little in his place.

  
“Excuse me?” Pete asks in a cold tone.

  
“Like what's with the Dracula teeth and the claws and the white eyes? Are you defective or something?” Dean asks.

  
Pete is out his seat in seconds but luckily the rest of the guys are next to him and manage to grab him before he does something stupid.

  
“FUCK YOU, MAN! There's nothing wrong with me!” Pete growls, trying to pull away from the many hands holding him.

  
“Yeah right! You look in the mirror lately!” Dean bites back and Pete growls again trying to charge at him.

  
“Fucking shut up! Both of you!” Patrick screams and Dean and Pete look away from each other.

  
The singer moves in front of his friend and places a hand on his shoulders whispering quietly, trying to calm him down.

  
“Nice work, genius.” Sam mutters annoyed. “Piss of the guys with weapons and a vampire that have us tied to chairs, great idea!”

  
Dean huffs out a breath, turning to his brother. “Shut up, Bitch.”

  
“Jerk.” Sam mumbles immediately.

  
The brothers look at the four boys just in time to see Pete pull away from the others and stomp towards the kitchen.

  
Patrick sighs tiredly before rubbing his eyes.

  
“What'd you mean he's defective?” Joe finally turns to the hunters.

  
“He doesn't look like the vampires we've hunted.”

  
“Maybe there are different kinds of vampires.” Andy mutters glancing at Pete, who's angrily stuffing things in the blender making himself another batch.

  
“No way!” Dean scoffs.

  
“Actually...” Sam mumbles turning to his brother.

  
“Sam, come on!” the older hunter groans.

  
“Dean, we didn't know vampires still existed till dad told us!” The younger brother argues lifting his hands slightly.

  
“From what we know the vampire that turned Pete is really old.” Andy informs crossing his hands.

  
“When was he turned?” Sam asks.

  
“A year ago.” Pete's voice echoes through the warehouse and everyone turns to him. He's sitting on the kitchen counter nursing a bowl of red liquid in his hands.

  
“You know who did it?” Sam asks again.

  
“Yeah.” Pete mutters quietly and his fingers tighten on the bowl. They all wait for him to continue but when the silence stretches out and the young vampire doesn't move the other three boys turn to the hunters.

  
“It's a long and complicated story.” Patrick sighs.

  
“Well why don't you untie us and tell us about it.” Dean suggests with a cocky smirk.

  
“How do we know you won't try to hurt Pete again?” Joe crosses his hands over his chest, guns still in each one.

  
“Cause you're armed.” Dean says.

  
“And you have our guns.” Sam puts in.

  
“You think that's convincing enough.” Andy narrows his eyes and Dean can't help but smile kind of flattered that these guys still consider them dangerous.

  
“Hey, as long as he doesn't try to eat us we won't do anything.” Dean says motioning his head towards Pete.

  
“I don't drink human blood.” Pete hisses his tone cold.

  
The brothers share a surprised look before turning to the three other boys who just nod in confirmation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd explain later! :P 
> 
> OK! SO so so so so so SO End of the chapter and all my boys have officially met in every meaning of the word! I'm SO happy! :D 
> 
> Anyway, since from here on out we're getting deeper into the story and the shit that is going down in the shadows i'll be needing a little bit more time for the chapters. Which means I'll be updating every 2-3 days maybe 4, in the worst case scenario. But they'll definitely be coming. No worries. 
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> Well that's in from me! If you liked it give me a cup of Kudos or feed me a comment. It helps my body transform into a wolf more easily. 
> 
> I wish you all a dreadfully wonderful day! :P :D 
> 
> See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello ! I've got a new chapter for all ya wonderful people! 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes and please enjoy.

So after a few more hushed conversations and suspicious looks from the four boys they agree to let the brothers go if they tell them everything they know about the supernatural before they tell them anything about the vampires in the city and Pete.

  
And just like that the next 3 hours are spend in conversation about the supernatural. Well it was more Patrick, Andy and Joe listening intently to Sam who just barely stops to take a breath from excitement, finally having an appreciative audience.

He spews all the lore he knows and Joe, Andy and Patrick just “oh” and “ah” every few seconds eating everything up. At one point Patrick even giggles, _giggles_ from excitement. The four of them look like a bunch of nerds. It's ridiculous. They've known each other for a few hours and they already look like BFF's.

  
Dean and Pete are sitting facing each other on different couches and just glaring, rolling their eyes from time to time.

  
“So wait for your vampires sunlight is deadly?” Sam asks when the boys start talking about some of their hunts.

  
“Yeah, direct sunlight that is. Like if I stay in the shadows I'm okay.” Pete explains looking down at his feet.

  
“That's ridiculous. Our vampires aren't like that.” Dean shakes his head and Pete has to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying anything.

  
“Shut up dude, that's awesome! It's just like the old myths!” Sam says smacking his brother's hand lightly and turning towards Pete with a giddy smile on his face. “What else Pete?”

  
Pete blushes smiling at Sam.

  
“Well, the garlic thing is kind of true.”

  
“What?!” Both Winchester brothers exclaim in disbelieve.

  
“Since my senses are heightened the smell of garlic burns my nostrils and it's really like a smack to the face.”

  
“Yeah, Patrick made a few garlic bombs and they do a pretty awesome job when you're fighting up close and personal.” Joe adds proudly patting Patrick's knee who just blushes, pulling his hat down.

  
“Yeah it's really hard to focus on anything when you're hit with one of those, trust me I know.” Pete says turning to Joe who shrugs sheepishly.

  
“Sorry dude it was an accident.”

  
“Okay, okay but the thing I can't believe is Pete here not drinking human blood!” Sam says pointing at said man with an smile on his face. “Like we've met some vampires who didn't kill people but even they drank human blood. Like wow dude, that's something.”

  
Pete's lips stretch into a little smirk.

  
“Like has he never drank human blood at all?” Sam asks turning to the three boys.

  
“Yeah!” Patrick smiles before stopping himself. “Well, actually he has a couple of times but that was like life or death but other than that it's just the blend we make him.”

  
Sam just nods intrigued.

  
Patrick's smile turns strange as he continues. “ Yeah, it was a little hard till we figured out all the ingredients....”

  
Joe steps in with a big grin on his face. “Yeah! Oh, man when Pete first showed up all vampired up and jumped Patrick we though...”

  
The sound of the new table crashing to the ground stops Joe's words. Everyone turns to Pete who's standing, breathing hard and looking at the ground. He growls before turning and storming off.

  
“Aw, Pete dude I'm- I'm sorry...I didn't...!” Joe says standing up, looking worried. Andy grabs his hand to stop him.

  
“Shit, I wasn't even thinking!” He runs a hand through his hair shaking his head.

  
“It's fine, Joe. You know how he gets about it.” Andy mutters looking at the door his friend just walked out of.

  
Sam's shifting his eyes from one boy to the other. “What...What happened? Is he gonna be okay?”

  
“Yeah, yeah he just...” Patrick says rubbing his neck nervously. “...needs to cool off a bit.”

  
Dean straightens up at that. “And how exactly is he planning to do that?”

  
“He's not gonna attack anybody jackass!” Joe snaps.

  
“From what you just said it looks like he's done it before!” Dean bites back, leaning closer to the three boys.

  
“Fuck you! It wasn't like that!” Patrick is on his feet in a second at that, eyes burning with anger. “You don't know shit about him, okay? You have no idea what he's been through or what he has to deal with every day!”

  
Dean opens his mouth for a retort but Patrick just takes a step. “You have no fucking right to judge him cause unlike you he's not a fucking murderer!”

  
The older hunter grits his teeth and when Sam sees his fist clench he's up and between the two.

  
“Whoa, okay, okay both of you stop!” He grabs Dean and pulls him to his feet. “Please excuse us.” He smiles tightly before walking his brother a few feet away, out of earshot.

  
“Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Sam whispers through gritted teeth.

  
“What's wrong with me?” Dean growls poking Sam in the chest. “What's wrong with you? You don't even know these guys and you immediately trust them when they say their pet vampire is not dangerous?”

  
“Dean, they're hunters!”

  
“They're kids!”

  
“Like that matters!” Sam throws his hands up at that looking more and more pissed off. “They haven't given us a single reason to not trust them! It's not like we haven't encountered vampires who don't kill people.”

  
Dean shakes his head looking away; he bites his lip locking eyes with his brother. “ Are you doing this cause of Madison?”

  
Sam grits his teeth and backs away, knowing that he'll punch his brother in the face if he gets closer.

  
“Are you serious?” He hisses.

  
“Wasn't that proof enough for you!” Dean keeps going but Sam lifts his finger up stopping him.

  
“First of, fuck you Dean and second I want you to go out and cool of before you talk to anyone else, okay?”

  
Dean stares at his brother in bewilderment.

  
“I'm not talking to you otherwise. Now go and don't do anything stupid because we can both see that whatever is happening here is big.”

  
The older hunter throws his hands in the air before marching off out of the door.

  
Sam walks back to the other and forces a smile on his face. “Sorry about that.”

  
Patrick shakes his head, his hands in his lap. “No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that.”

  
“No, no it's fine. My brother can be a dick sometimes.” Sam counters.

  
“Really, just sometimes?” Joe raises a brow.

  
“It's just really rare to meet a mons...um...someone like Pete. It's just hard to believe.” The younger hunter explains.

  
Sam shifts in his seat after a few moments of awkward silence looking at all three of the boys.

  
“I'm sorry for asking this but...what got Pete so upset. I mean he...did he kill someone?”

  
Patrick, Andy and Joe look at each other before looking down at the floor.

  
“It's a long story...” Patrick says uncomfortably rubbing at his neck.

  
“I got time if you don't mind?” Sam puts on his best reassuring smile and after Patrick has some kind of inner argument in his head he nods before taking a deep breath and starting to speak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than the rest but our boys need some time to get the hang of each other, especially Dean. 
> 
> I know that he's been kind of a dick to our young vampire hunters but he's gonna get better. You know Dean is, always so overly cautious. 
> 
> Anyway throw me some Kudos or gift me a comment or two to let me know if you liked it. It all warms my frozen heart so much! :D 
> 
> See ya


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello !
> 
> Yeah i know i said that you'll have to wait 4 days for a new chapter in the worst case scenario but the past week or so it has been kind of hard to get my hands on my computer for a long time so......Sorry about that. :( 
> 
> Anyway here is the new chapter. It's a bit short but fun. 
> 
> Hope you like it and pardon for any mistakes. 
> 
> :)

After walking down the street aimlessly for a while Dean realizes he had been a total dick.

Not that he didn't have valid reason to not trust that emo vampire but he's a tiny, literally tiny kid.

  
Yeah he's in his twenties but he sure as hell doesn't look like it and since he hasn't killed those three idiots with him by now it seems like they're doing something right after all.

But still he isn't about to become buddies with the guy like Sam did and no he isn't acting like this because of Madison, he tells himself. He just doesn't want Sam to get his hopes up again. He isn't dealing with it very well, this whole thing is proof of that. And besides if he starts believing that not all monsters are bad then.........

  
...anyway he was a dick, he gets that it's just that...this whole thing just keeps getting more and more complicated and it's staring to rub Dean the wrong way.

  
Just then he hears thumping above him.

  
Dean lifts his head and his eyes go wide. It's the kid – Pete.

  
Emo vampire's jumping on the roofs of the buildings.

Without thinking about it he starts following. After a few twists and turns Pete stops and silently jumps to the ground staying in the shadows. Dean looks ahead and sees some guy from across the street slightly stumbling as he walks.

He looks at Pete and sees him start moving towards the guy, his body tense.

  
_Shit_ , Dean thinks. _He's gonna jump him. He's gonna jump him! I knew it!_

  
The hunter immediately pulls out his gun and aims it at Pete's back. He watches him move closer and closer, the other guy completely oblivious to the world.

  
Dean's fingers slide over the trigger.

  
“Don't fucking do it kid.” Dean whispers, gritting his teeth.

  
Pete is now directly behind the guy. He lifts up his hands and...

  
“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” Pete screams at the top of his lungs.

  
The guy shrieks, stumbles and fall right on his ass. And then the only thing that’s heard is Pete's hysterical laughter.

  
And Dean...well Dean's just confused.

  
“YOU DIPSHIT!” The guy says from the ground. “YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT!”

  
Pete's only answer is to laugh harder. He's leaning against the building unable to hold himself upright.

  
“I HATE YOU!”

  
“OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BREATHE!” Pete's doubles over, still laughing. Dean can imagine that he has tears streaming down his face by now.

  
“You fucking asshole!” The guy says, getting up on his feet.

  
Pete straightens up and imitates the guy's very girly shriek before bursting into laughter again.

  
“Very fucking funny.” The guy says but he's laughing as he says it and soon enough they are both just giggling like little kids.

  
And Dean just shakes his head as he watches them. _Fucking kids_ , he thinks.

  
“How can you still call yourself a hunter after that?” Pete says finally able to calm himself down enough to speak properly.

  
Well that certainly peaks the older hunter's interest.

_This guy was a hunter? Like a hunter **hunter**? Like him? There is no way!_

  
He moves a little closer to get a proper look at the guy.

He a little taller than Pete, chubby, with a beard, dressed in all black with a leather jacket. He has shoulder length curly hair and a black bandanna on his head. He looks nothing like a hunter, more like a biker, actually.

  
“FUCK YOU! I could have shot your short ass!” The _“hunter”_ bellows.

  
“Yeah right!” Pete waves a dismissive hand towards him.

  
So this guy was a hunter, therefore a human, Pete didn't really look like he liked vampires, ironically, so they were friends?

  
_Huh_ , Dean thinks while he pockets his gun.

  
The two start walking together, the guy draping an arm around the vampire's shoulders.

Just as he's about to leave Dean stops and think back on Sam's words. He should probably talk with the guy; try to subtly say he's sorry without actually saying it.

He takes a deep breath before he comes out of the shadows he had been hiding in.

  
“Hey!”

  
The two turn around and the minute Pete sees him he tenses up, which his friend sees and tenses up too.

  
“Hey, hey relax!” Dean lifts his hands up in surrender. “I'm not here to cause trouble.”

  
“Wow, that's a shocker.” Pete replies in a cold tone and _okay_ he deserved that one.

  
“Who the hell is this guy, Pete?” His friend asks, looking at the two.

  
“It's...complicated.” Pete sighs.

  
“I'm a hunter.” Dean says with a small smile.

  
“Oh! Me too!” The guy grins happily and both Dean and Pete snort.

  
“Fuck you guys!” The guy crosses his hands sulking.

  
“Sorry. Look...Pete, I'm not gonna do anything, okay?” Dean takes a deep breath. “I'm...just not really used to guys like you and I'm a little...you know.” He shrugs looking as innocent as possible.

  
“Yeah, I don't like guys like me too.”

  
“Wait does he know about the vampire thing?” Pete's friend asks and Dean shakes his head. “Subtle.”

  
Pete grins. “Yeah he knows. By the way, this is Dirty.”

  
Dean raises both eyebrows as the guy thrust out his hand. “Dirty?”

  
The guy grins shaking Dean's hand. “It's a family name.”

  
And the hunter can't help but laugh at that one. And just like that the almost unbearable tension is gone.

  
“So why don't you guys fill me in while we head out to get some drinks?” Dirty suggests wrapping both arms around the other two.

  
And to Dean that sounds like a great idea.

  
As the three head out they fail to notice the figure in the shadows following them.

  
***  
The empty bottle of beer makes a loud smack as it hits the table, thankfully _not_ breaking.

  
“Holy shit, that's intense.” Dirty mutters looking at the two as they finish the long tale of how they met.

  
They're sitting in some shitty bar, each one with a nice buzz and a bottle of beer in front of them.

  
“Tell me about it. I almost shit myself when you started chasing me with that car.” Pete mutters shaking his head.

  
“Dude when we saw you taking on all those bloodsuckers all by yourself we felt like we were in the twilight zone or something. We had no idea what to do. We've never really seen a vampire fight other vampires.” Dean explains and he feels a lot better about the kid now that he's spend a little more time with him and his friend, who is just hilarious.

  
“I don't really take on that many at ones...”

  
Dirty snorts.

  
“Shut up! But there was this girl...”

  
“Of course there was!” Dirty laughs and this time he gets a smack on the back of his head.

  
“She was surrounded by like a dozen of 'em and they probably wanted to take her with them and do god knows what to her. I couldn't let that happen.” He finishes shrugging.

  
Dean looks the kid over, considering him. “That's pretty brave...”

  
Pete smiles.

  
“...and stupid.” The smile drops. “...but still brave.” Dean finishes.

  
“I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult.” Pete mutters and the hunter grins.

  
The older Winchester takes a huge swing of his beer. “ So, looks like we got to know each other pretty good.”

  
Pete and Dirty laugh.

  
Dean claps his hands. “How about you tell me all about your little freak out back there.”

  
The relaxed expression on Pete's face falls immediately.

He looks down at his hands and starts fiddling with the bottle in front of him, his nails scrapping on the glass.

  
“What freak out?” Dirty asks looking at the two.

  
“When your friend mentioned that you've drank human blood before.”

  
Dean notices that Dirty tenses up at that, looking sadly at his friend.

  
“I didn't mean to...” He finally says after a solid minute of silence. “...I can't even remember it very well...It's just that when I finally came to myself...I...”

  
Dirty places a hand on his back and rubs it. “You don't need to explain anything, man.”

  
“Actually you do.” Dean says and can feel a little bit of guilt creeping up on him but he pushes it down.

“Look, man you seem like a nice enough guy but I can't trust you completely until I get the whole story.”

  
Dirty opens his mouth for a remark but the vampire stops him. “It's fine...I get it.”

  
Dean orders three more beers and turns fully to the kid.

  
Pete takes a deep and shaky breath. “It...um...happened only a couple of times and they were all life or death but...the first time it did was when I...when I first got turned.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End ! Hope you liked it ! 
> 
> Yay! Hello Dirty ! Finally he joins the team. :D 
> 
> And see! Dean is warming up to Pete finally! They just needed to chat over a nice cold beer! :P :D 
> 
> Anyway as you may have guessed next chapter we're going back in time to find out how old Pete boy got turned. 
> 
> I'm super excited about it! :D 
> 
> So grant me some Kudos or a comment to let me know what you think of the chapter and to feed me some positive energy ! :D 
> 
> See ya guys soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry Sorry and Hello ! 
> 
> I am very very sorry for the late update but i literally could not get my hands on my computer for more than 10 minutes and that ain't enough time to post or write anything unless i'm like The Flash or something. 
> 
> I have had so much to do the past few days it's crazy! But i won't bore you with the details so lets continue to the thing you're here for! 
> 
> The New Chapter ! Yay! I decided to give you a longer chapter this time to make up for my late update. :) 
> 
> Just FYI this is a flashback and Pardon any mistakes. Enjoy!

Dirty places a hand on his back and rubs it. “You don't need to explain anything, man.”

  
“Actually you do.” Dean says and can feel a little bit of guilt creeping up on him but he pushes it down. “Look, man you seem like a nice enough guy but I can't trust you completely until I get the whole story.”

  
Dirty opens his mouth for a remark but the vampire stops him. “It's fine...I get it.”

  
Dean orders three more beers and turns fully to the kid.

  
Pete takes a deep and shaky breath. “It...um...happened only a couple of times and they were all life or death but...the first time it did was when I...when I first got turned.”

  
                                                                                                                _ **1 year ago.**_

  
_Pete had met Andy Hurley two years ago and well you could never forget a guy like him, with his tattoos and sweet attitude which actually hid a wild viciousness._

_The two went to the same college but they didn't really talk much. They had talked at a few parties and had fought a few times both together and against each other but other than that nothing. They really started getting along when Andy found out that Pete plays bass, from there he was introduced him to Joe and Patrick and the sparks of friendship flew immediately._

  
_Joe was the crazies most fun person Pete had ever met, you could never be bored when Joe Trohman was around. And then there was Patrick Stump, who sounded like an angel and looked like a puppy, he was probably the purest person Pete had ever met and the shortest but man did he have a short fuse._

  
_They started practicing in their little “band” every other day and actually made a few original songs. They played a few places and people really seemed to like them but it didn't look like it was going to go anywhere. They all had their own agendas and plans. It was too late to change their minds now. So they just settled on playing for fun. And it was all pretty fun well except when his friends went all, Buffy the vampire slayer on him._

  
_Yeah apparently Andy, Joe and Patrick believed that vampires existed and that they are all over Chicago. It was kind of cute most of the times, also incredibly hilarious when they decide to go vampire hunting drunk. What a sight was that to behold, Pete will forever be mad at himself for not recording them._

  
_They're theories were pretty solid and interesting, and Pete was always up to hearing how some of the professors at the university were vampires but things started getting a little odd when they met this weird guy who called himself Dirty and was apparently a vampire hunter. Actually not only that but he was one of many in the city._

  
_And annoyingly enough all the guys hung on his words like they were gospel. Pete didn't buy it. Pete didn't like him, he was filling his friends' heads with shit._

  
_That's how one day Pete stumbled on Andy, Patrick and Joe sitting at Stella's dinner and watching intently out of the window. He came up to them but they didn't look like they heard him. He grinned to himself and leaned as close as he could before shouting._

  
_“Whatcha guys doin'?!”_

  
_All three jumped and Pete started laughing settling next to Patrick._

  
_“Dude! Not cool!” Patrick says annoyed with a hand on his chest. Pete just grins slinging an arm over his friend's shoulder._

  
_“So?” He asks looking at all three of them._

  
_“We're sculpting the area.” Joe whispers and Andy nods briskly next to him._

  
_Pete raises an eyebrow. “For what reason?”_

  
_“Dirty said that he spotted a couple of bloodsuckers here.” Andy explains and Pete's expression falls along with his good mood._

  
_He groans and leans back, taking Patrick with him. “Are you kidding me? Again with this guy?”_

  
_“Dude, he's legit!” Andy argues._

  
_“Dude, he's fucking crazy.” Pete throws his hands in the air._

  
_“What about the stuff he showed us. About all those murders and disappearances that date back like 100 years? All those stories and all the other hunters?” Andy counters crossing his hands._

  
_“Have you even met any other hunters?” Pete bites back._

  
_“No but...”_

  
_Joe steps in then. “They meet on the field and we haven't been on the field yet.”_

  
_“Yeah okay, Captain.” Pete mumbles as sarcastically as he can._

  
_The guys turn around and keep looking out the window. Pete stays silent looking at them before leaning towards them again._

  
_“How'd you expect to find any vampires in the daylight?” He says, matter-of-factly._

  
_“They can't be on direct sunlight, dude.” Joe says, as if it's obvious._

  
_Pete rolls his eyes. “Riiight.”_

  
_After a few minutes of nothing they all get tired and decide to order something, to the waitress's delight, seeing as they've just been sitting for the past hour. They eat, occasionally checking the window. As they discussing the best 80-ties action movies Andy interrupts them._

  
_“Hey, hey guys. Look there.” He points out the window and across the street. In one of the allies there are 2 people._

  
_The others look outside before looking to the drummer. “So?” Pete asks._

  
_“They've been standing like that for the past 20 minutes.” Andy explains and Joe and Patrick straighten up._

  
_“You think?” Patrick asks cautiously and Andy nods._

  
_“What? That they're gonna have sex soon?” Pete asks in a hushed mocking tone._

  
_“No, dude! They might be...you know.” Joe says waving his hands around._

  
_“Really into each other?” Pete asks and the others glare at him._

  
_“Two guys?” He tries again this time not hiding his smile. Joe shakes his head getting up._

  
_“Two girls?” Pete keeps going and Andy follows after Joe very annoyed._

  
_“Aliens?”_

  
_Patrick shakes his head getting up. “Dude!” he mumbles disapprovingly._

  
_“What?” Pete goes after Patrick. “You're telling me you believe in vampires but not in aliens?”_

  
_“We believe in those too!” Andy yells from outside and Pete grins._

  
_“Oh, that's cool then. Didn't want you discriminating or anything.”_

  
_As all four boys run across the street they manage to get a better view of the two people there. It's a guy and a girl. The girl is leaning limply on wall, her eyes closed and the guy looks like he's ravishing her._

  
_“Hey!” Andy yells ready for a fight but then the guy lifts his head and the girl opens her eyes lazily._

  
_“What?” The girl asks in a slurred tone. All three boys go red in the faces, and Pete is just standing behind them with an amused look._

  
_“Oh!I'm...I'm sorry we...we thought...” Patrick stammers, changing shades of red with every passing second. Joe and Andy just look very uncomfortable._

  
_“What?” The guy says in an angry tone, clearly annoyed at the interruption._

  
_“Sorry!” Patrick squeaks, turning on his heels and bolting Andy and Joe quickly following suit._

_Pete just shakes his head with a smile and turns to walk away._

  
_He turns around deciding to apologize to for not stopping his friends but the words die in his throat. He blinks a few times, shakes his head and walks away._  
_As his friends head back to the diner quietly from embarrassment, Pete can't delete the image of that guy sinking his teeth in the girl's neck._

  
_Just my imagination, fueled by my stupid friends, he thinks._

  
_***_

  
_Things turn for the worst after that day._

_Because of his stupid stupid brain he's imagining things now. He starts noticing things that he shouldn't notice and he starts seeing things that he shouldn't. More people start disappearing and some even turn up dead after a few days._

_And he knows that's normal._

  
_The world is fucked up after all. But when his band keeps insisting that it's vampires it's kind of hard not to start thinking like them. But he never tells them, he won't let them get that pleasure._

_So he scoffs and laughs whenever they present him with new evidence and starts running home after university._

  
_***_

  
_One day during class Dallon plops himself next to Pete._

  
_“Petey boy, you're gonna love me!” He grins._

  
_Pete sees Dallon Weekes twice a week and they're pretty close, as close as two people who see each other twice a week can get._

_Dallon is a wiz at finding wicked parties Pete can go to. After Pete beat a guy's ass for him Dallon's been giving him the addresses of all the new and most popular places he could go to._

_Pete really likes him._

  
_“I already do.” Pete grins back._

  
_“Well now you're gonna love me twice as much.” He digs in his pocket and pulls out a white envelope._

  
_Pete frowns snatching it and turning it over a few times. “Um...very old-fashioned.”_

  
_“Dude it's an invite to William Beckett's party!”_

  
_“Who?”_

  
_“William Beckett, man! He's like a super rich and popular guy who goes here.” Dallon continues excitedly._

  
_“How come I've never heard of him?”_

  
_“Cause you're not popular.”_

  
_“Ouch.” Pete says with a hand on his heart._

  
_“And he doesn't really come here very often.” Dallon continues._

  
_“Didn't the whole popularity thing expire in high school?” Pete sighs tiredly._

  
_“Yeah, kind of but he's known for the awesome secret parties he throws. People say that they are wild! And if you have an invite you can bring friends!”_

  
_“Whoa.” Pete says in the most monotone voice ever. Dallon smacks his shoulder._

  
_“Get a little more excited please! You know what I had to do to get this invite for you? ”_

  
_“Do I want to know?” Pete asks his smile growing. Dallon smacks him again and they both laugh._

  
_“Dude, we're going tonight!”_

  
_Pete agrees before he remembers that he has band practice tonight._

  
**_Fuck!_ **

  
_He turns to Dallon with an idea. “Hey, how many friends can i bring exactly?”_

  
_***_

  
_When Pete goes to tell the guys were he was going tonight he expected to be there for like 10 minutes tops not half an hour. And he most certainly did not expect for all three of his band-mates to completely lose it._

_And not because he was missing band practice or inviting them to a wicked college party but because apparently William Beckett, his host, was a vampire. A fucking vampire._

_Pete is about to lose his shit._

  
_“I am about to lose my shit if you guys don't stop.” He says after a half an hour of arguing._

  
_“Pete we are not going nor letting you go.” Andy says seriously, Joe nodding next to him._

  
_The bassist just laughs and turns for the door of the warehouse but Patrick's standing there his hands raised up to cover it up._

  
_“Move it, Trick.” Pete says tiredly._

  
_“No, it's dangerous.” He answers firmly._

  
_“How'd you know?”_

  
_“Dirty said...” Patrick starts but that is the last straw for Pete and he just explodes._

  
_“FUCKING DIRTY AGAIN! FUCK! Don't you guys see he's just messing with you! You're the only ones stupid enough to listen to him and he's using that! And he sees that I don't buy his bullshit and he's just trying to fuck me over by using you guys!”_

  
_Patrick bites his lips nervously. “Pete, we've been suspecting Beckett for a while know, we just don't have any solid proof tha...”_

  
_“Fucking exactly! You don't have any proof at all! And you know what? I'm fucking tired of all this vampire crap! It was kind of fun in the beginning but it's pass that now! It's fucking annoying and stupid! And crazy!” He turns to all three of his friends as he talks._

  
_“I've come to invite you to this amazing college party which you would never get invited to ever again and just because you're fucking wusses, you make up this crap as an excuse!”_

  
_“It's not an excuse!” Patrick tries again._

  
_“And, and not only is your excuse bad but you expect me to stay here because of it? Just because you don't want to go? Are you fucking serious? Are you jealous or something?”_

  
_“FUCK YOU WENTZ! We're just trying to keep your sorry ass from getting eaten!” Joe snaps ,his fists balling._

  
_“Fuck all your sorry asses! I shouldn't have come here!”_

  
_He heads to the front door and stops when he's in front of Patrick. “Move, Stump.”_

  
_“Pete, please man. This doesn't feel right! We've found reports of people going missing at those parties. That Beckett guy is not right!” Patrick tries one last time looking up at his friend._

  
_“Just because you're embarrassed of yourself and don't want people to see you doesn't mean I have to do the same!” The minute he says the words he regrets them but he doesn't says anything too angry to back down._

  
_Patrick's eyes go wide and he swallows hard. His head goes down and he moves out of the way. Pete storms out of there without looking back._

  
_***_

  
_When Pete and Dallon and a few other of his college friends go to the mysterious party, Pete drowns his anger and building guilt in alcohol._

_After a few drinks Pete can finally appreciate the awesome of this party. First of all It's in this club called “The Castle.” which the guy **has rented!** He's rented the entire **fucking place** and only people with invitations can go in._

  
_How fucking amazing is that?_

_Second of all it's packed, the music is awesome and they're serving this weird purple stuff that just makes Pete all warm and fuzzy inside. By the time midnight passes Pete's forgotten why he had started drinking so excessively in the first place. He was feeling bad about something? Maybe? Whatever!_

  
_That's when a smooth voice reaches his ears. Pete turns around and is faced with a guy? He scrunches up his eyes for a moment before nodding to himself. Yep, it's a guy. But man is he pretty._

  
_Skinny, pale, with long brown hair and big eyes. Pete leans back to get a better look at him. He's wearing a gray suit with a gray bowler hat. He' has this weird coat- cape thingy with fur on one side and it's both the most ridiculous and awesome thing Pete has ever see._

  
_He grins. “Nice outfit!”_

  
_The guy smiles. “Thank you. Are you enjoying yourself?”_

  
_“Yeah! Th's party is fucking 'mazing! Th' guy who 'ade all this is a ba...badass!”_

  
_He laughs at that. “Thank you!”_

  
_And it takes Pete's drunken mind a while to process his words before it finally clicks._

_“OH! Holy shit you're the guy!” Pete scrunches up his eyes and starts snapping his fingers in a attempt to remember._

  
_The guy is just looking at him in amusement. After a few moments of watching Pete struggle he decides to lend a hand. “William Beckett?”_

  
_“YEAH!” He exclaims and the guy, Beckett, laughs._

  
_“Dude, 'is is like the 'ost 'mazing shit ever! It's like so so SO COOL!”_

  
_Beckett tilts his head to the side, smirking. He's looking at Pete like one would look at a small puppy._

  
_“What do you say I introduce you to a couple of friends of mine?” He suggests wrapping a hand around his shoulders. Pete just nods._

  
_The next few minutes, during which they move, he assumes because he honestly feels like they're floating, pass by in a blur of colors and loud music. And suddenly everything is dumbed down so much that Pete can hear his head throbbing._

  
_He looks around and realizes he's in a weird room. Actually he has to rub his eyes a couple of times just to convince himself that there is nothing wrong with his eyes._

  
_The room is all red._

_Red walls, red furniture, red floor. Everything, even the drinks on the table look red. There are red curtains on the walls which Pete thinks is ridiculous because there are no window. There are something like a dozen people in the room, guys and girls drinking and making out, some are even passed out._

  
_“I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.” William whispers in his ear._

  
_“I didn't throw it!” Pete grins stupidly and apparently he said that very loudly because he hears a single laugh ring out the room. He turns towards the sound and a guy in a suit and a white bowler hat is covering his mouth with his hand._

  
_William just sighs, raising a brow at Pete._

  
_“ 'm Pete. Pete Wentz.” William smiles before addressing all the other occupants._

  
_“Everyone, this is Pete.” Everyone pipes out a few 'hellos' and 'heys'. “He is **my** new friend.”_

_Pete feels the hand on his shoulder tighten. “Make him feel welcomed.”_

  
_Everyone yells happily and Pete is pushed into the room and between all these very well dressed strangers. Then there's a drink in his hand and it's fizzling in a weird way but when Pete takes a sip he decides that it's the most delicious thing he has ever tasted and downs three more._

  
_Time passes in a blur, he talks with everyone but mostly William they laugh and have a great time. At one point Beckett leaves and Pete is left alone with all the other people. He takes in his surroundings and suddenly realizes how stuffy it is. People are making out like crazy, if he wasn't as drunk as he was he'd probably feel uncomfortable. But all he does is grin stupidly._

  
_At one point he starts talking with the guy in the white hat. And they spend an embarrassingly long time telling stupid jokes to each other._

_The guy says something to him but Pete can barely make it out but when he looks at him he seems sad. So Pete pulls him in for a very tight hug and kisses his cheek. The guy is too stunt to react and the next thing he knows Beckett is there and pulling Pete towards him._

_There is a new drink in his hand and Pete can't make out the color because everything looks red in this room. Even sweat looks red and everyone is very very sweaty._

  
_Beckett pushes the drink and Pete downs it with a goofy smile. William smiles back and oh, wow Pete never noticed how pretty his eyes were. They were like so pale blue they almost looked white. Actually they looked very very white._

  
_“Yo' 'ave w-weird eyes.” he blurs out and it catches Beckett by surprise._

  
_“Good weird or bad weird?” He asks after his features smooth out._

  
_“G'd weird. Th'y look really cool. Suits 'ou!” He laughs and Beckett laughs too._

  
_“You're pretty sweet.” Beckett says._

  
_“You're pretty...pretty.” Pete grins resting his head on the couch._

_Beckett's eyes go wide for a second before a serious expression overcomes his face. He looks at Pete for a few minutes until he starts feeling weird._

  
_“Ha ha ha, what? Do I 'ave smthin on ma face?” He asks running a hand over his face. William grabs his hand and lowers it._

  
_“No. It's fine.”_

  
_He shifts closer to Pete placing a hand on his shoulder. “Pete I want to give you something.”_

  
_“Wha'?” he asks, straightening up._

  
_“It's a surprise.” William grins and wow what is wrong with his teeth._

_Pete blinks a few times because he knows for a fact that people's teeth aren't that sharp, unless they sharpened them like that guy from Sleepy Hollow._

  
_William leans in and for a second Pete thinks he's gonna kiss him but then he lowers his head and suddenly a sharp pain explodes in his neck. Pete stiffens for a second._

  
_“Wha...”He stammers but Beckett just wraps a hand around his waist and pulls him closer. Pete tries to pull away but the guy's grip is like iron._

_He looks around desperately and sees that no one is paying any attention. The pain increases and Pete tries to scream but it just dies on his lips._

  
_Beckett puts a hand on the back of his head and Pete feels himself falling back. He hits the soft cushion of the couch and Beckett's weight is suddenly on top of him keeping him from moving._

  
_He looks around frantically again and his eyes fall on the guy with the white hat. He looks sad. Pete manages to mouth out help but the guy just shakes his head._

_He hears the faintest “relax” before his vision blurs._

  
_The last thing that goes through his mind is Patrick, Joe and Andy arguing with him about William Beckett._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End ! YAY ! Hope you liked it. 
> 
> The flashback will continue, don't worry! We will find out more about our emo vampire ! 
> 
> So i know that Dirty and Pete were (still are probably) like super BFFs but i wanted to turn it around a little, make it more interesting. I have thought about how Pete got from hating him to liking him in this but i'll see if i'll include it in this story. I'm not sure but if you are interested i might post fillers after i finish this story. :)
> 
> Again please give my soul some Kudos or comments it might help me update faster. : P 
> 
> just kidding! Or am I ?! don't worry I will love you either way ! 
> 
> See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...what can i say except I AM SO SORRY!
> 
> I'll explain below and please read it cause it's important. 
> 
> I won't waste any more of you wonderful readers' time so please enjoy and sorry.

_When Pete comes to the first thing he feels is pain._

_His whole body is aching. His head is hurting and there is this weird feeling that he just can't describe. When he opens his mouth a groan comes out. He blinks a few time till his vision clears._

  
_Red._

_All he sees is red._

_He turns his head and his eyes widen. He shoots up into a sitting position. There are bodies all around him._

_When he takes a closer look he realizes that some of them are torn apart. A hand flies to his mouth to stop the scream traveling up his throat. Pete starts panicking, breathing hard, his body starts shaking, as he tries to stand on his feet._

  
_He walks slowly until he sees something moving. There's a girl on the ground. She laying on top of some guy and there are weird noises coming out of her._

_Pete takes a step closer and her head immediately snaps up. She turns around and Pete stops breathing._

_Her mouth is covered in blood. She grins and Pete can see sharp fangs coming out of her mouth. The girl lifts the guy she's on top of by the collar and towards Pete. He's throat is torn to shreds and blood is steadily poring out._

  
_“Want some?” She asks._

  
_Pete staggers back in disgust and horror, trips on something and falls flat on his ass._

  
_The girl looks at him in confusion. “Don't worry, it's fine.”_

  
_That is when the scent finally overcomes the shock and Pete... **Pete can finally smell it!**_

_It's like nothing he has ever smelled before..... **It's intoxicating!**_

_An involuntary moan escapes his lips and Pete slaps a hand over his mouth._

  
_The girl grins looking ecstatic. “Wait till you taste it!”_

  
_But Pete just shakes his head, because it feels and looks wrong, and bolts out of the room._

_Thankfully the door is not locked and there is no one in the club. Pete runs out as fast as he can, he can still hear the girl yelling after him. He tries the entrance but it's locked. Somehow he manages to find the back exit and is out in the street._

  
_Bright sunlight hits his skin and he can't help a sigh in relief. He stands there for a few moments just soaking in. He feels his skin getting warmer and smiles...but then **it doesn't stop.**_

_It gets warmer and warmer the longer he stand there and when Pete looks down at his hands he sees that they are red. The heat starts getting unbearable and when he sees smoke coming out of his skin he screams and backs away into a shadowy alley._

  
_Thankfully the smoking stops and the pain eases a little but nothing else. Pete is very quickly losing his sanity._

_He is freaking out!_

_He can't make sense of any of this. He can't think at all. He tries to go out again but the minute sunlight touches his skin it starts burning. So Pete stays there huddled up between a few trashcans and tries to figure out what the hell is happening to him._

  
_***_

  
_When the sun goes down and Pete has calmed down enough to be able to think somewhat rationally._

_He knows that skin burning in the sunlight is not normal nor is blood smelling good. Therefore he can't go to the hospital or the police. There is a particularly nasty thought floating in his head but whenever it swims up Pete pushes it down._

_So after a long contemplation he decided to go to the only people who might be able to help him: his band._

  
_***_

  
_When Pete finally reaches the warehouse he's tired and in pain and that weird feeling in his stomach is torturous._

_He can barely stand upright when he walks through the door. Things are getting very blurry now. He's panting so hard that he doesn't hear the steps coming towards him until he hears a familiar voice._

  
_“Pete?”_

  
_He lifts his head up and the figure in front of him is so blurry that he can't make it out but that voice is unmistakable._

  
_“...Trick.” He croaks out, a smile pulling at his lips._

  
_The fuzzy spot that is Patrick starts moving around frantically. “Pete! Holy shit where have you been? We haven't heard from you in 2 days! Why are you covered in blood? What the hell happened?”_

  
_Pete opens his mouth to replay but his knees give out and he falls to the ground._

  
_“Pete!”_

  
_He hears the tapping of feet and strong hands are grabbing his shoulders and steadying him._

  
_“Pete, what the hell, man? Are you okay? Pete!” Patrick's voice is shaking and Pete feels really bad. He wants to say not to worry that he just had a rough night and....... did he say 2 days?_

  
_Pete blinks a few times and he seems to be doing that quite often. Then the most delicious scent hits his nostrils and he can't help but lean towards it._

  
_“Pete! Are you...what are you...Are you passing out? Is that what's happening?! Please don't pass out!” Patrick yells from somewhere far away, which is weird because Pete can clearly remember him being right in front of him a minute ago._

  
_“So good.” He mumbles leaning towards the smell and sticking his face in something soft and he can actually feel it throbbing, that's weird._

  
_“Pete?”_

  
_Just then Pete realizes what that weird thing he was feeling was. It was hunger. **GOD he's starving!** It was like he hasn't eaten in weeks!_

  
_He opens his mouth and licks the soft and delicious smelling thing in front of him._

  
_“Pete!”_

  
_Huh, he didn't know Patrick's voice could get that high. It sounds kind of adorable. He does it again and he can now faintly taste something salty. It's kind of good._

  
_“What the fuck are you on? What are you doing?”_

  
_That's when Pete decides that he can't take it anymore, he is way too hungry. He opens his mouth and sinks his into the softness and it's like heaven just pours into his mouth._

  
_GOD! He has never tasted something so good in his entire life!_

_He wraps his hands around whatever it is, not willing to let it go. He drinks and drinks and it's like he's drinking life itself. His body stops hurting, his skin cools down, he actually feels stronger. It’s unreal how good it feels. He loses himself in that moment, thinking of nothing else but drinking more._

  
_Just then he hears a loud bang which kind of shakes him out of his buzz. And then there's pain again and voices and something is trying to pull him away from his deliciousness. He growls and tightens his grip sinking his teeth deeper and pulling._

  
_At that an anguished scream rips through his ears and he freezes._

  
_He knows that voice. Pete focuses and he can now hear whimpering below him._

  
_“P-Pete.” A voice cries out and... **Oh God!** He knows that voice!_

_“P-please...s-stop.”_

  
_He pulls back and suddenly he comes face to face with Patrick and his heart stops._

  
_Patrick is laying underneath him tears streaming down his pale cheeks. His neck is a mess, and he almost looks gray in comparison to all the red. Blood is leaking from a wound on his neck and he is shaking like a leaf._

  
_Pete doesn't realize he's crying until tears start dropping on Patrick's face._

  
_Patrick tries to pull himself up, to move. “P-please...Pete.” he says and his voice is so weak you can barely hear it._

  
_“T-trick?” Pete stammers out._

  
_“Please...Pete...no more. I...I can't...it hurts...please don't....” Patrick cries shakily and new tears start falling down Pete's cheek._

  
_“Joe keep the gun on him, I'll call an ambulance!” A voice says from somewhere and it registers in the back of Pete's head that it's Andy._

  
_“Trick, I...I'm sorry...I don't...I didn't know what...?” He covers his friend's wound with his hand and he's starting to shake now._

  
_“P-Pete...” Patrick starts to try and pull away but a shiver wracks trough him and he squeezes his eyes shut._

  
_“Patrick!” Pete places his other hand on the other side of the singer's neck. “Patrick! Oh fuck! Patrick, I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry I don't know what...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry...!”_

  
_But a pain filled moan from Patrick stops him._

  
_“Pete...please stop...” But then Patrick's eyes roll back and he goes limp._

  
_“Trick? Trick! PATRICK!” Pete shakes him and taps his cheek a few times but there is no response._

  
_“Fuck! Patrick! No, no, no, no, Patrick! FUCK! Wake up! Patrick!”_

  
_New tears fall, a new pain fills his body and he can't breathe anymore._

  
_“PATRICK!” He screams at the top of his lungs, his heart breaking along with his voice._

  
***

  
“Wow.” Dean sighs taking a swing of his beer. “So he was the very first person you ever drank from?”

  
“Yeah...It was the most horrible moment in my life. I actually though I had killed him.” Pete mutters.

  
“But you didn't!” Dirty insists next to him.

  
“But it was pretty close.” Pete grits his teeth. “If I hadn't stopped...”

  
“The important thing is that you did. Hey look at me!” Dean claps a hand on his shoulder and Pete turns to the hunter.

  
“What you did was pretty much impossible; I want you to know that.” Dean says in the most sincere tone he can muster, because after hearing what this kid has been through he needs to hear it.

Pete smiles a little, nodding.

  
“What happened after that?”

  
The vampire sighs. “I ran away. I couldn't stand to be anywhere near any of them after what I did. I hid in the sewers for a few days, hoping that I would starve to death. Unfortunately something worst happened. Some worker came for whatever the fuck reason, I don't even know and I guess he came too close...”

  
Dean's expression goes grim.

  
“I don't ever remember anything. I just woke up one day surrounded by his torn up body.”

  
“You couldn't help it, man.” Dirty offers but Pete snaps back.

  
“That's not an excuse!” And Dean doesn't say that he agrees with the kid.

  
Pete takes a swing of his own beer before continuing. “Anyway, after that I stayed away from people, drinking rats whenever I found them...”

  
“Ewww...” Dean mutters.

  
“Yeah. I don't remember how long that went on for, maybe a week or so. And then one night I was walking through town and I stumbled on a few vampires and I figured that if I could get them to kill me it'd be good.”

  
Pete bites his lip before a smile breaks through.

  
“But my guys wouldn't have any of that. I don't even know how they fucking found me but the next thing I knew they were all around me guns blazing, taking all the other vampires out. They stuffed me in the car and got me back to the warehouse. They spend the next few days feeding me blood that they later told me they stole from some hospital. I don't even know how they managed that but my bet is on Hurley. After I was able to function normally I told them that I wouldn't let a single drop of human blood near my lips ever again.”

  
“Well...more or less.” Dirty muttered and Pete slapped him.

  
Dean raised an eyebrow.

  
“There were a couple of incidents.” He says sheepishly. “But like I told you it was all life or death and I haven't killed a single person. Only vampires.”

  
Dean nods patting the boy's back. “That's one hell of a story kid.”

  
Pete nods with a smile on his face.

  
“So how did you find out he was a vampire?” Deans asks looking at Dirty.

  
“Oh, man at the time it wasn't but now that it think about it, it was pretty fucking hilarious.” Pete laughs as his friend nods.

  
Pete gets comfortable ready to tell the story. “So we had to break into this store aft...”

  
He stops midway and the guys see his eyes widen.

  
“Pete?” Dirty ask looking at him with worry.

  
“What's wrong?” Dean asks his hand already going to his gun.

  
Fear takes over Pete's face as he turns around in his seat. “ I know that scent!” And he's out of the door in seconds.

  
Dean curses under his breath and him and Dirty follow suit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! THE END AND I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY !
> 
> I know that I've been repeating that for the past few chapters but i am literally in the middle of shooting a music video for a friend of mine's rock band right now! And i knew we were gonna do it but things just started happening so fucking fast all of a sudden that i can barely take a breath!
> 
> So i am very sorry for the late updates. 
> 
> SO HERE ARE SOME BAD NEWS. :(
> 
> First of all don't worry i am NOT planning on abandoning this story ever! :)
> 
> BUT I will ones again have to make a few changes to the updates. Yes i know, it sucks and i am sorry. 
> 
> I will be updating ones a week from now on. I may sometimes update faster but the longest i am going to make you wait is 7 days. 
> 
> It's just that i have a lot of work right now and i need some more time on this story. 
> 
> Ones again i am sorry every single person that is reading this is just amazing to me and i am so very thankful and happy that there are people that actually like this so...yeah. Thank you and I am sorry for this. 
> 
> Please if you want leave a kudos or a comment, i'll love ya a lot. 
> 
> See ya. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! I've got a new chapter for ya folks just as i said. :D 
> 
> Hope ya like it and pardon my mistakes. :D

When all three hunters exit the bar they are faced with four guys and a girl waiting for them. Pete's breath hitches when he sees her. It's the same girl he had saved! _How the fuck did they find her?!_   His hands ball into fists and Pete tries his best not to lunge at the others surrounding her. The guys are wearing all black, leather is covering their bodies and chains are hanging from almost everywhere. Their eyes are white and sharp smiles are stretching their lips.

  
“Aw, shit Punkers!” Dirty groans, taking a fighting stance.

  
“What?” Dean asks his gun already pointing at the...Punkers?

  
“It's what we call their group.” Dirty elaborates. _What a lame name_ , Dean thinks. 

“I'll tell you again. Let. Her. Go!” Pete growls taking a step forward. He looks at the girl and she's shaking like a leaf but the moment she recognizes him Pete hears her racing heartbeat slow down a bit. 

  
The bald-headed guy from before steps up and Pete can't help but growl. 

  
“Hello again kid. Just came to finish our little fight.” a vicious smile creeps on his face. “And what better way to get you fired up than her.”

  
Dean sees Pete's fists start to shake and puts his hand in front of him. “Hold on there, Pete. Who is she?”

  
“It's the girl I saved before. I...I though she had ran away.”

  
“Don't be gullible, Pete.” A deep voice says from the side. “You and I both know that ones you have a scent it's impossible to lose it.”

  
All three hunters turn around to see a man step up from behind the group of punk vampires. He's dressed in a black suit with a black bowler hat tilted to the side, a puff of blond hair poking out from under it.

  
“Aw, shit a Dandy!” Dirty groans and Dean again has to lift a confused brow.

  
“A what now? Do you just come up with these on the fly?”

  
Dirty rolls his eyes. “Pfff, I wish.”

  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Pete stiffens. _Things are just getting better and better_ , he thinks. 

  
“Just here to deliver a message from our dear leader.” He smiles, his fangs shining. “It's a pleasure to meet you by the way. I'm Dmitri.”

  
The Winchester steps in front of Pete, points his gun and shoots. “Sorry not taking any messages today.”

  
The bullet connects with the dandy's shoulder and all hell breaks lose.

The vampires charge at the hunters and the next second blood starts spilling. Pete claws and rips his way through to the girl. Dirty and Dean each have a gun in their hands and are going crazy.

  
When more vampire start dropping Dean starts looking for the Dandy but then another vampire jumps him.

As they are fighting the hunters hear a desperate “NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!” and turn to see the Dandy with his hands wrapped around the girl's throat, standing a few feet away from Pete who is just shaking with either rage or fear or both.

Pete's eyes keep shifting from the girl's face to the Dandy's.

He wants to move, to attack but every time he does, Dmitri digs his nails into her throat. Pete's hand lifts up a little, reaching out to the girl and he sees her do the same.

She's looking at him with fear and hope, Pete can see the tears falling down her cheeks and his heart breaks. He mouths "it's gonna be okay." to her before turning to the Dandy with a deathly glare. "Let. Her. Go."

  
The Dandy, Dmitri, just grins. “ As you wish.” His nails slash across her neck and he flings her towards Pete.

  
He doesn't even hesitate. He bolts towards her and catches her. Pete wraps his hands around her and  tightens his hold, trying to keep her upright when her legs give out. She's gasping and shaking and crying. Red starts flowing from her neck and Pete can't breath for a second. 

  
He puts one of his hands on her neck desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

“Hey, hey. It's okay, it's okay calm down. Calm down, look at me.” The girl lifts her head towards him, tears falling from her eyes.

  
“It's not that deep. Do you hear me? It's not that deep, you're gonna be fine, okay? Okay.” Pete feels like he's shaking more than she is. 

  
The girl nods and tries to smile. Pete smiles too even though all he can think about right now is her rapid heartbeat and the blood seeping through his fingers.

  
Pete sees Dmitri behind the girl and growls. “You think that's gonna make me bite her? I wasn't turned yesterday, asshole.”

He pulls the girl flush against his body. “It's gonna take a lot more than that.”

  
Dmitri narrows his eyes, his expression turning grim. “Alright.”

  
The next thing Pete knows Dmitri is right in front of him. Then he hears the girl gasp before he feels a sharp pain hit him.

  
Dmitri grins, rising his eyebrows . “How's that?”

  
Pete looks down and sees a blade coming out of the girl's stomach and going into his.

  
Dmitri pushes the blade in and twists it. The girl gasps and Pete's knees give out. The Dandy pulls the blade out as they fall to the ground.

Pete falls to his knees still clutching the girl.

  
“Oh and Beckett says he's running out of patience.” Dmitri says and the next minute he's gone.

  
The girl starts coughing and Pete looks down at her. There is blood coming out of her mouth.

  
“H-hey, h-h-hold on. O-okay?”Pete says with a shaky voice. The girl looks at him and grabs onto his collar. She runs her fingers over his cheek. 

  
“A-Ashlee.”

  
Pete scrunches up his brows. “W-what?”

  
“I...” She coughs again and tears fill Pete's eyes. “I'm Ashlee.”

  
The young vampire scrunches up his eyes, tears spilling. “I'm Pete.”

  
She smiles, her lips tainted with red. “T-thank y-you, Pete.”

  
She's shaking so hard right now Pete feels like she's gonna fall apart but she desperately tries to keep the smile on her lips.

  
“W-what are you talking about I didn't fucking do anything!” Pete cries out.

  
Her eyes fall shut and she goes limp.

Pete freezes.

  
“Hey! No, no, no, no, no! NO! WAKE UP! DON'T! DON'T....PLEASE!” He turns around and sees Dean and Dirty in the distance.

“GUYS! HELP!”

When he turns back around and focuses on the girl he realizes that he can't hear her heart beating anymore.

  
***

  
Dean and Dirty finish off the last vampires and take a moment to catch their breaths but that's when they hear Pete's desperate “GUYS!HELP” and they're running before they realize it.

  
When Dean reaches Pete, the kid has his face pressed against the girl's neck and for one terrifying moment the hunter thinks he's feeding of her. But when he gets closer he sees that he only has his forehead on her neck and is openly crying.

  
“Pete.” Dirty steps closer cautiously.

  
“I saved her.” He chocks out. “I SAVED her! I watched her run away! She was supposed to be FUCKING SAFE!” He screams at the top of his lungs, his tears mixing with her blood and Dean can’t help but wonder how the kid can stand it.

  
Dirty steps up and grabs his friend's shoulders slowly pulling him away from the girl. “ Come on, man. Come with me.”

  
“I can't hear her heart. I can't...” Pete whispers but lets go of the girl's body.

  
Dirty pulls him to his feet and it takes him a second before he starts screaming.

  
“HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU'VE BEEN STABBED! PETE WHAT THE FUCK?!”

  
Pete looks down at his stomach. For a few seconds he just stares before brushing a hand over his wound. He looks at the blood on his hand and keels over.

  
Luckily both Dean and Dirty are close and manage to catch him.

  
“Fuck! Fuck, okay, okay you gotta take him to the guys and...and I'll take care of the body.” Dirty says a little panicked.

  
“Whoa, whoa wait! You want me to go back with him half dead in my arms?” Dean asks in disbelieve. “Did you forget how we met?”

  
“Fuck dude, if you don't hurry he's not gonna be just half dead and then you're gonna be having problems.” Dirty snaps. “ And besides, I can't leave this girl here!”

  
Dean looks around before consoling the sky hoping it might give him a way out of this situation. Unfortunately all the sky shows him is that day is creeping in, which just makes things worst for the little half-dead emo vampire.

  
“FUCK! Fine, fine!” Dean groans and picks Pete up. Dirty give him a quick salute before going to work.

  
Dean carries Pete to the car and puts him in the back seat before driving off as fast as he can. “Just hang in there kid.”

  
“Why couldn't I save her?” Pete mumbles from the back.

  
Dean presses his lips together trying to focus on the road. “You did everything you could for that girl.”

  
“Ashlee.” Pete puts in.

  
“You did everything you could for Ashlee.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! 
> 
> Man i feel like I've been putting poor little Pete through hell the past few chapter. Whoops! 
> 
> Sorry Pete but The Plot demands it! Aaand it's just gonna get worst from here! 
> 
> ALSO Dean is gonna have some explaining to do !!! 
> 
> Hi-hi-hi-hi ! Hope ya like it!
> 
> Leave a Kudos or a comment for my hungry soul and see ya next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW Chapter! Yaeehhheeeehhheyyyy! 
> 
> Please enjoy and pardon the mistakes as always.

Loud breaks screeching in front of the warehouse, is what alerts the boys and Sam to the return of the older Winchester. However a bloody and half-dead Pete hanging off him is not something that they were expecting to see. Of course the three boys are not very happy about this and proceed to act irrationally.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Joe screams pulling out his gun, the minute he lays eyes on his friend.

  
“OH MY GOD!” Patrick almost falls in his haste to get up.

  
“I knew it!” Andy growls taking his sword and racing towards the older hunter.

  
And Sam? Sam just stares while a million thoughts go through his mind.

A big part of them, he will never admit, are horrible but he takes a deep breath and really looks at his brother.

Dean is covered in blood and a few bruises. The look on his face is what gives him away however. He looks freaked out but not at all guilty. And finally Sam's brain starts working properly and he gets up.

  
***

  
When Dean sees the small army of three coming towards him, he immediately steps back still holding on to the young vampire. He briefly sees his brother's horrified expression and for a second feels betrayed.

  
“WHOA! Whoa, stop, stop! I didn't do this!” The hunter yells holding his free hand up.

  
“LIKE HELL!” Joe fires his gun, the bullet hitting near Dean's leg. The older Winchester jumps back cursing under his breath. He _knew_ this was going to happen!  _Fucking Dirty and his bright ideas!_

  
“GUYS! GUYS! STOP!” Sam screams from behind trying to pass between the three angry boys.

  
“I swear to FUCKING GOD I didn't do this! Ask Dirty!” Dean pleas backing away even more.

  
At that Andy lifts his sword in front of Joe, stopping him.

Joe looks at him with confusion and anger but the drummer ignores him.

  
“Wait. How do you know Dirty?” Andy asks. That gets the other two boys attention and they freeze in place.

  
“We just met and we got attacked by a punch of vampires! Pete got stabbed! I swear!”

  
That's when Sam steps between the boys and his brother, lifting his hands. “Guys, please it wasn't my brother!”

  
Dean smiles.

  
“If it was him, he would have chopped his head off!”

  
And his smile drops. “Seriously?”

  
Sam turns towards his brother and shrugs apologetically.

  
After a awkward pause from all of them, Patrick starts walking, passes by Sam, straight to Dean, glares at him and grabs Pete around the waist pulling him towards him.

  
Pete groans, shivering and presses his face to Patrick's shoulder. The singer tightens his grip looking at his friend. “Joe put the fucking gun down and help me! Andy get the first aid kit.”

  
The other two boys spring into action everything else forgotten.

  
They move the vampire to the couch and let him lay down. The blood immediately begins painting the couch red as Andy starts wrapping Pete in towels and bandages.

  
Dean lets out a long and tired sigh putting his hands on his hips. Sam moves next to him awkwardly and gives him a worried look, his eyes roaming over his body, checking for injuries. Dean catches his look and pats Sam on the shoulder.

  
“Don't worry Sammy, it's not my blood.”

  
“Good.” Sam nods tightly. “...And don't call me Sammy.”

  
Dean chuckles before they hear a pained groan from the couch and their attention is immediately drawn to the four other boys.

  
“Do you know what you're doing?” Sam asks looking at Pete's wound.

  
“Andy's mom is a nurse. He's picked up a few things from her and since we started with the whole vampire hunting thing he's gotten really good at patching up wounds.” Joe informs.

  
“Not this one though.” Andy mutters in a tight voice his hands hovering over Pete's chest.

  
“What?” Patrick turns towards the drummer.

  
“Patrick I can see through him!” Andy bites back.

  
“...Fuck...” Patrick mutters under his breath, rubbing his eyes.

  
The Winchesters exchange worried looks, shifting from foot to foot.

  
“He needs blood.” Joe says.

A brief silence stretches between them all. 

  
“I can go get some. There has to a hospital nearby.” Dean steps up looking at Pete guiltily.  _If he had looked out for the kid more this wouldn't have happened_ , he can't help but think.

  
“He's gonna be dead by the time you get back.” Andy shakes his head and Dean curses under his breath.

  
“Give him his batch!” Sam suggest running a hand through his hair anxiously.

  
“That's not good enough, he needs fresh blood, like right now!” Andy counters anger and fear making his voice shake a little.

  
“Fine!” Patrick growls suddenly moving from his spot, where he was kneeling in front of his friend.

  
“Andy pull him up!”

  
The drummer hesitates for a moment before he nods and does what he's told.

  
Patrick sits down and Andy lowers Pete's head on his lap. Patrick moves Pete's hair out of his eyes and taps him a few times on the cheek.

  
“Um...what are you guys doing?” Sam asks looking at all four boys. A very very bad idea comes to his mind but he dismisses it.

  
Patrick, still looking at Pete, pulls his sleeve up and stretches out his hand. Andy gets a knife and positions it across Patrick's wrist.

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! No! Stop!” Sam tries to go to them but Joe is suddenly in front of him looking very intimidating despite his size.

  
“Relax, dude it's fine.”

  
“No, no it's not! This is dangerous!” Sam argues, trying to go around Joe.

  
The younger Winchester looks at Patrick and he can't help but remember what they had talked about a while ago. Patrick, Joe and Andy had told him how Pete had gotten turned and the first time he had drank human blood. It was horrifying and the way the singer's voice had trembled when he told Sam how Pete had attacked him.

  
“Look, let him drink from me instead!” Sam suddenly pipes up, taking a step closer.

  
“Sam!” Dean pulls his brother back shocked.

  
“Dean, what if he doesn't stop?!” Sam barks but his eyes are on Pete and Patrick.

  
“Relax, I've done this before.” Patrick says, calmly looking down at his friend.

  
“That doesn't matter! He's not himself right now.” Sam argues and he can't help but think about the ways this might go wrong.

  
“I'll be fine.” Patrick says and nods to Andy who drags the knife over his skin.

  
Everyone holds their breaths.

  
Pete's eyes snap open and the minute it registers what's happening he starts trashing, trying to pull away.

  
Both Winchesters share a panicked look before their gaze goes to the vampire.

  
“Pete calm down, it's fine.” Andy says keeping a firm grip on him.

  
“NO! No, no, no, no! I'm not...I'm not gonna...” He's scared now, one hand in front of his face, the other digging into the couch cushion.

  
“Pete, you're gonna die!” Patrick yells frustrated.

  
“PERFECT!” Pete screams back.

  
“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Patrick groans, looks upwards gathering all the strength he needs, grabs Pete's trashing head in one hand and shoved his cut one in his face.

  
Pete's eyes widen for a second before they cloud over and he sinks his teeth in his friend's wrist.

  
Patrick grimaces, biting back the pain. Pete moans and both his hands latch onto Patrick's arm.

  
Everyone else has gone quiet, the tension clear on their bodies, not daring to move as they watch in morbid fascination as the young vampire drains the blood out of the singer's hand.

  
At one point Patrick starts shaking, cold sweat running down his forehead.

  
“I think you should stop.” Sam says worried.

  
“No. It's closing.” Andy informs after a moment and everyone's eyes go to the big hole in Pete's stomach.

The skin is slowly starting to repair itself, the blood has stopped pouring out of the wound and Pete's shaking has subsided. When it finally heals enough for Andy to be able to fix it Patrick starts to pull away.

  
Pete growls like a dog and tightens his grip, his teeth digging into the flesh. Patrick yelps in pain and straightens up.

  
“Pete, that's enough. Let go.” But the vampire has his eyes closed, completely oblivious to the world.

  
“Pete. Stop.” Patrick tries again in a sterner voice but there is still no reaction.

  
He is starting to look very pale now, which is not a good sign.

  
Both Winchester brothers step up but Patrick fixes them with a look, stopping them in their tracks.

  
He takes a deep breath.

  
“PETE PLEASE STOP!” He screams mustering up as much fear in his voice as he can.

The vampire stills, eyes snapping open, coming back to himself. He opens his mouth and lets go, looking incredibly guilty.

  
Tears spill from his eyes. “You...you fucker...You stupid fucking fucker!” He launches himself and wraps his arms around his friend. “I'm...fuck...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!”

  
Patrick squeezes him back just as tightly. “It's fine, it's fine. You stopped! You stopped, okay?”

  
Everyone around the two let out a sigh of relief.

  
Andy moves next to Pete and pries him away from Patrick to patch up his wound while muttering curses under his breath.

  
“Fucking shit.” Dean sighs sitting down on one of the couches. Sam chuckles patting his brother's shoulder.

  
When the drummer is done, he plops himself on the ground wiping at his forehead.

  
Just then the sound of a phone ringing startles them all.

  
“I'll get it.” Patrick says. He stands up and sways. Pete is on his feet in seconds and wrapping his hands around his friend's waist just before he falls.

  
“No, you won't you dipshit.” He says but he sounds more worried then angry as he sets his friend back down on the couch.

  
“I'll get it.” Andy pats Patrick's knee. “Joe go get him some water and something sweet, will you.”

  
Joe nods and heads to the kitchen. “You Winchesters want anything?”

  
“Um...whatever is fine.” Sam smiles.

  
When he comes back with hands full of plates and bottles, passing by Andy who's in a deep conversation he dumps everything on the small table.

  
Pete gets the water and some chocolate for Patrick and hands them over so he doesn't have to move.

  
Joe settles next to his friends opposite to the two brothers and removes some plastic off of one of the plates, revealing half an apple pie.

  
Dean's eyes go wide and snap to the boy. Joe meets his eyes and raises a brow.

  
“You dis my pie, you die.”

  
“What do you think I am? Crazy?” Dean exclaims, sounding offended before mumbling under his breath. “Who even does that?”

  
The corners of Joe's lips turn up and he slices a piece for the hunter as Sam watches with a knowing smirk at them both.

  
Andy comes back after a few minutes.

  
“Who was it?” Joe asks.

  
“Dirty. He's fine but...he said he called around, and apparently there have been other vampires attacks and all of them on hunters.”

  
“Shit.” Pete growls.

  
“Yeah, he said he's gonna try and find out what the hell is going on and call us later to let us know.”

  
“Shouldn't we try to find something too?” Patrick asks, straightening up in his seat.

  
“YOU are not doing anything anymore.” Andy says in his most stern voice. “Actually none of us are. We are all going to bed, right now.”

  
“We'll be heading off then.” Dean says getting to his feet.

  
“No you're not.” Andy says crossing his hands.

  
“We're not?” Sam's brow frowns.

  
“No. You're staying here, cause you can bet that you're on the punks' list now that they've seen you.” He points to Dean, who shifts in place. “It's much safer if you stay here.”

  
“And you can keep a better eye on us here, right?” Dean raises a brow.

  
Andy thinks for a second. “Yeah, that too.” he smirks before turning on his heels and walking away.

  
Everyone agrees without any protest, way to tired and Joe shows the Winchesters to their room while Pete supports Patrick to his.

  
***

  
The minute Dean sees the bed he just take three long strides and tosses himself on it. He sinks into the soft mattress and let out a loud moan. Sam snorts while taking his shoes off and pulling the covers so he can lay down on the bed like a normal person.

  
Ones his head hits the pillow he can't help but let out a long sigh. _God_ , _it feels so good just to lay down for a minute!_

The silence stretches for a while until Sam hears his brother start to snore.

  
The young Winchester turns his head towards him and... _Whoa!_ That can **not** be comfortable. How did he manage to twist himself like that?!

  
Sam shakes his head. “Dean.”

  
A loud snore answers him.

  
“Dean!”

  
Another snore.

  
Sam rolls his eyes, lifts himself up, grabs his shoe from the floor and tosses it at his brother.

  
The shoe smacks him right on the head and Dean jumps up, startled.

  
He looks around dazed before his eyes land on his brother. They look at each other in silence, Sam raising an eyebrow.

  
“What's with the bitch face?” Dean mumbles sleepily.

Sam shakes his head laying back down and looking up at the ceiling.

  
“Why'd you hit me with a shoe?!” Dean asks and he sounds so offended and hurt Sam can't help the turn of his lips.

  
“Because Dean, if I had let you continue sleeping like that you wouldn't have been able to move the next day. So you're welcome.”

  
Dean huffs looking annoyed but wiggles his way under the covers. Sam sees him _snuggling_ into the covers and grins.

  
“Shut up.” Dean says with his eyes closed and his voice muffled from the blanket.

  
Silence falls again but as tired as Sam is he just can't fall asleep. His thoughts keep going back to everything that had happened today. The boys, the vampires, all the new things he learned, Pete almost dying...

  
“...Dean...” Sam suddenly pipes up.

  
“What?!” His brother groan annoyed.

  
“I don't want anything to happen to the guys.”

  
Dean's eyes open but he doesn't say anything.

  
Sam twists the blanket between his fingers and bites his lip before continuing.

  
“I know we started of on the wrong foot and we haven't known each other for a long time but...I like 'em.”

  
Dean looks at his brother and Sam still has his eyes on the ceiling but his hands are fidgeting nervously.

  
“They seem like good kids and...They don't deserve all the shit that's happened to them.” Sam glances at his brother for a split second before taking a deep breath.

  
“I think...we should help them out...as much as we can.”

  
Sam waits with baited breath for his brother's answer.

He doesn't know why he feels so nervous, it's not like they can't handle themselves but whatever is happening in this city....

Whatever is happening to these four young hunters it's something big and dangerous....

...It's something they can't handle themselves....

  
“Yeah...I think we should.” Dean says suddenly and Sam's head snaps towards him.

  
They share a look and a smile stretches Sam's lips.

  
They nod to each other before finally relaxing into their bed. Their minds made up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> I don't know why i always say that. It's not like you can't figure it out without me telling you! 
> 
> Like....I'm...It's weird....I don't know....
> 
> ANYWAY random thoughts aside I hope you liked this chapter and YAY it all worked out! They didn't kill each other! Give those boys some gold stars for a job well done! 
> 
> Sorry to the Supernatural fans btw. I know there haven't been a lot of Sam and Dean moments the last few chapters but i got so distracted with the whole plot i kind of forgot about the quiet moments which are some of my favorites, like the one in the end of this chapter. I will try to put more moments like that in later chapters. 
> 
> Also there seems to be a lot of cussing in this story. I just noticed! Everyone seems to be cussing a lot more lately. HAHAHA!
> 
> Sorry! That's all me! It just sounds SO COOL to me! :P I can't help it! But that's foreigners for ya! Swear words in a different language sound so much better than in our own. 
> 
> Anyway slide in a Kudos or a comment under my door. Let me know what ya think and what you liked and...  
> ...well see ya next time !


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello ! NEW CHAPTER! YAAAAY! 
> 
> Okay just a quick heads up!
> 
> This chapter wasn't planned. This chapter was going to be plot related but then my brain decided to vomit this out instead and i just wrote it down so....yeah..
> 
> ....I don't have any other way to explain this....Sorry...
> 
> ....Enjoy....?

Calm and silence spread through the warehouse and surprisingly everyone falls asleep pretty fast. There are a few nightmare fueled wake ups but for everyone present that's pretty normal. Sleep still comes to stay which is great because all of them are in desperate need of rest. But then something interesting happens.

  
At 2:00 A.M. in the morning...they all bond. _Yeah, weird, I know!_

  
Dean and Joe wake up first; they meet in the corridor and give each other a grunt of acknowledgment then stumble through the living room, holding onto each other's shirts so they don't fall. They reach the kitchen area and try to find their way to the fridge in the pitch black warehouse.

After they open the fridge they pull out some pie and get comfortable on the kitchen table. Someone moans in pleasure because of the amazing taste of the pie and the other gives a nod of agreement even though they can't see each other.

  
They eat in silence occasionally mumbling something which doesn't sound like words but they seem to understand it somehow and even manage to hold a short conversation of sorts. 

  
the suddenly the lights flicker on and both hunters scream.

  
“AAAaaaoooouuuccchhhh!” Joe almost falls off his chair trying to cover his eyes. His fork is still in his hands and when he lifts them up he jams it in his curly hair, thankfully _not_ stabbing himself in the process. 

Unfortunately Dean doesn't have the same luck. He gets so startled that he knocks his plate of pie to the ground.

 

Both hunters see it fall and for a moment everything slows down. The pie hits the ground first and then the plate crashes on top of it smashing it. Dean feels a stab in his heart and Joe feels the breath being punch out of him.

It's a _heartbreaking_  image.  

  
“OH FUCK!” Dean's voice cracks in the end. 

  
They both stare down at the now dirty and flat peace of pie. _My GOD!_

  
“Dude...!” Joe says in a sad tone.

  
The older Winchester covers his mouth a horrified expression on his face.

  
“What have I done...” He whispers shakily. 

  
“Dean? Joe? What are you doing?” Sam's voice fills the silence and both guys lift their heads.

  
Sam and Andy are standing at the living room door both looking confused with ruffled hair and half opened eyes.

 

Sam had gotten up to search for his brother, when he had found the bed across from his empty but had ran to Andy who had just gotten out of the bathroom. Sam had explained his situation and Andy had just nodded before joining him.

  
Joe and Dean look at each other and in unison go. “Uhhhhhh...eating pie.”

  
“Why were you in the dark?” Sam asks, looking around. Andy just keeps turning towards the person who is speaking in that particular moment. 

  
“We didn't know where the light switch was.” Dean says and Joe nods next to him sleepily. 

  
After a few seconds of silence Andy speaks for the first time. “.... But Joe, you live here...you know where the switch is....”

  
The silence stretches on and turns awkward as all four half asleep guys look at each other and try to make their brains process the confusing information they're getting. It takes time but don't blame them, they are in fact **_Very Tired!_**

  
Just then Patrick in his pajamas, with his eyes closed and a pillow in one hand passes by Sam and Andy. He walks through the living room masterfully without bumping into anything, which.... _how the hell does he do that?!_

  
He goes into the kitchen, opens the fridge, pulls out some milk and sits down on one of the chairs next to Joe. They all continue to stare in wonderment and shock at the singer as he drinks the milk. At one point Dean wonders if he's even awake right now. Those are some skills he's got there!

After Patrick finishes his milk, like **_the whole milk_** , he puts the pillow on the table and lays his head on it.

  
Finally Pete enters the room at that exact moment. Completing the little unorganized meeting that is happening right now.  

  
“Hey Andy, Joe, Sam, Dean.” He waves sleepily at them, not at all fazed. They wave back without a word.

  
He passes the kitchen table and pats Patrick on the head with a small smile. “Hey Trick.”

  
The singer just mumbles something that kind of sound like “hey” but it could also be a snore, no one is really sure. Then Pete takes some stuff out of the fridge and starts making his “batch”. After a few moments he looks up at Andy and Sam confused.

“Why....are you guys just standing there?”

  
And those words seem to break the weird spell everyone is under, causing Sam and Andy to share a look before shrugging and stumbling to the kitchen. They find their places and plop down onto the empty chairs. 

  
The calm returns as everyone talks to each other about whatever pops in their brains, because they are all too sleepy to have intelligent thoughts and Patrick mumbles something from time to time.

They discuss weird foods they've tasted and bizarre dreams they've had. Dean ends up asking Pete what blood tastes like, being sleepy and with no filter what so ever.

Andy, Joe, Sam and even Patrick turn to Pete with kind of serious expressions. _Kind of? Maybe? A little bit...I think? They're trying okay!_

Pete blinks slowly a few times, then thinks for a little while more before giving a very detailed description....Kind of....

Actually he just lists all the foods that the taste of blood reminds him off. So no one is really sure cause he lists like ten different things. But in the end they all "Ohhh" and nod like they do. 

  
After a few more late night snacks and another slice of pie for Dean, they all return to their beds, with full stomachs and weird calm warmth in their chests. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EeEeEnNnNdDdD? I think? Yeah....
> 
> Well....that was weird, huh!? 
> 
> Yeah those were my words when i reread what i had written. Also i wrote this at two in the morning. I think that makes a lot of sense after you read it. XD 
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHA Sorry! A bit of silliness among the shittiness ! 
> 
> Well please throw me a kudos and a comment to let me know what you think of this! HAHAHAHA! 
> 
> Pardon my mistakes and see ya next week! ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello ! A day late i know, sorry, i had some technical difficulties.  
> But here is the new chapter and it's longer! YAY!
> 
> Please enjoy and pardon my mistakes!

When Sam wakes up the next time his head is buzzing and whoa...he hasn't felt this well rested in a long time!

He checks his phone and it's...11 A.M?! Wow! He squints his eyes, moving the phone closer because that couldn't be right. He blinks a few times and yep, 11 AM actually it's 11:15 to be exact.  
And holy shit, Sam can barely believe his eyes. He's never slept 'till this late! Something always seemed to wake him up.

  
He turns his head towards the bed next to his and just sees a naked foot peaking out from under the covers. He can't help but chuckle.

  
Looks like his brother is getting a pretty good night sleep too. That's good. Great even!

  
And that's when his waking brain suddenly registers that he hears music coming from somewhere.

  
He gets up, dresses and washes before making his way towards the mysterious music. Maybe the guys are watching TV or something?

  
When he enters the living room he can't help but stare.

  
They guys are making that music!

  
A part of Sam's brain smacks him cause, of course they can play why would they have those instruments in their home if they couldn't. But still he can't help but stare because they all look pretty cool.  
_They are all killing it!_

  
Andy on the drums, Joe on the lead guitar, Pete on the bass and Patrick on the mic and _damn_ Patrick can sing! Sam's head starts bobbing before he realizes it.

  
He makes his way towards them and when they see him they all grin and start playing harder.

Andy points to the kitchen with one of his drum sticks and when Sam turns around he sees a plate full of pancakes and jars full of honey, jam and chocolate on the table.

He smiles and goes to the kitchen.

When his plate is full he settles on the couch in the living room and enjoys the personal concert he's getting, not hiding the stupid goofy grin on his face.

  
***

  
When the older Winchester wakes up all he sees is blue, which strikes him as weird at first until he realizes that he's under the covers. He pulls them off and looks around.

  
Sam's bed is empty and he can hear sounds coming from outside. He stumbles out off bed groaning as everything aches.

  
_I'm not that old I shouldn't be aching so much_ , he thinks to himself.

  
As he gets closer to the living room the music gets louder and he starts hearing the lyrics of the song.

  
_“And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with. And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances.”_

  
When Dean enters the living room he has to blink a few times.

The four boys are going crazy, rocking out on their instruments and they sound _awesome_...but Dean would never tell them that, _of course!_

  
When his brother sees him he motions for him to come sit next to him. The older hunter complies and when he's settled comfortably Sam hands him a plate full of pancakes.

  
They turn to the boys and continue listening and _boy does Patrick have some lungs on him,_ Dean has to admit.

  
_“I don't blame you for being you. But you can't blame me for hating it. So say what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her. I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late.”_

  
The song keeps going and when the guitars kick in for a solo, Joe and Pete just lose their shit; they start jumping and throwing themselves around the room.

  
At one point Pete jumps higher than any human can and does a flip in the air; at _that_ Sam and Dean both cheer.

When Pete lands he looks at the brothers and grins. He gives a over dramatic bow and Sam and Dean clap.

  
But a loud knock on the heavy doors of the warehouse cuts the boys' jam session short.

The knock on the heavy metal doors echoes through the warehouse and they all share a puzzled look.

Patrick goes to open the door and is greeted by...father Charles.

“Patrick.” He smiles and the singers copies it before moving away so he can come in.

  
“Guys! Father Charles is here!” He yells out and runs back to them.

Pete, Joe and Andy put their instruments down and move to the living area.

  
Sam and Dean are both on their feet in a second, looking at the priest with suspicion.

  
When the man sees them the smile doesn't even waver on his face and he offers his hand. “Well it seems you have made some new friends. Hello! It is nice to meet you. I am father Charles.”

  
Sam shakes the preacher's hand but doesn't say anything. Dean just puts his hands behind his back, glaring.

  
Pete sees how tense the Winchesters are and quickly pipes in. “Guys, it's fine! He's okay. He _knows_ everything.”

  
At that the brothers turn to the preacher shocked. “You mean you know that the kid is...” The older hunter points at Pete a little uncertain.

  
“A vampire? Yes I do.” The priest smiles and turns to Joe, Pete, Andy and Patrick. “I also know that when these four boys are not working or studing they hunt vampires.”

  
“Yeah! Father Charles really helped us out. He saved Pete's life when we first met.” Andy smiles.

  
“Yeah!” Pete rubs the back of his head looking a little nervous. “He's been helping me deal with everything ever since.”

  
Sam gives the preacher one last look before introducing himself. “Well hello then I'm Sam Winchester and that's my brother Dean. We're hunters too. Sorry for the cold shoulder we gave you.”

  
Father Charles shakes his head. “Not to worry it's completely understandable. But I don't think I've seen you here before.”

  
“We were just passing by when we stumbled on all of this.” Dean explains motioning with his hands.

  
The preacher nods before turning to Pete. “Peter, how are you doing?”

  
Pete looks around puzzled before shrugging. “I'm okay.”

  
“Really? Even after feeding?”

  
The whole room goes still.

  
Dean makes eye contact with the preacher, suspicion creeping inside him again. “How did you know about that?”

  
The preacher doesn't move but he doesn't look worried at all. “Well Patrick's hand doesn't look so good and Pete tends to prefer him over the others.”

  
At those words both Patrick and Pete turn red and look down at their feet. Patrick pulling his hat down and Pete pulling his hood on.

  
“Yeah, I'm fine even after...” Pete swallows playing with his sleeves. “....I...I was...”

  
“He had to...He was gonna die.” Patrick says firmly meeting the preacher's gaze.

  
“Of course. I am not scolding him I was just curious.” He says with a small smile. “You did very good Patrick.” The singer nods looking away.

  
“Why are you here anyway?”Joe asks.

  
“I heard about the attacks the day before and I wanted to make sure that you were all alright.” Father Charles smiles at them and the boys return it.

  
“Yeah we're good.” Andy nods.

  
“Good.” The preacher gets up and fixes his clothes. “Forgive me for the brief visit but I have some hunters to look after.”

  
“Is...is someone....” Pete looks at the preacher with worry.

  
“I know that two hunters were killed but I do not know who they are. I am tending to the older Way brother right now. He is a little bruised up but he is going to be alright. His friends are also alright albeit a little worried.”

  
“That's good to hear.” Joe sighs.

  
The preacher leaves after a few more minutes of small talk and the six hunter are left in silence.

  
They settle on the couch and order a pizza: actually they order _several_.

Just when things start to relax Patrick's phone rings and sees it's Dirty calling.

  
After the singer finishes his conversation he turns to the others, with a tense look on his face. A few seconds of silence pass and when Joe can't stand it anymore he pipes up.

  
“Patrick! Dude! The moment is suspenseful enough you _don't_ need to include a dramatic pause!”

  
Everyone chuckles and things ease up a bit.

  
Patrick rubs his eyes taking a deep breath. “Sorry, it wasn't for dramatic effect it's just a lot and I don't know if it's good or bad.”

  
“Best share it with the class so we can figure it out, buddy.” Dean grins. The others nod and lean closer to Patrick.

  
“Okay, okay so Dirty did some digging and apparently the leaders of the Hoods and the Dandies are gonna meet at “The Castle” tonight.”

  
Pete, Andy and Joe all exclaim at the same time.

  
“What?!”

  
“Why?!”

  
“Are you serious?!”

  
Sam and Dean look around confused as all three boys lose their shit and start talking all at ones. Sam lifts his hand up awkwardly as if he's in school and clears his throat. Everyone turns towards him.

  
Patrick sighs. “Yeah Sam?”

  
“Um...what are Dandies and Hoods?”

  
All three musicians groan and sit down. Patrick fixes his hat and leans back on the couch.

  
“I guess we didn't really catch you up on what's going on in the city.”

  
Dean shakes his head.

  
“Okay so in the past year we've found out that there are four vampire nests in Chicago.” Patrick starts.

  
“They have been here for a few years now. There are the " **Punkers"**  and " **Goths"**  which are pretty small compared to the other two. They're the vampires that get turned accidentally and aren't wanted by their makers. Most of them are young and very wild, that's why the bigger nests need to keep a firm hand on them. They basically do what the other two nest tell them to do, and they serve whoever gives them more of whatever they want.” Andy continues.

  
“Punkers? You mean those guys in leather that we fought?” Dean asks turning to Pete, who nods.

  
“What about that dude in the bowler hat that stabbed you? ”

  
“We were getting to that.” Pete rubs the back of his head.

  
Patrick looks at Pete a little worried and continues. “Those are the " **Dandies** ". They are all very sharp looking and love to turn people. But they don't accept everyone they turn. It's weird it's almost like a ritual to them.”

  
At those words Pete tenses up and pulls his hood lower. Andy pats his shoulder reassuringly.

  
“They are apparently the oldest vampires among the four nest. ” Andy adds in quietly.

  
“Actually we all think they are one of the oldest vampires ever, cause you guys said you haven't seen bloodsuckers like them ever.” Joe pipes up.

  
Sam nods. “Yeah, the eyes, the fangs, the sunlight that's all super old lore that doesn't apply to the vampires we know.”

  
“Okay so The Dandies came to Chicago like 2-3 years ago and wanted control over all the nests but...” Joe continues his excitement getting to him and making his leg bounce.

“...At that time the Hoods had control over the nest. The Hoods from what we know mostly keep to themselves and don't like turning people. They have theses feasting parties ones a year which...um.. I bet you can guess what they do.” Patrick explains.

  
Both Winchesters nod seriously.

  
“So when the Dandies said “this is all ours now.”, the Hoods went “Like Hell!” and they've been fighting for Chicago ever since.” Joe finishes.

  
“Wow...” Both Winchesters say in unison.

  
“Yeah tell me about it.....” Pete mumbles looking down at his feet.

  
“Okay so _now_ what you're saying is that the leaders of the Hoods and the Dandies, who have been fighting since they met, are having a civilized meeting tonight, for...some...reason? ” Dean says slowly in a tone that just screams _“this sounds like 100 shades of not-okay.”._

  
Patrick nods.

  
Everyone falls silent.

  
After a few minutes Andy sigh. “You guys realize we gotta check this out, right?”

  
“And how exactly are we supposed to do that?” Patrick says in a slightly annoyed voice. “Every vampire there will know us!”

  
“Yeah if we go there they won't let us out of their sight.” Pete fills in.

  
Silence settle between them again.

  
That's when Sam's head snaps up. “OH! Yeah! Exactly!”

  
All 5 guys turn to him confused.

Sam just grins, running his hands through his hair. “You'll act as a diversion while Dean and I sneak into that meeting!”

  
They guys continue looking at him with doubt and confusion.

  
“I don't know.” Patrick crosses his hands looking hesitant.

  
Sam rolls his eye. “Come on, think about it! They don't know that we're hunters. They think we're some FBI agents. We can sneak in while you guys distract them and figure out what they're planning.”

  
“Okay even if that works all the vampires have to be looking _at us_. How are supposed to keep their attention for that long?” Joe shifts in his spot scratching his head.

  
“We play.” Pete suddenly says after a moment of silence.

Everyone turns to him.

“We have a concert there!”

  
“Whaaaat?” Joe exclaims in a shocked yet slightly delighted tone. Patrick seems to have turned white as a sheet.

  
“We get on stage and perform a couple of songs. They won't hurt us because there will also be people around, so we'll be safe.” Pete continues with a smile. 

  
“I'm...I'm not very sure about this.” Patrick says his face starting to turn green.

  
“We can take the instrument cases on stage so they think we have weapons in them.” Andy suggest rubbing his chin.

  
“Yes! Hurley that's genius!” Pete and Andy high five. And everyone seems keen on the idea.

  
“I'm not very keen on the idea!” Patrick says his voice getting higher with every word.

  
Pete gets up from his spot and settles next to Patrick wrapping and arm around his shoulders. “Trick, come on! You know this is important and you know that we'll be safe.”

  
“Yeah, yeah I know! It's just that...there will be _A LOT_ of people there and also _VAMPIRES_! _WHO_ will want to _KILL US_ and you expect _ME_ to be able to sing normally in front of all of _THAT_! How much more do you want me to emphasize on specific words?!” Patrick finishes in a slightly hysterical tone. 

  
“You'll do fine Patrick.” Andy smiles and Patrick groans putting his head in his hands.

  
“Yeah, dude you'll kill it, I'm sure.” Joe grins.

  
“As mean as it sounds you're not helping guys...” Patrick mumbles out from between his fingers.

  
“Also you won't have to do a full performance.” Sam puts in.

  
Patrick lifts his head and looks at the younger Winchester.

  
“You'll only need to play for like 20 minutes, till we hear what they are planning.”

  
Dean give a nod and thumbs up. Patrick lifts his gaze and looks at Joe, Pete, Andy, Sam and Dean. He sees determination and excitement mixed with a little fear on everyone's faces and it kind of helps him. His fear loosens up a little,he shakes his head smiling and nods. " Ah, fuck it." 

  
“Okay we're doing it then!” Pete grins with a vicious smile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! THE END ! 
> 
> Oh it's on guys! Shit hit the fan!....or will be pretty soon! XD
> 
> Sam and Dean admiring Patrick's voice is just me projecting my feelings! SORRY! But i CAN NOT help it! He sounds like an angel! A very tiny angel! 
> 
> Anyway please hand me some Kudos or a comment to let me know what you think and see ya next time! 
> 
> Love ya all ! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before i apologize profusely just picture This:  
> Little old me just minding my own business enjoying life and it's warm sunny days when suddenly like a monster a wave of shit roars behind me! I try to escape it, my legs moving as fast as they can but alas it is way too big and it drowns me. I fight through it until finally i resurface gasping for air and cursing like a sailor without a boat.  
> SO with that delightful visual may i say I AM SORRY BEYOND BELIEF! I know how long it's been but the past month has been nothing but shit for me.  
> Like i have a lot of personal stuff to deal with, also college is starting again and also i still got that music video and just UHHHH! I have been running on fumes for the past few weeks so.... I AM VERY SORRY. VERY VERY VERY SORRY!  
> I just didn't have any time for this story at all BUT things are slowly getting better and i will be posting more. 
> 
> I really hope you haven't given up on this story because i certainly haven't.

A few hours after the decision is made Pete and Patrick head to “The Castle” to book a spot for tonight.

  
The others had asked them how the hell they were gonna book a gig in such short notice and Pete had just shrugged and told them he was gonna wear the owners down with his charming good looks and then Patrick was gonna break them with his adorableness.

  
It was a pretty solid plan.

  
That left Sam, Dean, Joe and Andy alone for quite some time.

  
At first things were a bit awkward; everyone was a bit on edge for the even tonight and frankly no one knew what to do with themselves. They fidgeted and tried to make small talk but even that wasn't working.

  
After about 10 minutes of solid unbearable silence Andy's quite voice echoed through the warehouse. “I'm gonna go train.”

  
The other three men sprang into motion immediately.

  
“Me too!”

  
“Good idea!”

  
“Thank god!”

  
And just like that the awkwardness was defeated through the power of manly physical activities.

  
They started off with some regular hand to hand combat for a while, everyone showing their own special moves and teaching each other.

  
Then Andy got his katana and shamelessly showed off which left the Winchesters quite impressed even more so after learning that the boy was self-taught. Sam was so impressed in fact that he asked Andy to teach him a few things.

  
Dean was watching them spar when he heard footsteps from behind him.

“We better practice too in case things go south.” Joe's voice says slightly behind him.

  
“Yeah, that's a pretty good idea, considering things never go our way.” Dean chuckles still watching his brother. Andy has the upper hand of course but it looks like Sam's catching on pretty quick.

  
That's when he hears the click of a gun to his left. He turns and manages to catch the gun flying right at him. He looks it over and when he realizes that the pistol is in fact ready to be fired he looks up at Joe with wide eyes.

  
“Did you just toss me a loaded gun?!” He mutters in disbelieve.

  
Joe grins ruffling his small curls to make them go everywhere and cocks the gun in his hand.

  
“What's the matter, old man? You scared?”

  
“NO! I'm just not an idiot! You can't just...” Dean fixes his hold on the gun. “...and I am not old! I'm 27!”

  
Joe laughs and heads towards their little homemade shooting range, which was 4 posters of Dracula set next to each other hanging on some string in front of one of the walls.

  
Joe stands a few meters away from one of the posters, aims his gun and pulls the trigger. The bullet goes right through Dracula's forehead.

The guitarist grins and turns to the older Winchester.

  
“What'd you say to that?”

  
Dean shrugs. “Pretty good...” He stands in Joe's position and aims, a small smirk stretches his lips. “...but I can do _better._ ”

  
He fires.

  
The bullet rings through the warehouse and Joe turns to the poster. He squints his eyes but can't see the bullet hole. When he moves closer a smiles spreads on his lips.

  
“HA! Dude! You didn't even hit the poster! Like _at all!_ Man, you suck! ”

  
But to his surprise Dean just struts silently towards him, hands in his pockets. He passes the poster and leans against the wall right next to the bullet hole Joe's gun left.

  
The guitarist gives him a confused look and the Winchester crossed his hands over his chest trying to keep the grin off his face.  
Joe goes next to him and gives him one final glance before looking at the hole his bullet made. He scrunches his brows together trying to figure what the hell the hunter is smiling about when he suddenly sees it.

  
His eyes go wide.

  
There, in the hole next to his bullet is _another_ bullet.

  
“...Shit...” He whispers and the more he looks, the more he sees. The left side of his bullet hole is slightly wider and more broken. Joe snaps his head back towards the poster. “...Did you just...?” He quickly walks towards it not noticing Dean's shoulders shaking.

  
The guitarist grabs the poster and _yep, there it is!_ The left side of the hole is bigger. He turns to the Winchester still holding the poster.

  
“...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

  
Dean bursts into laughter.

  
***

Andy charges towards Sam and jumps in the air in the last moment throwing his whole body into the attack.

  
Sam lifts his machete just in time; the two blades collide and he feels a foot land on his leg. The young Winchester's eyes go wide and he looks down to see Andy stepping on his leg.

  
Sam takes a deep shaky breath and grits through his teeth. “S-so silver burns vampires too?”

  
And doesn't budge from his spot, his sword still pressing against Sam's. “Yeah, we figured it out....after the third time Pete burned his hand on my grandma's silverware.”

  
Sam lets out a breathy laugh and that's when he feels the drummer's whole weight pressing on the sword and he looses his balance.

  
He staggers back almost falling and wipes his forehead with his sleeve. Andy lands on the ground gracefully looking casual. The little guy had some wicked moves. They were like something out of an old samurai movie.

  
The Winchester smiles wagging his finger. “Damn it, you got me again.”

  
“You're a pretty quick learner.” A small smile pulls on Andy's lips. “So here is a heads up. When a vampire throws himself at you even if you block their attack they'll just keep pressing on. They're like wild animals. They go crazy.”

  
Sam takes a deep breath nodding.

  
“So the minute you block an attack you gotta throw them off you, okay?”

  
Sam nods again lifting his machete.

  
Andy charges at him again and Sam blocks him expertly but this time he uses all his strength to throw him to the side. Andy lands on his knees and grins.

“Awesome.”

  
Sam returns the grin.

  
“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

  
Both boys jump when they hear Joe's voice echo through the warehouse. Dean's smug laughter follows and Andy and Sam turn towards the noise.

  
“You fucking show off! How the hell did you do that? That was awesome!” Joe was following and screaming angrily at the older Winchester who was walking away from him, his shoulders shaking.

  
“I'm just that good kid. What can I tell ya?” Dean's echoes.

  
“Teach me how to do that!” Joe yells.

  
“I can't teach you that! It just takes practice.”

  
“Just tell me what you do and I'll figure it out!”

  
Andy watches them a moment more before shaking his head and chuckling.

  
“Idiots.” Sam smiles and Andy nods before they continue their sparring session.

  
***

  
When Pete and Patrick return they find the four remaining boys spread out of the couch watching TV with a bowl of popcorn.

  
When Andy, Joe, Sam and Dean lay eyes on the pair they greet them with a hearty “Eeeeyyy!” followed by a disgusted “Ewww!” at the sight of Pete.

  
“Dude, what the hell happened? ” Dean pipes up checking the boy over.

  
Pete sighs looking down at himself.

His clothes and hair wet and covered in god knows what kind of shit, the stench of toilet coming off him like a deadly toxin. Andy lifts his shirt over his face, sinking down into the couch.

  
“We wanted to get to “The Castle” as fast as we could so Pete decided to go through the sewers and... ” Patrick explains and lifts his hand as if to pat Pete's back but then decides against it and clears his throat. “...well I think the only reason they agreed to let us play tonight was so they could get Pete away from them. ”

  
Pete looks away, red brightening his cheeks.

  
“So your charming good looks didn't do the job, huh?” Joe grins lifting a brow.

  
Pete huffs and pulls the hood on his head. “Shut up.” The others laugh at the pouting vampire who just storms out of the room. “I'm going to shower! ”

  
“That's a great idea buddy!” Patrick yells back trying to sound encouraging.

  
Sam, still smiling, turns to Patrick who settles on the edge of the sofa next to the couch. “So you booked the gig?”

  
The singer nods smiling. “Yeah, they were pretty okay with it. We wanted to look around the place but the owners wanted to explain the program for tonight to me and...they didn't let Pete wander cause he...smelled.”

  
Joe, Andy and Dean chuckled.

  
“So what we won't have the layout of the place? That makes things a lot more complicated.” Joe sighs tiredly.

  
Sam and Dean both look at each other before they turn to the others, smiling. “Don't worry we got it covered.” They say in unison.

"Awesome." Joe gives them a thumbs up.

  
“So everything is set up then?” Andy asks while popping some popcorn in his mouth.

  
“Yeah they gave us...um...20 minutes to play whatever we want so long as it's catchy...and original.” Patrick scratches the back of his head before fixing his hat.  
“And we gotta leave the stage as quick as possible afterwards so the next band can set their stuff up.”

  
“Nice.” Dean smiles.

  
“We gotta make our game-plan and our set list and practice the songs at least ones AND we gotta prepare all our weapons and stuff. ” Joe says counting all the things with his fingers.

  
Dean whistles.

  
Sam nods. “Yeah tell me about it.”

  
The boys go quite, all of them trying to figure out what they'll all need for the upcoming night.

  
“We got a lot of planning to do.” Andy mumbles.

  
“Yeah but while we're waiting for Pete...” Patrick settles back on the the sofa finally relaxing a bit. “What did you guys do while we were gone?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. 
> 
> Again I am very very very very sorry for the delay. And i know this chapter wasn't that exciting but i will try to post the next one a lot sooner and it will cover their entire "mission" at the Castle. 
> 
> Again pardon my mistakes and i will try to post one chapter every week but i ask you to be patient.  
> If you want to give it a Kudos or a comment it'd be great. 
> 
> See ya guys soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> And sorry for any mistakes i may have made.

 

The gang of 6 is standing in the alley behind “The Castle” nightclub and nervously watches the building.

  
The young vampire hunters have all their instruments ready and hanging from their shoulders, except for Andy who just has a pair of drumsticks in his back pocket.

  
Sam and Dean have two duffel bags full of weapons slung over their shoulders as well. They watch as the four not-teens fidget nervously besides them.

  
Sam smiles in sympathy before clearing his throat to get their attention. “Okay you guys ready?”

  
The four snap their heads towards Sam and nod quickly.

  
“Yeah!”

  
“Of course.”

  
“Totally!”

  
“Sure.”

  
Dean snorts at the bravado they're trying to put up and leans against the alley wall. “Okay, we’ll wait for your signal. Now move it.”

  
They all wave at the Winchesters and start going through the back door of the club when Dean suddenly calls them.

  
“Hey! What are you calling yourselves anyway?”

  
The four look at each other before Pete turns towards the brothers with the biggest proudest grin they have ever seen on his face. “Fall Out Boy!”

  
The brothers smile back and watch the four boys disappear into the building.

  
Sam leans against the wall next to his brother and crosses his arms. “You think they’ll be okay?”

  
“Of course!” Dean nods firmly and Sam arches a brow. “Hey if you believe it it’ll happen.”

  
Sam barks a laugh in disbelieve. “Since when do you think like that?!”

  
Dean shrugs. “Since now.”

  
Sam shakes his head with a smile and Dean chuckles besides him.

 

***

  
Patrick takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, trying to stop his racing heart as he walks behind his other three friends.

  
They are going down a dark narrow corridor with only a few small lights on the walls. He can hear music up ahead and shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looks at his feet and goes through the plan in his head for the last time.

  
It’s a simple enough plan which is both terrifying and relaxing at the same time.

  
The four of them get on stage and start playing while trying to get the attention of all the vampires in the club, which thank god won’t be that hard especially with Pete beside them.

Then during the second song Sam and Dean will come into the club and talk with some bartender friend of theirs here and he will tell them where the private rooms are. They’ll sneak in find the room and listen in.  
And finally when the boys start playing their final song which will be “ _A Little Less 16 Candles A Little More Touch Me_ ” the Winchester will have four minute to get their asses out of the club and into their car. After the guys are done playing they’ll bolt as well and leave as fast as possible.

  
That was the best case scenario....Actually it was the only case scenario cause they didn’t have time to think of another plan.

  
Patrick felt like he was gonna vomit.

  
He covers his mouth and swallows hard. The singer squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath.

He smacks into something hard and the little panic attack he’s going through stops abruptly. He looks up and sees Pete’s worried face looking at him.

  
“Dude, you okay?”

  
Patrick manages a quick nod and uncovers his mouth. He feels Pete’s hands on his shoulders and sees him lean closer.

  
“Trick, I’m pretty sure I could hear your heartbeat even if I was miles away. You need to calm down dude! I feel like you’re heart is gonna burst out your chest.” Pete says that with a smile, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

  
Patrick chuckles and pulls his cap down so it covers his eyes. “Yeah okay, I guess I’m a little nervous.”

  
“A little?!” Pete laughs. “Dude you’re…”

  
“Is Patrick freaking out again?” Joe pipes up from somewhere behind him and both boys laugh.

  
“Yeah I am!” Patrick yells out.

  
“Dude, chill!”

  
“Yeah very helpful, Joe!” Pete calls back and hears a much quieter “Fuck you, Wentz!”

  
Pete wraps an arm around Patrick’s shoulders and they continue walking.

  
They gather next to the stage while the crew of the club sets up their things for them. Pete pulls them closer and looks around to see if anyone is paying attention to them before whispering.

  
“Okay guys hold out your hands for me.”

  
“What? why?” Patrick asks holding his hand up.

  
“I just wanna make sure all the attention is on us, okay?”

  
Joe, Andy and Patrick look at each other before holding out their hands, palms down. Pete holds out his index finger and they see the nail stretch and sharpen. The vampire holds his finger over the back of Joe’s hand and makes a small “X” on it. Joe yelps and pulls his hand back; blood already coming out of the small cut.

  
“Dude, what the hell?!” He hisses covering his cut.

  
“Sorry.” Pete says apologetically but before he can explain more Andy holds his hand out in front of his face, again palm down. Pete looks at him and Andy just nods with a small smirk.

  
“Good idea Wentz.”

  
Pete grins and makes a small “X” on the back of Andy’s hand too.

  
“You could’ve warned me.” Joe pouts, crossing his arms while Pete pulls Patrick’s hand closer.

  
“I said I was sorry dude. Geez!” The vampire laughs while giving Patrick a small bloody “X”.

  
“There! Now you smell like a nice vampire dinner.” Pete grins while the others glare at him.

  
“Aren’t you gonna X yourself too?” Joe asks and Pete shrugs.

  
“No point. It’ll heal in a few seconds.”

  
“FALL OUT BOY YOU’RE UP!” Someone yells.

Joe, Andy, Pete and Patrick high-five each other before taking their guitar cases and getting on stage.

  
The person on stage gives them a weird look when they see the cases they’re carrying, seeing as all their guitars and stuff are already set up but the four boys just grin without so much as a word. Pete immediately stands in front of the mic, his guitar case hanging from his shoulder, while the others get ready.

  
“How y'all doing tonight?” He says and the audience screams back excitedly.

  
Pete looks into the audience and his eyes immediately spot the glowing white eyes of the other vampires in the club.

  
“Really glad we could be part of this special rock night!”

  
They are scattered all around but he can see them moving closer. It looks like they’re recognizing them pretty quickly. _That’s good._

  
“I promise you that we'll destroy you tonight!” Pete grins looking at as many vampires as he can while he says this. He knows it's cheesy and that Patrick, Joe and Andy are probably glaring at him from behind but the audience screams in delight and the growls from the vampires reach his ears.

  
Pete puts the guitar case next to him his eyes never leaving the audience. He slings his guitar over his shoulder and glances back at the others; it looks like they’re all ready.  
Joe and Andy give him firm nods and Pete turns to Patrick, who is looking at the audience with a terrified expression.

  
_Shit._

  
Pete moves away from the mic and hisses at Patrick. “Trick? Trick!”

  
Patrick shakily turns his head towards Pete. The vampire gives him a small reassuring smile before mimicking taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

  
Patrick nods quickly and looks back at the audience. He closes his eyes not wanting to look at the vampires that he had managed to spot and takes a deep breath. He holds it for a moment before letting it out slowly.

  
“Relax, relax, relax.” He whispers to himself then takes another deep breath and lets it out slowly before pulling his cap down firmly, so it covers his eyes. “Relax.”

He hears Pete's voice from the side, looks down, stepping in front of the microphone and swallows hard.

"We're FALL OUT BOY and our first song is called "Grand Theft Autumn''! "

  
He grips the guitar in his hands firmly and starts singing quietly.

  
_“ **Where is your boy tonight?I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.”**_

  
He starts tapping his foot and hears Pete, Joe and Andy do the same. And suddenly the guitars and drums kick in.

  
**_“When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget that you hate him more than you notice. I wrote this for you (for you, so...)_ **  
**_You need him. I could be him. I could be an accident but I'm still trying. That's more than I can say for him”._ **

  
Patrick can barely see the audience in front of him, _which is good_ , but from what he can see it looks like they like it, _which is even better._

  
He glances to the side and sees Joe lightly bouncing on his feet with a little smile on his lips. He turn to the other side and sees Pete just going crazy, which looks ridiculous because it doesn’t go with the rhythm of the song. A smile curves Patrick’s lips and he looks down at his feet again.

  
_**“Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know:** _  
_**you were the last good thing about this part of town. Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you... (but for) the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at four in the afternoon.”** _

  
Andy surveys the crowd counting the vampires among them; _6...7...8...That's a lot._ Andy swallows hard and wonders how much the cuts on their hands contributed to that. Still as distressing as this is it looks like everything is going according to plan. _Good._

  
A very stupid but probably very effective idea comes to Andy's mind and a smirk appears on his lips.

  
He looks around and locks eyes with one of the vampires in the front of the crowd. He points one of his drumsticks at him, grins and imitates shooting him with it.

  
The vampire’s eyes widen and he steps back before going to a small group of vampires in the back of the crowd and pointing at him.

  
Andy continues drumming and glance at Joe who give him and approving nod, grinning wickedly.

  
Joe steps forward and targets his own bloodsucker. He finds him glaring at them from the side and points the neck of his guitar at him, mimicking firing a rifle.

  
The vampire bares his teeth but Joe sees him backing away and grins.

  
Soon enough the song ends and crowd cheers.

  
Pete again steps in front of the mic and chuckles.

  
“You guys are awesome! I love this!” He looks back at the others who nod at him with smiles on their face.

  
“How about we heat things up with our next song? It is in my opinion one of our best ones.” Pete continues and Andy starts a beat on his drums. Pete starts clapping his hands and Joe and Patrick follow his lead.

  
The crowd starts clapping along and some people even start jumping. The vampire laughs and yells out. “And I think you’ll love it too! It’s called “Dance Dance.”! ”

  
The crowd cheers and the guitars start up again.

  
Patrick steps up to the microphone again, take a deep breath and thinks to himself; _Showtime._

 

***

 

The Winchester brothers are sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. Dean is spinning his gun on his finger while Sam is tapping _his fingers_ against his legs nervously.

  
“You think we should go check on ‘em?” He asks anxiously.

  
Dean pats his little brother on the shoulder. “Relax dude, they’re fine. When the second song starts we can….”

  
Suddenly the familiar melody of “Dance, Dance” reaches their ears and the two brothers perk up.

  
Dean grins excitedly and jumps to his feet. “See! Just in time!” He holds his hand out to his brother who grabs it and lets himself get pulled to his feet.

  
Sam sighs looking at the club. “Well…Showtime.”

  
***

  
The Winchesters make their way through the tiny corridors. They had only taken a gun each and a two knifes which they could hide.

  
The closer they got the louder the music became. When they finally entered the club they couldn’t help but stare…

Because there they were; those four inexperienced vampire hunters were completely destroying the stage! Metaphorically speaking of course, although with the way Joe and Pete were jumping around it was just a matter of time before they did break something.

  
Andy is banging his head and killing it on the drums and Patrick is singing his heart out.

  
And the audience is eating it all up! They love every second of this!

  
Sam and Dean share a proud smile before sneaking pass the people and going to the bar.

  
On their way Dean manages to catch sight of a couple of vampires. Now that he know what he has to look for he can easily spot them even despite all that flashing lights. They're glaring at the four boys, their eyes shining white.

  
Dean turns his gaze to the bar and founds what he was looking for.

  
Both brothers lean against the bar and wait for the bartender with the spiky black hair, tattoos and too tight clothes to notice them.

  
When the guy sees them recognition immediately dawns on his face and the brothers give him a little wave.

  
He hurries to them with a surprised smile on his face.

  
Dean grins. “Hey there Jackie boy, long time no see.”

  
The bartender Jack scratches the back of his neck. “I’ll say! The last time I saw you guys you were chasing after my little fling! What the hell happened?”

  
“Well he was really quick and not very cooperative.” Dean shrugs.

  
“Still it did help us a bit. Gave us a little lead.” Sam continues.

  
“Oh really?! That’s great!”

  
“Yeah!” Sam smiles a bit nervously.

  
“Speaking of help….” Dean chuckles looking away for a bit and Jack’s smile falls a bit.”…we need yours again.”

  
The young bartender stiffens. “What? Why? I don’t think that…” He looks around nervously.

  
“Every since you guys chased that bowler hat guy out of the bar he didn’t come back! And he was one of our best paying customers!”

  
A guilty look passes over Sam’s face when he sees how nervous the bartender looks but they have an important job here. “None of those fancy bowler hat guys have come here again? Really?”

  
Jack looks at him with confusion for a second before his eyes go wide and he leans back.

  
“That’s why…that’s why you’re here again.” He mutters looking at them with shock.

  
Both brothers look at each other before turning to the young guy with serious expressions.

  
“Listen Jack we can’t tell you much but things are really bad right now.” Dean looks back at the stage for a second just to make sure all eyes are on the band still.

  
“What we discovered is really dangerous and we need to act now.” The older Winchester feels bad for the kid as he watches the color drain from his face but this is more important. If they didn’t take care of this Jack would also be in danger.

  
Dean’s whole body freezes at the realization. Jack is in even more danger right now because he is helping them and he doesn't even realize it. He probably thinks the opposite. That he's more safe with them. Dean clinched his jaw and looked down.

  
Sam sees his brother’s expression darken but before he can think about saying anything Jack’s voice reached his ears.

  
“Behind the bar below the staircase to the second floor there’s a door which leads to a bunch of corridors with private rooms in them.”

  
Both brothers’ heads shot up.

  
Jack is looking away from them; his fingers tapping nervously on the table. “They’re usually used for like special VIP guests and stuff so they’re probably there. I didn’t see them go in but at one point I saw a couple of them head that way so…”

  
The boy shrugs before looking at the two brothers.

  
They smile at him and say in unison. “Thanks Jack.”

  
The bartender nods before turning around and going back to work.

***

  
Sam and Dean manage to sneak through the door below the stair without anyone seeing them, or so they hope.

  
The band’s third song is playing when they shut the door behind them.

  
The corridor before them is long and dimly lit with blue lights. It splits into two with the corridor that goes straight ahead leading to a storage room.

  
The brothers go into the other corridor and are surprised to see it also split into several different corridors, some on the left others on the right. As they pass them they see that each smaller corridor leads to three rooms. They continue moving forward until they reach a corner.

  
Dean sneaks a peak and immediately pulls back dragging his brother with him.

  
Sam give him a questioning look and Dean mimics two sharp teeth coming out of his mouth.

  
Sam’s eyes go wide. -  _Vampires ._

  
Dean lowers himself to the floor before sneaking a peak again.

  
The long corridor has six doors; three on the left and three on the right but there are vampires gathered around only the last door.

  
Dean counts six vampires; three guys and three girls. And judging by their outfits they’re Punkers.

  
Dean pulls back and whispers all the info he gathered to his brother.

  
The Winchesters take a few steps back and go into one of the smaller corridors, just in case.

  
“We can’t just barge in they’ll hear us.” Sam whispers in frustration. He knew they would have guards with them but he was hoping that they would be in the room with their leaders or that there’d be less of them at least.

  
Dean scratches his chin before looking back towards the corner leading to the corridor.

  
“We need to lure them away from the door.” He whispers before pulling a knife from his boot.

  
Sam grabs his hand his eyes panicked. “Wait what the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

  
Dean gives his bother an annoyed look before hissing out. “”What do you mean?! I’m luring them away for you so you can sneak to the door and hear what they’re up too!”

  
“You can’t take six vampires on your own!” Sam hisses back.

  
Dean scoffs. “Yes I can!”

  
“Dean!”

  
“Do you have a better idea?!”

  
Sam looks away and rubs his eyes vigorously. “Fine. Fine! Just…” He lets go of his older brother. “…don’t cause a scene! And be careful.” He mutters the last part under his breath but Dean hears him and his eyes soften.

  
He pats him on the back. “I promise.”

  
Sam watches as his brother disappears around the corner of the corridor and swallows hard pulling out a knife of his own and backing away to the end of the small corridor he’s in.

  
“Hey, how you doin’ ?” His brother’s voice reaches his ears and Sam trolls his eyes at the outdated reference.

  
“I bring a little gift from the Goths.” Dean says casually and Sam hears a yelp before the familiar sound of a body hitting the ground reaches his ears.

  
Inhuman roars come from the vampires and a few seconds later Sam sees his brother dash past the corridor he’s hiding in. Sam’s eyes go wide and he crouches to the ground when he hears the tapping of feet.

  
The vampires fly past the corridor. Sam holds his breath a stay as still as a statue. The tapping of feet gets further away and Sam hears a door being open and then shut. Dean must of gone into the club. 

_Great._

  
_1…2…3…4…5…6 people past by_ , Sam thinks to himself. Good. He should be safe to come out.

  
The young Winchester creeps out and quickly walks around the corner of the corridor.

He freezes.

There’s a _vampire_ at the end of the corridor.

She’s leaning next to the final door which is open a little bit. Sam barely hears them but he catches the words “ _Goths_ ”, “ _Attack_ ” and “ _Traitors_ ”.

  
_How has she not notice him yet_ , Sam wonders clutching the knife in his hand and not daring to move.

  
The person inside the room says something but it’s too quiet to hear. And then the door shuts.

  
The vampire turns towards Sam and he sees her throat bleeding.

  
_This is the vampire Dean hit,_ Sam realizes and then her eyes fall on him.

  
She looks down at his hand and sees the knife. Her gaze turns vicious and she bares her teeth before lunging at him with incredible speed.

Sam takes a step back and lifts the knife. She jumps in the air and lands on top of him, making his knees buckle. Sam jams the knife in her shoulder and she growls, digging her nails in his shoulders.

He gasps feeling her continue to press down on him and try to bite him like an animal.

  
Sam grits his teeth, lets go of the knife, grabs her shirt and throws her across the corridor. She hits her head on the ground hard and lets out a whine.

  
Sam quickly runs to her and pulls the knife out of her shoulder while covering her mouth. Then as quickly as he can cuts her head off. Sam gets up and stumbles back, breathing hard. He wipes the blood off his face and quietly makes his way to the door.

  
He can still hear talking on the other end and kneels in front of the door peaking in through the keyhole.

  
***

  
Dean is man enough to admit that he did not think his plan through.

Honestly he didn’t even know what he was going to say to the Punkers until he was looking them in the face. Still, the plan worked! He got them all to follow him. Now all he had to do is keep their attention. It was a good thing they were all idiots.

  
Dean looks behind him and sees the vampires try to push their way through all the people and smiles. He turns towards them and gives them the finger before quickening his step.

  
Patrick, Pete, Andy and Joe are playing a new song now. It’s upbeat and pretty good actually, Dean thinks to himself and tries listening to the lyrics.

  
**_“Is this more than you bargained for yet? Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet.Wishing to be the friction in your jeans. Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him? I'm just a notch in your bedpost. But you're just a line in a song”_**

  
He chuckles. Of course they’d be singing about girls! That’s all he’s heard them sing about!

  
That’s when the older hunter spots a bathroom. He grins and runs, turning around to check if he is still followed.

  
_Yes, perfect._

  
Dean barges into the bathroom and breathes out a sigh of relief. The bathroom is empty.

  
The vampires fly in after him and Dean takes a step back, pulling another bigger knife from his leg.

  
The vampires roar in unison and charge at him.

 

***

  
Sam peaks in through the keyhole and looks around. He feels a lump form in his throat because there are at least 10 vampires in there.

  
Half of them are very pale, wearing very expensive looking suits and bowler hats. They are gathered around one vampire who is sitting in one of the two big chairs in the room. He has rings on each of his fingers and a fur scarf draped on his shoulder.

  
_This guy must be the leader of the Dandies,_ Sam thinks to himself before looking at the others.

  
The other half is both pale and dark-skinned, dressed in more casual and baggy clothes. They are all wearing hoodies, some have them pulled up to cover their faces, so only their glowing white eyes can be visible.

  
On the other big chair sits a very tall and thin looking vampire. His shining white eyes and teeth give him a mesmerizing look when combined with his dark skin. Under the beanie he’s wearing very curly hair pokes out. He’s covered in tattoos and has earrings almost everywhere; on both his ears, on his nose and on his eyebrows. He has several different long necklaces which he’s currently playing with.

  
_And there are the Hoods and their leader,_ Sam swallows nervously and presses closer.

  
“I suggest we hurry this up. It looks like we have some problems.” The leader of the Hoods says with a monotone voice.

  
“Fine. Fine. ” The leader of the Dandies waves his hand annoyed and gets up. “So this is your final decision?”

  
The leader of the Hoods nods looking unimpressed. “Yes.”

  
“Really? You want to solve this like some… _some animals_.” The leader of the Dandies spits out.

  
“You’re the one who’s treating us like animals so yes.” The leader of the Hoods grits out.

  
“I gave you options _McCoy_ but you…!” The leader of the Dandies begins but is cut off.

  
The leader Hoods, _McCoy_ snorts. “Options, _Beckett_? The options you gave us were to run away or settle beneath that polished boot of yours.”

  
Sam’s breath hitches. _Beckett? Beckett! As in the Beckett that turned Pete into a vampire?! That Beckett is the leader of the Dandies?!_

  
Sam puts a hand over his mouth to cover his heavy breathing.

  
McCoy gets up slowly and takes a step towards Beckett. “And that don’t work for us.” He growls and the Dandies behind Beckett take a step closer together.

  
Beckett lifts his hand up to stop them and they do as they're told but their eyes still shine with hate.

  
“Fine! Like we agreed then?” Beckett takes a step closer to McCoy, their noses almost touching. “Tomorrow after midnight?”

  
McCoy smirks. “However survives gets the city.”

  
Sam’s heart stops. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! They’re going to….! FUCK! They’re going to…!_

  
Beckett lifts his hand and McCoy shakes it slowly, before both of them back away.

  
Sam sees them start to move and backs away from the door.

  
He looks towards the bead body of the vampire and quickens his step. The minute they see that body all hell will break loose. They need to get out of here. _Right now!_

  
Sam shuts the door to the corridors just in time to hear an animalistic roar from the other side.

  
_SHIT!_

***  
When Dean stumbles out of the bathroom he’s legs are shaking and he’s panting hard.

There’s blood running down his forehead and bruises on his face. He rests his hands on his knees. He looks around and sees that nobody is looking at him strangely. That’s good, seems like none has noticed.

  
Dean quickly wipes the blood off his knife on his jeans and straightens up. He takes a deep breath and just before he lets it out he hears the door behind him fly open.

  
He spins around and sees a vampire lip out. He has slashes all over his body and one of his eyes is covered in blood. He’s on one of the bigger vampires; he’s panting and gritting his teeth which are covered in blood as well.

  
“Oh, you gotta be kidding me!” Dean groans and starts running.

  
Unfortunately he’s pretty beaten up and is not very fast. He tries to lose him into the mass of people but the bastard isn’t even faltering, looks like he has his scent.

  
Dean reaches the bar and grabs onto one of the chairs to catch his breath.

  
“Agent?!” A panicked voice reaches the hunter’s ears and he turns towards it.

  
Jack is standing there frozen in place looking at him with terrified eyes.

  
Dean opens his mouth to say something but then a very familiar melody reaches his ears. The minute he focuses on it he hears the words too.

  
**_“I don't blame you for being you. But you can't blame me for hating it. So say what are you waiting for?Kiss her, kiss her. I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late!”_**

  
The hunter’s eyes go wide.

  
_SHIT! They’re playing “16 Candles.”! SHIT! They need to get out of here right now!_

  
Dean turns to Jack and barks. “Hide!”

  
The boy doesn’t even hesitate. He just disappears under the bar and the hunter sees him pull the other bartender with him.

  
Dean glances over his shoulder and sees the vampire approaching.

  
He bolts, pushing past the people and ignoring their protest. As he’s running he is able to catch the glowing white eyes of a few vampires who probably catch his sent. He stops in front of the end of the stage where the guys are playing and catches Patrick’s gaze.

  
The singer’s eyes go wide but he doesn’t stop singing. Dean motions to him that they have to leave and Patrick nods firmly before turning to the others in the band.

  
Dean then heads towards the door to the corridors. He sees that more and more vampires aren’t paying attention to the band anymore. _Not good. Not Good!_

  
Dean wills his legs to move faster but it hurts too much. His foot slips on something wet, probably someone’s drink, and he falls. But just before he hits the ground; a pair of hands catch him.

  
Dean lifts his head and is met with his little brother’s worried eyes.

  
A grin spreads across his face. ”Hey there Sammy!”

  
“Dude what the hell happened?!” Sam asks lifting him up. Dean opens his mouth to explain but his brother cuts him off.

  
“Nevermind you’ll tell me later. We need to get the hell out of here, right now!” By Sam’s panicked voice Dean figures all hell is about to break lose in a few minute and nods firmly.

  
They run out of the club in 0.2 seconds and are in the Impala in less. They each pull out their rifles and start the car, waiting for the boys.

 

***

 

**_“I don't blame you for being you. But you can't blame me for hating it. So say what are you waiting for?Kiss her, kiss her.”_ **

  
Patrick knows that the minute the guitars stop playing they need to bolt out of that room.

  
By the way Dean had bolted out of the club with his brother shit was about to get real.

  
More vampires have gathered around them and they look like they’re shaking with anticipation. The only thing stopping them from lunging at the band right now are all the people around them.

  
Patrick glances towards Pete who is also looking very pale and very worried. Pete looks at him and gives him a firm nod.

  
Patrick takes a deep breath for the last few lines.

  
**_“I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late. I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late.”_**

  
Joe’s guitar rings through the club ending the song and the crowd cheers.

  
Pete grabs Patrick, Joe and Andy and drags them to the front of the stage. They bow and wave to the audience drinking in their few seconds of fame, which feel _absolutely fucking amazing_ and then they bolt.

  
Pete, Joe and Patrick fling their guitars over their shoulders; Andy is behind them with his drumsticks in his pockets and a knife in his hand just in case someone catches up to them.

  
Fortunately no one does and soon enough the guys pile into the Impala and it roars down the empty street as fast as it can.

***

  
McCoy is standing in front of the club with a cigar in his mouth. He blows the smoke out into the air and watches it disappear.

  
The other vampires from his nest are gathered around their car and are patiently waiting for their leader.

  
The doors to the club open and McCoy immediately recognizes Beckett’s scent.

  
The sharply dressed vampire stops next to him and McCoy can see his sharp smile.

  
“See just like we planned.” Beckett says and runs his fingers through his furry scarf.

  
“How do you know they bought it?” McCoy glances at the leader of the Dandies.

  
“Come on McCoy!” Beckett huffs. “Even if they didn’t completely buy it do you really think that they would figure out that you and I, who have fought since we met, will be working together?”

  
McCoy shrugs, nodding his head and taking a drag from his cigarette.

  
“I guaranty you, McCoy that almost every single hunter in this city will come out tomorrow night.” Beckett looks ahead and his smile turns vicious.

  
“And when they do we’ll rip them limb from limb. Every single one of them and the ones who manage to escape we’ll hunt down and kill as well.”

  
McCoy turns to Beckett and sees the bloodlust in his eyes. He looks away and chuckles.

  
“Sounds good to me.”

  
Beckett chuckles; clapping his hands in delight.

  
McCoy’s eyes harden for a moment and he glances at Beckett. “But when it’s over…”

  
Beckett’s smile falls a little and annoyance curls his lips. “Yes, yes we settle our little “”disagreement.” ”

  
McCoy grins and takes another drag from his cigarette before turning around and heading towards his car.

  
“Always a pleasure doing business with you McCoy.” Beckett yells out sarcastically and hears the other chuckle.

  
McCoy lifts his hand in the air, without turning around and waves before getting into his car and driving away.

  
Beckett watches him go and the vicious grin grows back on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter and HOOOO BOY is this a long one!
> 
> I'm sorry again that this story takes so long to update but i have a lot of work right now and barely enough time to write. (Also i wanted to give you a big chapter this time.)
> 
> My next week is free though so i will try to write as much as i can. 
> 
> Okay, I made you wait long enough for this so without wasting any more of you time here it is! 
> 
> Pardon my mistakes, i'll look it over these days just in case. :)

“WHAT?!”

  
Pete’s scream echoes through the warehouse, bouncing off the walls.

  
After their little concert/infiltration mission everyone had settled in the living room area, not before of course barricading all the doors and some of the windows.

  
Sam and Dean are currently sitting on the two sofas while Andy, Joe and Patrick are on the long couch. Pete is unsurprisingly pacing next to them pretty much fuming out of his ears.  
Dean is staring intently at the three boys on the couch, who look like they’ve just been told that the world is ending, which isn’t all that far from the truth actually.

  
“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Pete’s panting and running his hands through his hair making it messier. “Fuck! Are you…are…Sam are you sure?”

  
“Yeah I’m sure.” Sam’s eyes go down for a second and he swallows hard before looking up. “I’m sorry, Pete. I heard everything.”

“FUCK!” Pete roars and kicks the small table next to him, sending it flying to the other end of the room. The Winchesters jump back but the rest of boys don’t even flinch.

  
“I just bought that.” Andy whispers without looking up.

  
“FUCK I’M SORRY ANDY! FUCK! DAMN IT! SHIT! FUCK! This isn’t fucking happening!” Pete keeps cursing holding onto his hair and pacing, his hands can't seem to stop shaking.

  
Dean glances at his little brother and sees him open his mouth a few times to try and say something but no sound comes out. He’s not surprised. What the hell are you supposed to say in this kind of situation?

_Hey, sorry that your city is about become a war zone for a bunch of vampires. Wanna go grab a beer?_

  
“Wha…What are we supposed to...to fucking do?! Huh?! Do we…? What? Fuck! What?!” Pete stops finally and turns to the others, his face a mix of fury, fear and confusion. “Do we... fucking fight? Do we call someone? What I…I don’t…I…?!”

  
“Dude, take a breath.” Patrick’s voice rings through the room despite its low volume, shutting the vampire in a second.

  
Pete breathes hard and just stares at Patrick expecting him to somehow have a magical solution to all of this, or at least some kind of solution.                                                                                                      Patrick isn’t looking at him. In fact, he isn’t looking at anyone; he hasn’t since Sam told them what he heard in the club. His eyes are glued to the floor and he’s leaning forward with his hands on his knees.  
Everyone in the room is staring at him silently. After a few moments the singer nods his head, whispers a quiet “Okay” and stands up with his hands on his hips, looking at the others.

The fear is clear on his face but Patrick just bites his lip nervously and turns to the drummer. “Andy, we need…”

  
“…to start making some calls, I know.” Patrick smiles for a moment, grateful that Andy is on the same track as him. The drummer's lips pull all too before he motions to Joe to get up. “Come on Trohman, let’s get cracking.”

  
Joe just nods his head stiffly and stumbles after his friend still a little shaken up after the news.

  
“Pete.” Patrick turns to see the vampire standing inches from him visibly shaking. The singer puts his hands on his shoulders and rubs them gently. “Try to calm down, okay?

  
The vampire nods quickly and starts fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie. “Pete, I need you to go tell Dirty and Father Charles about all of this, okay?”

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Right, okay.” He whispers and is out of the warehouse in seconds.

  
The Winchesters give each other a look before getting up, ready for whatever Patrick will ask of them.

  
The singer in question gives them a long look before sighing. “Guys look…this is gonna be a war zone is a couple of hours so…if you wanna leave you better go now.”

  
The brothers freeze. Well this is definitely not what they were expecting.

  
“What?!” Dean barks taking a step forward.

  
“Despite the shitty introduction you guys have been really awesome and helpful but…” Patrick rubs the back of his neck looking away from them. “This is not your fight and if you wanna leave no one's gonna blame you.”

  
“Patrick.” Sam sighs, his chest tightening with emotion.

  
The singer lifts his hands to stop them. “Don’t say anything right now. Think it over and if you decide to stay you know where to find us.”

  
And with that the singer walks off to join Andy and Joe, leaving the two Winchesters alone.

  
***

  
Sam is sitting on his bed in their room in the warehouse, watching his brother walk around angrily. Huh, when did he start thinking of this room as “their room”?

  
Dean glances at his bother with a worried expression before looking away and continuing to pace.

  
Sam raises a brow at his brother. “Dean I don’t know why you’re thinking about this so hard? Midnight we go out with the guys guns blazing and we take out as many vampires as we can!”

  
The older Winchester stops and rubs his eyes. “No that’s not…” He sighs tiredly and Sam’s eyes go wide.

  
“You’re not thinking about…us leaving them, are you?”

  
“No! Of course not!” Dean throws his hands in the air before turning to Sam with his hands on his hips. He has a very worried yet angry look on his face that Sam just can’t figure out.

  
“Those four idiots can’t handle something like this! They’re…they’re practically kids!”

  
“Exactly! So? What’s the problem?” Sam raises his hands in frustration.

  
Dean looks down at the ground his foot tapping nervously.

  
“Dean?” The annoyance and anger in Sam’s voice ring through the room.

  
The older Winchester looks up and this time there’s only worry in his eyes. “You’re a kid too.”

  
Sam’s jaw drops. “Are you freaking kidding me?!”

  
Dean takes a hesitant step forward. “Sam this is literally going to be a war! The possibly of us…” He stops and swallows the lump in his throat. “…of you dying is way too big!”

  
“Dean whenever we hunt we risk our lives!”

  
“It’s not the same!”

  
“We are not leaving them!” Sam growls, getting on his feet.

  
“I never said that!” Dean yells back, getting all up in his brother’s face, well kind of, he has to crane his neck up a bit so he can look him in the eyes.

  
Sam grits his teeth. “Then what are you saying?”

  
Dean keeps looking at his brother’s eyes trying to find an inkling of understanding but there’s only coldness and anger. He steps back and turns his back to Sam.

  
“I’m saying you take the impala and leave and I’ll stay and fight with the boys.”

  
Sam’s heart stops for a moment. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. “NO!”

  
“Sammy.”

  
“No! Fuck you Dean, I’m staying!”

  
“Damn it Sam why you gotta be such a fucking…!” Dean groans, lying down on his bed and throwing a hand over his eyes.

  
Silence fills the room, only their hard breathing can be heard. Dean lifts his hand to peek out from under it and sees his bother standing in front of him with an angry look.

  
“You’re gonna keep fighting me on this aren’t you?”

  
Sam just sits on his bed, crosses his hands and lifts his chin.

  
Dean groans letting his hand fall on his face again. “Fine! Fucking fine! Jesus!”

The older hunter doesn’t see his brother’s shoulders relax or the small relieved smile that stretches his lips.

  
***

  
“Okay, okay you keep me updated.”

  
Joe ends the call and throws his phone on the table before running his hands through his hair tiredly. The phone bounces a bit before sliding to the edge of the table. Andy pushes it back to him while muttering distractedly.

  
“Careful.”

  
“Sorry.” Joe whispers without looking up.

  
They've all settled in the kitchen area, each one with a phone by their side. They have been at this for at least an hour, calling hunter after hunter retelling the story over and over and trying to figure out what to do. For now they have a kind of plan, sort of but they need to wait for the others and that has to the worst thing ever; _the waiting._

  
Joe rubs his face with his hands before looking between his fingers at Andy who's typing furiously on his phone. He glances at Patrick next, who is laying on the table, his face buried in his elbow.

  
There's a loud “thud” above them and the three boys look up at the roof. A few smaller thuds are heard and the they follow them until they see Pete creep into the warehouse through one of the high windows.  
He stumbles when he lands on his feet and quickly makes his way to the living room area, throwing himself face first on the long couch.

  
“How'd it go?” Patrick asks. Pete answers him in muffled gibberish and the singer sighs, getting up and making his way to his friend.

  
He stands in front of the vampire watching him with a raised irritated brow before slapping his feet away so he can sit down on the couch, Andy and Joe following him quietly settling on the sofas.

  
“So, what were you saying?” Andy asks in a casual tone, propping his chin on his hand.

  
Pete huffs and turns his face so he can look at them. “I did what you asked I talked...”

  
“Wait.” Joe pipes up, interrupting him. “Shouldn't we, like wait for Sam and Dean? There's no point in repeating the plan.”

  
Patrick fidgets a bit in his seat. “Um...they said…they had some work and might be a while so...” He clears his throat nervously. “Just go ahead I'll tell 'em later.”

  
The others look a bit skeptical but Pete keeps going. “Okay so I talked with father Charles and he said he's gonna tell all the hunters he knows about this and asked if we could call him when we have a plan so he can help out.”

  
The others nod.

  
“Then I went to Dirty and...”

  
“What the hell is this?!” Dean's voice echoes through the warehouse startling the boys.

  
The brothers make their way to the living room area and stand in front of the Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy.

  
“You guys making plans without us?” Dean smirks and Joe quickly pipes up.

  
“Patrick said you guys had work or something and that you might be a while.”

  
The Winchesters’ eyes lock with the singer’s and his ears start to burn. “Yeah well, we finished quickly. We didn't wanna leave you guys hanging.”

  
Patrick smiles a bit nodding his head in thanks and the brothers return the gesture.

  
“So, you were saying you talked with Dirty?” Sam says and Pete straightens up.

  
“Yeah I did. He said he was gonna talk with every hunter he knows and said that he might have an idea where the vampires are gonna meet.”

  
“Yeah I heard something like that too.” Joe jumps in.

  
“Okay so since we're all here, after a lot of fucking phone calls there might a plan.” Andy leans in closer, his elbows on his knees. The others tense up the gravity of the situation slowly staring to sink in.

  
“Most the hunters agree on one thing. We won't be fight unless we have too.”

  
“What?” Dean takes a step closer his tone furious. “Are you crazy?! If we don't fight we die!”

  
Andy rolls his eyes turning to the older hunter with a glare. “Yeah I know that! What I mean is that these two nests are planning on fighting each other and we are not gonna stand in their way! We're gonna let them kill each other and if we have to defend ourselves then we fight.”

  
The anger in Dean's eyes quickly disappears and he takes a step back.” Oh, right. That makes sense.”

  
Andy looks everyone in the eye. “Also, our top priority will be to help as many civilians as we can. Got it?”

  
Everyone gives a firm nod, their expressions hard.

  
“For now, we've decided that we'll be split into groups.” Patrick decides to continue. “All of us and two other groups of vampire hunters will be sent to one hot-spot, another big group will be send to a different hot-spot and so on.”

  
Again, another firm nod from everyone.

  
“And well, all we’ll have to do is protect people and try to survive till sunrise, okay?” Patrick's voice shakes a bit at the last words.

  
“Yeah ‘cause that's gonna be easy.” Pete mutters lowly but no one says anything even though they all silently agree.

  
There’s a long stretch of silence.

  
“That's not a great plan.” Sam can't help but comment nervously.

  
“That's all we've got.” Andy looks away, trying to sound serious but his voice is strained as well, giving away his worry.

  
Tense silence settles again for a few moments until Dean claps his hands loudly drawing everyone's attention.

  
“Well, I suggest we get our gear and weapons ready and then take a nap.”

  
The others look at him surprised and a bit confused.

  
Joe can’t help but snort.

  
“A nap, Dean? Seriously?” Sam raises a brow at his brother, who just shrugs.

  
“Yeah! It's still daytime so we’ve got almost 8 hours to spare. And trust me when I say, you'll need that nap.”

  
Patrick, Joe, Pete and Andy look at each other before they all nod and get up to start packing their car with everything they'll need for tonight. Sam and Dean follow suit, getting their own stuff ready.  
Surprisingly enough they get ready fairly quickly. In just 2 hours all their weapons are loaded and ready. They even exchange a few of their weapons, just to spice things up. Patrick gives the Winchesters two garlic bombs and Pete gives them a few personal pointers in killing vampires.

  
Patrick, Joe, Pete and Andy get into their hunting “uniforms” and strap as many small weapons on themselves as they can. Andy slings his katana on his back, puts a small dagger in each of his boots and a handgun in his back pocket. Joe straps three garlic bombs to his belt and everything else is just magazine clips filled with bullets, so he can reload his gun when he has time.Patrick fills a backpack with nets for his gun and also takes another normal gun and a knife. Pete takes one handgun and a knife, clamming that he doesn’t really need them but he will take them just to calm his friends’ minds. He also gulps five big mugs full of his special blood substitute batch to give him a little strength tonight.

  
And after they are done Joe suggested they watch “The Lost Boys” movies and take a few notes on vampire fighting. The idea is so absurdly hilarious that they all agree.  
It turns out that Pete, Joe, Andy and Patrick are absolute nerds when it comes to these movies; they know the lines and everything. Sam and Dean can't help but laugh, reminded again that these guys are still kids compared to them. Sometime during the second “Lost Boys” movie the four young hunters fall asleep leaving the Winchesters to watch over them. Both brothers spare a glance at each other silently agreeing to keep those boys safe no matter what happens tonight.

  
Unfortunately, the gang doesn't get as much rest as they need because two hours later phones started ringing. Everyone is up and moving in a second.

  
The next two hours are spend talking with more than a dozen hunters. Locations are discussed, people are divided and arguments are started. Things seem to be going to shit. Some hunters decide to just leave the city till this “war” is over. Others want to charge in guns blazing and just start killing. After a while they all decide to send few hunters to roam the streets of thei Chicago and check things over.

  
The plan is for the hunters to report to the others when things really start heating up; **Dirty** unfortunately is one of those hunters.

 

* * *

 

Pete ones again finds himself pacing the living room. Dean, Joe and Andy are all in the training area, while Sam and Patrick are on the couch next to him silently talking about something.

  
“Okay how long are we going to wait?! It's almost 9 pm!”

  
Patrick raises his head and sighs, a bit annoyed. “Pete we've been over this. There is no point for us to leave right now if the Hoods and Dandies aren't there yet.”

  
Pete crosses his hands over his chest, his foot tapping nervously on the floor. Sam gives him a sympathetic look before speaking up. “Listen, all he gotta do is wait for Dirty to call and then we're off. Don’t worry.”

  
“Yeah and we'll meet with the other two hunter groups on the way.” Patrick supplies, this time less annoyed.

  
“What if something’s happened?” Pete whispers, finally showing his worry underneath all the anger.

  
Sam and Patrick look at him sadly.

  
“Nothing’s happened.” Patrick says, trying to sound convincing. “He’s a tough guy. We did learn pretty much everything from him.”

  
“Yeah and then we started teaching him!” Pete bites back but there’s no anger in his voice.

  
“Hey, hey you guys remember…” Joe suddenly pipes up, coming to stand behind the couch with a goofy grin on his face, Andy, Pete and Dean following closely behind him.

  
“When we were on that hunt last year and Dirty set off that garlic bomb in the elevator!”

  
Patrick snorts covering his face. Andy smiles and the two Winchesters share an amused look.

  
Pete barks back a laugh. “Oh yeah! I couldn’t be fucking near him for like a week!”

  
Everyone laughs at that, imagining the ridiculous situation.

  
“Remember he tried washing off the smell with yogurt!” Patrick giggles.

  
Andy raises a finger to put in. “And he did but then he smelled like yogurt for a week.”

  
More laughter fills the room and for a minute all the tension and fear is gone. For a minute everyone forgets where they are and what they’re doing and just enjoy this short moment of peace.  
And then the phone rings.

  
Pete snatches the phone and almost drops it before picking up.

  
“Dirty?”

  
“No Pete it’s Jason! You guys better get moving shit just hit the fan.” A voice responds on the other side.

  
Pete bites his lip, tapping his foot a bit. “I thought Dirty was supposed to call.”

  
“We lost touch with Dirty.” Jason says in a cold tone.

  
“What?! How? What happened?!”

  
The others gather around Pete and the tension in the room is almost suffocating, as the silence stretches.

  
“I don’t fucking know, moron! We lost touch! Now you move your asses and get down here, ASAP!”

  
The phone clicks off and Pete just stares at it.

  
“Pete, dude what happened?!” Joe asks, with wide worried eyes.

  
“They…” Pete swallows hard. “They lost touch with Dirty.”

  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean mutters and grabs his brother pulling him away. Sam stumbles for a minute but follows his brother without protest.

  
Patrick, Andy, Joe and Pete turn to them silently.

  
Dean doesn’t turn around when he yells out the next words. “Shit just got real, so start moving!”

  
And just like that the four boys snap out of their stupor and head for their car.

 

***

  
The two cars are flying down the road ten minutes later. They had the rendezvous spot, were they’d wait for the other two hunter groups.

  
The streets are disturbingly empty, the night sky is clear and they can see the full moon glaring down at them. The two cars, mustang and impala are driving side by side and from time to time they share a glance with each other.

  
They slow down and stop when they see the tattoo parlor they had agreed to meet at with the others.  
Dean sees the four boys start getting out of the car and he knocks on his car window. They look towards the older hunter, who motions for them to stay in the car. The four boys share a concerned look before settling back into their seats and locking the doors.

  
Not five minutes later they hear a rumble behind them and see five motorcycles coming towards them. The bikers are all in black leather except for the one in the middle who is wearing a short dark-blue ruffled skirt.

One biker stops on the side of the Winchesters’ car, another biker stops on the side of Andy’s car and finally the last three stops between the two cars. The biker with the blue skirt takes off her helmet to reveal a beautiful woman with long black hair, pale face and intense dark makeup. Dean can’t help but blink a few times his mouth opening a little.  
The biker lady turns to Andy, in the driver seat, and raises a brow. Andy lowers the window and clears his throat.

  
“You guys Fall Out Boy group?” She asks in a monotone voice.

  
The four boys nod quickly with wide eyes. Andy swallows hard and clears his throat “You guys must be Evanescence group?”

  
The girl nods and stretches her hand towards him. Andy reaches through the window and shakes it.

  
“Amy Lee, and these are my boys.” The other four bikers give a firm nod.

  
Andy gestures to Sam and Dean. “These two over there are our friends the Winchester brothers. They’re out of town but decided to help out.”

  
Amy turns to the brother and gives them a nod which they return. “Thanks.”

  
“No problem.” Dean mutters.

  
“Things are really starting to get bad. Something is off about the attacks. We keep losing our scouts and don’t have much Intel on the situation. Last we heard the two nests started attacking populated areas.” Amy pulls out her phone and plays a video for the four boys.

  
In it Hoods and Punkers are fighting each other while attacking civilians from time to time. One vampire from the Hoods turns to the camera and jumps on the person taking the video, cutting off the clip.

  
“I got this 20 minutes ago. The guy filming managed to kill the vampire and send me this video before he died.”

  
“Shit.” Joe mutters running a hand through his hair. “Where we headed then?”

  
“Four blocks from here. You better gear up cause it’s hell out there.” She puts her helmet back on and gives them all a quick wave before the five bikes roar to life and are speeding down the street.

  
“Well you heard the lady.” Dean pipes up, starting up his car.

  
“Wait!” Patrick pops his head out of the window in the backseat. “Shouldn’t we wait for the other hunter group?”

  
“I’m sure they’ll figure it out.” Dean pulls his window up and heads down the street, the four boys quickly following behind.

 

***

  
The closer they get the louder the noise is. Screams and car honks echo in the distance and the two cars pick up speed. Everyone now has a weapon in hand, ready to attack.

  
They turn a street corner and suddenly its **chaos.**

  
People are everywhere. Some are running, others are fighting. There are cars on fire, gunshots popping and bodies scattered on the ground. You can barely make out who is a vampire and who is a hunter.

  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean’s eyes are wide and full of horror as he takes in the scene.

  
Just then car brakes screech right next to them and a black hearse stops between the two cars. All the windows sink down and the Winchesters see five guys dressed in black suits and red ties inside. They have black lines over their eyes, that make their skin even paler.

  
“Wow.” Sam whispers, momentarily distracted by the newcomers.

  
“This shit is fucked!” The one in the driver’s seat with long black hair pipes up.

  
“MCR!” Pete grins from the back turning to the strangers. “I thought you guys had chickened out!”

  
“Like hell, Wentz!” The skinny one with glasses next to the driver grins back at Pete. “Gerard just took his sweet time getting ready!”

  
The driver, Gerard gasps offended and hits the guy on the shoulder. “Hey! If I’m gonna die today I wanna look fucking good doing it, aright!”

  
The others in the car laugh and the tension eases for just a fraction.

  
Gerard looks at the four boys on his left then to the Winchesters on his right before grinning.

  
“Well I wish you luck, motherfuckers and I suggest you stay in your car as long as you can!”

  
With those words the other four guys pull themselves out through the windows and sit on them, each one with a gun in their hands. Gerard hits the gas and the hearse roars down the street.

  
“What the hell was that?!” Dean mutters looking at the four boys in the car who just shrug and grin back.

  
Pete opens his mouth to explain who that was to the Winchesters when a searing pain strikes his head making him double over. Patrick turns to him, startled.

  
“Pete? Pete?! What’s wrong?! What happened?!” The singer puts a hand on his back, a panicked look on his face. Joe and Andy turn around to look at them too.

  
“Fuck! My head! It’s…something’s…” Pete gasps out holding his head and shuts his eyes tight.

  
Images start flashing behind his eyelids; blood everywhere, dead bodies scattered on red floors, a tall dark figure looming above him with sharp white fangs and suddenly a familiar and terrifying smell invades his nose, making Pete shudder. His eyes open and dread fills his heart for a second before it’s replaced by pure rage.

  
His head snaps up, making his friends jump back. They see the vampire bare his teeth before he grits out. “Beckett!”

  
“Oh, Fuck.” Joe manages to breathe out in realization, before Pete is ripping the door open and bolting down the street.

  
***

  
Sam and Dean stare with hanging jaws as Pete suddenly gets out of the car and races down the street.

  
“What the hell is he doing?!” Sam shouts in confused horror.

  
Patrick, Joe and Andy are yelling after him as they start up the car and drive off.

  
“Stupid fucking kids!” Dean barks, as he hits the gas on his baby and follows after them.

  
The impala starts zigzagging down the road as Dean tries to avoid all the people and other cars. He’s about to reach the boys and try to stop them when suddenly a Punker vampire lands on the front of his car.

  
“DEAN!” Sam yells.

  
“FUCK!” Dean hits the brakes and the car screeches to the side. Five more vampires jump on the impala and start scratching and banging on it.

  
Sam pulls out his gun, aims it at the head of one of the vampires hanging off his side window and shoots. Dean sees the punk vampire in front of him lift his hand and dig his claws into the hood of the car.

  
“You dirty undead son of bitch!” He growls and hits the pedal, turning the wheel to try and throw him off. But the vampire just digs his other hand into the hood and grins back at him, trying to move forward. The impala races down a small street with four vampires on it, trying to claw their way to the brothers inside.

  
One vampire manages to craw inside the car through Sam’s window and starts trying to scratch the young Winchester’s eyes out.

  
“SAMMY!” Dean screams to busy trying not to crash to help his brother. Sam pushes the vampire back and grabs him by the throat with one hand. He shoves the gun in his other hand in the vampire’s mouth and opens fire.

  
Blood goes everywhere as the vampire trashes around before finally being pushed out the window. Sam gasp grabbing the door handle as the impala hits a couple of trash cans.

  
“Dean, stop! They’re gonna make you crash!”

  
“Like hell they are!” Dean goes out into a wider street and turns the wheel sharply, holding it like that. The car starts spinning like crazy and one by one the vampires fly off it.

  
Dean stops the car and looks ahead. The vampire on the hood is the only one left, and is barely holding on.

  
Dean shakes his head with a malicious laugh and gets out of the car. He makes his way to the vampire and just spares him one final glance before shooting him between the eyes. The punker’s eyes go wide and he drops to the ground, the hole in his head starting to smoke.

  
After Patrick had told the Winchesters that these vampires don’t fare well with silver, they had used the silver nets from the singer’s guns to make bullets. They weren’t deadly but they sure did cause damage while they were inside a vampire’s body, so it worked for them.

  
Dean straightens his jacked, feeling smug before Sam ruins it.

  
“Dean, we lost the boys.”

  
The older hunter looks around and realizes that he has no freaking idea where they are and groans.

  
“Ah, fuck.”

  
***

  
Pete is barreling down the street, his ears ringing and his mind foggy as he tries to find Beckett among all of the chaos.

  
He sees vampires attacking people as he passes by and manages to put a few of them down. He mostly sees Hoods, Punkers and Goths roaming the streets and fighting each other. He gets on the roof of a car and starts looking around, hoping to find the man he’s looking for. Just then he feels something slam into him hard, bringing him down to the ground.

  
He looks over his shoulder to see a Goth vampire, with shining white eyes and bloody teeth smiling at him. He pulls out a metal chain and wraps it around his throat, tightening it.

  
“Well, well, well Pete Wentz! Just in time! ”

  
Pete grits his teeth and reaches behind him grabbing the Goth’s hands before shakily getting to his feet. The Goth vampire above him gasps in surprise and tightens the chain.

  
“FUCK!” Pete growls and throws him over his head with all his strength. “OFF!”

  
The vampire yelps as it flies towards the ground and slams face-first into it. Pete quickly pulls the chain from around his neck gasping and wraps it around his fist. While the Goth shakes himself off and gets up Pete is charging at him fist raised. He lands a solid punch to the Goths face, making him stagger and then he just keeps going, landing blow after blow.

  
“YOU FUCKER!” Pete screams as the chain on his hand gets bloodier. “WHERE IS FUCKING BECKETT?!”

  
He’s on top of the Goth now and just madly swinging his fist. Suddenly someone grabs his hand and then his jacket and the next thing he knows he’s being flung to the side. Pete turns to his new attacker and is surprised to see a Hood vampire helping the Goth to his feet. The Hood slaps the Goth on the back of the head.

  
“The hell is wrong with you man?! We were told not to go after him!” The Hood hisses pointing at Pete, who is just staring at them confused, the anger in him subsiding.

  
The Goth just grins at Pete. “He deserves it! And besides I wasn’t going to kill ém, I know the rules!”

  
“The fuck are you on about?!” Pete barks out, getting to his feet ready to charge at them when suddenly his body freezes.

  
_What? What’s happening? I can’t move my body!_

  
His blood runs cold as he loses feeling in his limbs. Pete can hear his heart in his ears which hasn’t happened in a long time.

  
He sees the Hood and Goth look at something behind him before smiling. He sees someone in his peripheral vision, and his breath catches in his throat.

  
_Fuck._

  
Beckett stops next to him and smiles.

  
He’s wearing the same outfit he did the night they met and it sends a shiver down his spine as he gazes at the same gray suit with the same gray fucking bowler hat and the same weird coat- cape with the fucking fur scarf on his shoulder.

  
Beckett turns fully towards him even though Pete has to look to the side to see him. He eyes go up and down Pete’s body and he clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

  
“Peter, you are a mess.”

  
“He did that!” The Hood pipes up pointing at the Goth, which makes both Pete and Beckett look at them.

  
“Hey!” The Goth hisses betrayed before turning pale when he sees Beckett’s cold eyes.

  
“Is that so?”

  
“Sir…I…I just…” The Goth takes a step back, terrified.

  
“Didn’t I specifically tell you not to lay a hand on Pete Wentz!” Beckett snarls making the Goth jump in fear.

  
“Yes, yes, you did but I…I just…!”

  
Beckett lifts his chin towards the Hood, who just nods, grabs the Goth’s head and snaps its neck. Pete’s eyes go wide as the Goth vampire’s body drops to the ground. Beckett pulls out a small blade and tosses it to the Hood. “Cut his head off will you, I will not stand disobedience.” He says in a nonchalant tone.

  
The Hood catches the blade and goes to work without any protest.

  
Now red flags start going off in Pete’s head when he realizes that the Hood is following Beckett’s orders but he tries to focus on one problem at a time. He looks at Beckett and manages to grit out.

  
“What…did…you…do…to...me?”

  
“Oh, you mean the whole freezing you body thing?” Beckett smiles, gesturing with his hand.

  
“Oh, that’s something any true born vampire can easily do to the ones he’s turned.” Beckett moves closer to Pete and puts a hand on the back of his neck.

  
“Of course they need to be very close for it to work and you and I haven’t been very close lately.”

  
Pete just manages to growl, his whole body shaking in anger and fear.

  
“How long has it been? More than a year, I think? ” Beckett rests his chin on Pete’s shoulder.

  
“You have been annoyingly busy” His almost whines but the sharp claws digging into Pete’s neck give away his anger.

  
“But you know, I’ve missed you Peter. You were supposed to be my golden boy.” Beckett caresses Pete’s cheek with his free hand.

  
Pete feels tears filling his eyes. “F-fuck..y-you.”

  
Beckett frowns. “Tsk-tsk, we’ll have to fix these manners of yours when we go back home.”

  
A car horn screams suddenly from behind them and Beckett turns around sharply and takes a few steps back. Pete hears his “16 Candles” song behind him before he feels whatever force is holding him let go and he immediately jumps to the side. He manages to catch a glimpse of Andy’s black mustang fly past him and slam into Beckett.

  
And it’s like the car hits a brick wall. The front bends and the mustang lifts a few inches off the ground upon impact. Smoke blows out of the front of the car while the honk continues to blare.

  
Pete blinks in shock and turns to the car to see Andy in the driver’s seat with murder in his eyes. Andy steps on the pedal and the tires screech as the car tries to move forward but again it’s like driving into a brick wall. The smoke finally clears enough and they all see Beckett unharmed with his hands crossed over his chest looking angry. There are three vampire Dandies in front of him holding the car still.

  
“Oh, fuck!” Patrick groans.

  
“Nice try. Andy, was it?” Beckett inclines his head trying to sound casual but his voice is strained.

  
“You cheated.” Andy bites back and gets out of the car, sword in hand. Joe and Patrick follow him quickly.

  
“Says the one with the car.” Beckett laughs and starts walking towards them, the other three Dandies following suit.

  
Andy, Joe and Patrick quickly step in front of Pete and each raise their weapons: Andy his katana, Joe his guns and Patrick his net gun. Pete finally snaps out of whatever stupor he’s in and shakily gets to his feet, glad to finally have control over his limbs. Patrick glances towards him and the vampire gives him a nod.

  
“You take one fucking step closer…” Joe grits out, bringing all the attention back to Beckett.

  
“You think that can stop us?” One of the Dandies laughs picking up speed.

  
“Yep.” Joe grins, pointing at Patrick. “And so will that.”

  
Patrick aims his net-gun and fires. The net flies open engulfing all three Dandies and bringing them to their knees. They all start screaming as smoke starts coming out of them.

  
“Clever.” Beckett raises a brow before letting out a long whistle. It eerily echoes through the streets for an unnaturally long time and just like that the four hunters find themselves completely surrounded.

  
Dandies, Punkers, Goths and Hoods pour into the streets, their white eyes shining terrifyingly, making the four boys’ breaths hitch.

  
“Well shit.” Joe mumbles looking around.

  
“They’re not fighting each other.” Patrick, breaths out in a shaky voice. Pete swallows hard moving closer to his friends.

  
“We’re fucked.” Andy agrees tightening his hold on the sword.

  
“Yeah.” Patrick reaches to reload his net-gun and pull out another pistol from his belt.

  
“Fuck. Guys I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I screwed up.” Pete says while trying to simultaneously keep an eye on all the vampires around them.

  
“Don’t worry about it, man.” Joe’s smile is a bit forced but that’s only because fear kind of has a tight grip on him right now.

  
“We were bound to end up here one way or another.” Andy nods.

  
“Yeah…so…” Patrick turns to Pete with a stern look. “Go get the motherfucker!”

  
Pete’s eyes go wide and they shift to Beckett.

  
Joe nods bringing the vampire’s attention back to them. “Yeah we’ll take care of these guys here.”

  
“But…” Pete looks from Joe, to Andy, to Patrick torn between doing what they say and staying here to help them.

  
“Now’s your chance.” Patrick says.

  
Joe grabs Pete’s shirt and pushes him forward. “GO!” He screams before opening fire on the vampires blocking Pete’s way.

  
And just like that all hell breaks loose.

  
Beckett turns tale and runs down the street.

  
Pete charges forward after him dodging any attacks that come his way. He glances back for a second to see his friends disappearing among all the monsters. He rips his gaze away from them and looks ahead.

He feels tears sliding down his cheeks. He grits his teeth focusing all his attention on the figure in front of him and picks up his speed.

  
***

  
Patrick, Joe and Andy stand back to back in a small circle as the vampires start closing in on them.

  
“Well, it’s been an honor gentleman” Joe mutters.

  
“Don’t you dare start quoting movies at me, Trohman!” Andy hisses out while pulling out a small handgun and starting to fire.

  
“Okay!” Joe screams as he knocks back a vampire that flings himself at him. “We’re all going to die!”

  
Andy shoots one vampire in the head and then takes a step forward thrusting his katana into another. “That’s better!”

  
“How is that better?!” Patrick shrieks firing a second net from his gun. There are already three vampires squirming and smoking in a net by his feet.

  
“At least he’s honest!” Andy retorts and runs forward, breaking the small circle and starts slicing everything in his path.

  
Patrick and Joe press their backs together and keep shooting their guns.

  
“We gotta get outta here!” Joe looks around as the vampires just keep coming.

  
“Yeah, I only have two more nets left!” Patrick slams his empty net-gun onto the head of one vampire before shooting it with his normal gun.

  
“Well what do we do?!” Joe glances at Patrick when he feels something grab his legs and pull. “Oh, fuck!”

  
“Joe!” Patrick turns around to see a Punker dragging Joe on the ground. The singer tries to follow him but two big Hoods are suddenly in his way, grinning viciously.

  
Patrick backs away, lifting his gun but his hands are shaking too much.

  
***

  
Joe looks behind him while he tries to break out of the Punker’s hold only to see two big vampires looming over Patrick.

  
“Oh shit!” He starts struggling even more but then another Punker joins the one by his feet and grabs him too.

A jingle from his belt suddenly draws his attention. Joe looks down and his eyebrows raise, a smile stretching his lips.

  
“Now you fuckers are in for it!” The guitarist grabs the ball on his belt and throws it to the ground as hard as he can. There’s a defining click and boom and suddenly a giant white cloud of smoke erupts from the ball.

  
The vampires jump back and when they get a whiff of the smoke their eyes go wide and they begin to shriek in pain.

  
***

  
Patrick sees the giant ball of smoke explode behind the vampires who are about to jump him.

He falls to ground and just like that the smoke is everywhere. As soon as it reaches Patrick’s eyes they begin to water and he covers his nose as the sharp smell hits it.

_Garlic!_

  
Patrick gets to his feet and runs off sneaking between the screaming vampires.

He manages to get out of the smoke cloud and staggers into one of the small alleys. He glances behind him and hides in the shadows hoping to see one of his friends come running out of the smoke.

  
***

  
Andy hears a loud boom before the smell hits him. He turns around to see a couple of vampires start running away and a smile pulls at the drummer’s lips.

  
_Garlic bomb, Joe you fucking genius_ , he thinks to himself as he continues knocking vampires to the ground and cutting their heads off.

  
He pushes his way through them before the garlic cloud reaches him and starts running down the street.

 

***

  
Sam and Dean are driving down the streets, occasionally stopping when they see some civilians in trouble. They’ve killed almost a dozen vampires by now, on one occasion they ran over four vampires with the impala. Dean had gotten a kick out of that one.

They’ve realized by now that something is not right. The vampires that they’ve seen are not fighting each other anymore. They are either killing civilians or hunters.

  
Sam sticks his gun out of the window, while they’re driving and shoots two vampires that are dragging two guys into an alleyway. The vampires drop to the ground and the two guys make a run for it.

“Dean anything from the guys?” Sam mutters seriously as he keeps looking around.

  
“I tried calling them but there’s no one is picking up!” Dean snaps and flings his phone to the backseat before tightening his hold on the wheel. He steps on the gas and the impala picks up speed.

  
Something catches Dean’s eye in his peripheral vision and he turns his heads sharply. There is white smoke coming from one of the street corners. Then a loud bang comes from there as well and loud inhuman shrieks.

  
Dean turns the wheel sharply and the engine roars. Sam grabs the handle of the door at the sharp turn. The impala turns the corner and come to an abrupt stop.

  
“Wow.” Sam breaths out as he gazes upon the giant white cloud before them, from which people run out of screaming, from time to time.

  
Just then the brothers see a very familiar figure stagger out of the smoke cloud and fall to his knees.

  
“Joe?!” Sam gasps out as he watches two Punkers jump out of the cloud and on the young hunter.

  
Dean is hitting the pedal before he knows it, Sam is reaching out in the backseats and grabbing a shotgun.

  
They see Joe manage to shoot one of the vampires and it falls to the ground but the other one is persistently trying to claw his face off.

  
When the impala gets close enough it turns to the side and before it’s even fully stopped Sam swings the car door open, aims his shotgun and shoots the vampire right in the head. The force of the bullet flings it to the side and off Joe. Sam is out of the car in seconds and grabs Joe under the armpits, helping him stand up.

  
The young hunter is a little wobbly on his feet and when Sam looks him over he sees all the scratches over his body and his red puffy eyes. Also one of his hands looks burned and almost black.

  
“I’m fine.” Joe pants out swaying a bit on his feet.

  
A gunshot rings through and Sam turns just in time to see a vampire drop to the ground a few feet away from him.

  
“Sam, get him in the damn car right now!” Dean barks out and Sam nods, wordlessly guiding Joe to the backseat of the car. Joe lies down on his stomach and the younger Winchester closes the door before getting in the car. Dean turns and starts driving backwards and away from the smoke cloud.

  
“W-we gotta…” Joe coughs turning on his side. “…gotta find Patrick, Andy and Pete.”

  
“Any idea where they are?” Dean asks never taking his eyes off the road.

  
“They…I’m sure they ran off…after I set off the first bomb.”

  
“That was a garlic bomb wasn’t it?” Sam turns to the side to look at Joe, who just nods.

  
“We were surrounded…I had to think fast.” Joe explains between coughs. ”Probably shouldn’t have…set off…the first one that close to me though.” He says and pulls his burned hand to his chest.

  
“What the hell happened, man?!” Dean finally asks his voice a bit strained.

  
“The v-vampires are…working t-together.” Joe breaths out and Sam fishes a bottle of water from one of his bags and hands it to the boy. Joe takes it, lifting himself up a little and starts gulping it down.

  
“Yeah! We know! That’s why I’m asking!”

  
Joe finishes drinking and lies down on his back, breathing hard and nursing his burned hand. “I don’t know…” His voice starts shaking and tears fill his eyes. “I don’t know…this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

  
Sam and Dean glance at each other and have a silent conversation before looking back at the road, their minds made up.

  
“Okay, okay, don’t worry.” Dean swallows hard. “We’re gonna find the others and get you guys out of here.”

  
“But the people…” Joe protests tiredly.

  
“This was a trap, Joe. If keep fighting we’re gonna end up dead. We’re getting you guys out of here.” Sam states and it’s the first time one of them has said out loud the thing that they’ve been thinking for a while. Dean glances at his little brother and sees the guilt in his eyes.

  
He silently keeps driving and hoping the other three boys are still alive.

  
***

  
Andy runs down a small alleyway and stops near a big dumpster before opening it and climbing in.

  
He covers his mouth and tries to slow down his breathing. He hears footsteps run past him and he holds his breath. After a few seconds the footsteps are far enough away that he starts breathing again. Andy takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes tiredly, allowing himself a moment of rest. He reaches out and touches his ear. He hisses and when he pulls his hand away, he sees that it’s covered in blood.

  
“Fuck…” He whispers closing his eyes.

  
Andy spends the next five minutes checking what else he has left. He has ten more bullets, two switchblades and his katana. He’s fucked.

  
The young hunter takes a deep breath before slowly coming out of the dumpster. The coast seems to be clear so he make his way to the end of the alley. There are hunters and vampires going at it still but now there are even more bodies scattered around the street. Andy sees a screaming girl being dragged by the hair by a Goth vampire and something snaps in him. He’s bolting out of his hiding stop and in one swift move the vampire’s head goes flying.

  
The girl drops to the ground and Andy cleans the blood off his face before helping her up.

  
“Run into one of the building and don’t come out till morning, got it?!” He says and the girl nods quickly before running off.

  
Andy hears heavy footsteps behind him and he looks over his shoulder. There are two Hood vampires standing there cracking their knuckles. He hears more footsteps and Andy turns to see two Dandies stop in front of him, grinning viciously.

  
Andy tightens his hold on his sword and takes a deep breath before they charge at him.

  
***

  
Patrick is still standing in the same alley waiting for Andy and Joe.

  
He heard a second bomb go off at one point so he knew that Joe must still be there. The smoke from the bomb is almost gone now but most of the vampires are too disoriented to realize where he is. The longer Patrick stands there the more he starts to doubt that he’ll see his friends. He keeps looking from around the corner but he can’t make out anyone.

  
Just then he hears screams from the other end of the alley he’s in. Patrick looks to the sky knowing what he has to do even though he doesn’t really want to right now, before letting out a breath and quickly making his way down the alley. He looks around and his breath hitches when he sees none other than Andy Hurley, standing in the middle of the street stabbing away at vampires left and right.

  
A grin spread across Patrick’s face and without caring runs towards his friend. Andy is fighting three Punkers and two Goths and when Patrick gets close enough he shoots his net at the three Punkers catching them without fail.

  
Andy turns around sharply and when he sees Patrick his face lights up.

  
“Dude!” He yells as he stabs a vampire in the stomach and kicks him to the ground. The other vampire decides that he over this and just runs off. They both laugh as they see him go before running up to each other and hugging hard.

  
“I’m so fucking glad you’re alive!” Patrick says into his friend’s shoulder.

  
“Me too, man!” They pull back and Patrick sees a vampire coming from behind Andy. He pulls out his normal gun and shoots it in the shoulder. The vampire cries out and staggers back. Andy turns around and in seconds chops his head off.

  
“You seen Joe? Or Pete?” Andy turns to the singer, breathing hard. Patrick just shakes his head, while reloading his last net.

  
“I can’t even believe I found you.”

  
Andy nods and looks around seeing a hunter struggling with two vampires. Patrick follows his gaze too and understanding dawn on him.

  
“We can’t just leave.” Andy mutters.

  
Patrick groans. “Yeah, I know.”

  
The two hunters share a look and a small tired smile before nodding and running off, each one to the nearest person in need.

 

***

  
Pete is running full speed after Beckett; they turn corners and jump over cars, a one point they even pass through an old shop, literally.

  
Finally Pete recognizes the big building Beckett is running towards. It’s the Castel club.

  
The vampire leader slows down to a stop a few feet away from the club and turns towards him. Pete grits his teeth when he sees a smile on Beckett’s face and he takes a step forward but that’s when Beckett lets out a long whistle and moments later the club doors open. Six Dandies walk out with grins on their faces.

  
Pete takes a step back as the Dandies take their places in front of Beckett.

  
“Last chance Peter.” Beckett says casually as he makes his way to one of the cars on the street and settles on its roof. “We don’t have to fight.”

  
“FUCK YOU!” Pete growls and Beckett sigh exasperated before waving his hand towards him.

  
“Fine.”

  
The Dandies charge at him and Pete meets them full force.

  
He lifts his leg and slams it into one vampire’s chest sending it flying back. Another vampire jumps him and they both fall to the ground.

  
Pete grabs its suit and flings him to the side, flipping them over. He lifts up his hand and digs his nails into the vampire’s jugular. Blood starts pouring out and Pete presses deeper before ripping the vampire’s head clean off.

  
He gets to his feet and turns around, head in his hand. The other four vampires are staring at him in shock and a little fear. Pete bares his teeth and flings the head at them.

  
They jump away, disgusted before turning to Pete with new fury in their eyes.

  
They let out an inhuman screech before they pounce on him.

  
***

  
Patrick aims his gun and fires.

  
The bullet flies by and hits a vampire right in the chest. It falls to the ground and starts wriggling as smoke starts coming out of it. The hunter that was fighting the vampire stares at Patrick in shock before she smiles and inclines her head in thanks. Patrick returns the gesture and looks around for more hunters in need. He can see Andy far off into the street fighting with three other hunters.

  
That’s when a female scream pulls his attention. He turns around and sees a small group of girls huddled together near a corner of a building. There are two Punkers slowly walking towards them.

  
Patrick sees the absolute terror in the girls’ eyes and his legs start moving, without a second though. He comes from the side of the two Punkers, his net-gun raised.

  
“I suggest you back off, right now.”

  
The two Punkers turn to him surprised before they start backing away, expressions neutral. Patrick makes his way to stand in front of the girls protectively, his gun aiming at the vampires. He feels the girls move closer to him, pressing themselves against him.

  
“Thank you.” They whisper and the singer’s cheeks turn red as he feels a shiver run through his body.

  
“No problem.” He mutters his eyes still on the Punkers who are moving away from him and… Patrick frowns, because there’s something off about their faces. He squints his eyes, trying to focus and strangely enough it kind of looks like the vampires are smiling at him.

  
That’s weird why would they be…

  
He feels hands start wrapping around him and more thank-you’s being whispered in his ear. He’s about to pull away and tell them “it’s okay” when he feels sharp and very familiar pain in his neck. Patrick’s eyes go wide as only one horrifying thought passes through his mind.

  
_Vampires._

  
Pain from the other side of his neck makes him gasp and he looks to the side to see one of the girls lift his hand and sink her teeth into his wrist. Patrick groans and tries to pull away as much as he can but more hands sink their claws into his body.

  
His starts feeling lightheaded, the net-gun dropping from his hand. The singer falls to his knees, the girls going with him. His vision starts getting blurry and coldness spread through his body. One last coherent thought passes through his mind before everything turns into haze.

  
_I don’t want to die._

  
***

  
Pete jumps on a Dandy’s back and digs his fangs into its neck and they both fall to the ground. The Dandy starts squirming and trying to throw him off but Pete just bites deeper before ripping off a big patch off flesh. The Dandy screams and it hands fly to its neck. Pete gets up and slams his boot into the vampire’s head, knocking it out.

  
Pete turns around slowly with blood dripping down his chin. All the Dandies are on the ground around him. He covered in scratches and bite marks and is panting as he starts making his way towards Beckett, who is still sitting casually on the roof of a car.

  
Beckett claps his hands for a moment as a smile stretches his lips. “Bravo Peter! Marvelous! You’re this strong even though you don’t drink human blood, I’m impressed!”

  
“I’m gonna rip your fucking throat!” Pete roars and charges at Beckett. The man in questions just lifts his chin and locks his eyes with Pete’s.

  
Beckett’s eyes begin to glow and suddenly Pete freezes in place. The young vampire’s breath hitches when he realizes that Beckett has ones again caught him in his weird trance.

  
“What? You thought I magically couldn’t do this anymore for some reason?” Beckett asks in a mocking tone. “I just wanted to teach you a lesson.”

  
Pete bares his teeth.

  
“But that didn’t quite turn out the way I expected.” The leader of the Dandies jumps off the car and makes his way to him casually, stopping when he’s right in front of the young vampire.

  
He sighs in disappointment. “You know I had such high hopes for you.”

  
Pete just growls his whole body shaking as he desperately tries to move.

  
“And with all of this you just keep proving to me how good you really are.” Beckett gestures to all the dead Dandies around them.

  
“But…” Beckett grits his teeth and shakes his head in annoyance. “…you just keep going back to those humans! I don’t understand it!”

  
“Y-you’re…a-a…f-fucking…m-monster!” Pete manages to push out the words.

  
“THEY ARE FUCKING FOOD!” Beckett suddenly roars, going all up in Pete’s face.

  
“You…ruined m-my…LIFE!” Pete feels his hand tighten into a fist shakily.

  
“I GAVE YOU A GIFT! I MADE YOU BETTER! STRONGER! WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?!” Beckett grabs his shoulders shaking his frozen body a bit.

  
Pete focuses all his energy to spit in Beckett’s face.

  
Beckett’s eyes go wide in shock, before it dissolves into disgust and fury. He quickly wipes off the spit before lifting his forearm and shoving it in Pete’s nose.

  
For a moment the young vampire is just confused but then the sent reaches him.

  
_Blood._

  
He can smell all types of different blood on Beckett’s sleeve. And there’s something …something familiar. A particular smell….he can recognize someone’s blood on his sleeve.

  
“Oh so you can smell it, huh?” Beckett grins. “Can you tell me who’s blood that is? He was a real nuisance. Almost ruined our plans, that dirty little…”

  
Pete’s heart stops as it suddenly hits him.

  
_Dirty. He can smell Dirty’s blood on Beckett’s sleeve._

  
Tears start falling down his cheeks as he gasps for breath.

  
_No, no, no, no, no, no!_

  
“There it is!” Beckett says triumphantly, pulling his sleeve away and leaning closer to Pete.

  
“I killed that annoying little blood bag with one hit, do you get that?”

  
More tears continue to pour out of Pete’s eyes and he feels like he’s hyperventilating.

  
“Do you get how easily I killed him? He was nothing compared to me! He was a bug I squashed with my boot! DO YOU GET THAT?!”

  
Pete roars slamming his hand in Beckett’s stomach, his claws digging into his flesh.

  
Beckett gasps and staggers back. Pete falls to his knees, gasping and shaking.

  
“…How strong you are…” Beckett whispers, holding his wound.

  
Pete lifts his head, hot tears falling down his face and sprints towards Beckett, hand raised.

  
The leader of the Dandies jumps back and onto a car.

  
Pete jumps after him but Beckett jumps back again. Pete manages to catch his coat but it rips in his hand. Pete sees Beckett disappear into a dark alley and he’s just about to follow him when he suddenly feels hands on his back dragging him backwards.

  
Pete turns around only to see five police officers pulling him to the ground and yelling at him to stay still and remain silent.

  
Pete tries to fight back but they just cuff his hands and start landing blow after blow until he blacks out.

  
***

  
When Pete regains consciousness again he finds himself in a police car. He tries to move but he remembers that his hands are cuffed. He turns around to look out the window and his jaw drops.

  
There with two police officers stands Beckett himself along with _father Charles._

  
“What?’’ Pete whispers shakily as his mind tries to process what his eyes are seeing.

  
They’re all chatting away and Pete has to shake his head a few times because he thinks this is a dream. But no there they are talking away like old friends. The one officer says something and both Beckett and father Charles throw their heads back and laugh and that’s when Pete sees it. The long fangs sticking out of father Charles’s mouth.

  
_No, no, no! This isn’t fucking happening,_ he thinks as he starts struggling with all his might to try and break the cuffs but he’s so bruised and tired and can only make them bend.

  
The two officers see him moving around and they quickly run back to the car after saying their goodbyes. They get in the car and slam the doors shut before slowly starting to drive off.

  
Pete watches the streets being cleared by other officers and there’s always a Dandy by their side watching and commanding.

  
He sees the MCR guys, beaten and bloody being ushered into a police car. There are dead bodies being thrown into trunks.

  
Pete turns towards the officers when he hears them laughing and his breath hitches for the tenth time tonight when he sees the long sharp fangs they have as well.

  
Pete starts feeling lightheaded and slumps against the door window closing his eyes.

  
He is fucked.

  
The young vampire slips into unconsciousness ones again and everything goes quiet.

  
***

  
Pete’s brain registers a loud rumbling getting increasingly louder as his tired mind tries to wake itself up. He feels his body shift and suddenly he’s thrown to the side.

  
Pete’s eyes fly open and a car horn reaches his ears. His vision is a bit hazy but he can make out the two officers in the police car slumped to the side and covered in blood, clearly unconscious.

  
Pete blinks a few times and hears a car door being opened. He turns towards it and sees a tall dark figure looming over him.

  
“-ete!”

  
“Pe-te!”

  
He blinks some more at the figure and he feels like he recognizes this voice.

  
“Pete! You with me?” The voice asks concerned but Pete can’t seem to make his mouth work.

  
“Fuck, Sam he’s a mess!” Another gruffer voice comes out from somewhere and he wants to move but everything just hurt. _God, it hurts so bad!_

  
“Come on we better get him out of here before more cops come!”

  
“Yeah, yeah okay. Pete? Pete, we’re going to move you now okay?”

  
The voices keep addressing him but everything just keeps getting blurrier and starts seeming so far away and again everything goes dark.

  
***

  
Pete blinks his eyes open and looks around.

  
He’s in his room, which is weird of course because why would he be in his room. As far as he remembers he was…

  
Pete’s brow scrunches up in confusion.

  
What was he doing before waking up again? I was slipping of course, his mind supplies but Pete shakes it off, thinking hard.

  
Before he blacked out he was…

  
And then it’s like a switch is flipped and all his memories come flooding back into his brain. The concert, the plan, the phone call, the meet up, the chaos on the streets, the vampires, Beckett, the guys… _THE GUYS!_

  
Pete bolts upright but his body isn’t ready for that right now and sends sizzling pain through his spine making him keel over to the side and fall off his bed. He groans, the pain hitting his whole body and pushes himself up. When he looks himself over he finds out he’s covered from head to toe in bandages.

  
He gets to his feet slowly and even though he’s just in his pajama bottoms, makes his way down the corridor to the living room area.

  
When he walks in a breath he didn’t realize he was holding leaves him.

  
Thank fuck, he thinks as he takes in Joe on the sofa with a bandaged hand and about a dozen band-aids covering his face. He’s holding in his good hand a bottle of beer and staring blankly at the TV.  
Andy is lying on the couch with his eyes closed and his legs folded. He has a bandage wrapped around his head.  
Dean is on the couch next to him cleaning his guns and Sam is in the kitchen making something.

  
Pete grins and slowly starts to wobble his way to his friends. “Guys!”

  
All four heads snap up and turn to Pete. A smile spreads across Joe’s face and he’s out of the sofa and running towards Pete in 0.2 seconds.

  
Pete wraps his arms around his friend and squeezes him tight.

  
“YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” Joe buries his face in Pete’s shoulder, who just laughs and squeezes tighter.

  
“I’m so fucking glad you guys are alive!” Pete says and his voice starts to shake a little.

  
Joe pulls back and lets Andy take his place and hugs Pete as well but not as hard. “We’re glad you’re alive too, man.”

  
Andy rubs his back before pulling away and guiding him to the couch were Dean moves to make some space for them. When Pete sits next to him, Dean claps him on the back a few times with a smile before ruffling his hair.

  
“Glad you’re okay kid.”

  
“Same to you.” Pete grins and suddenly there’s a big mug in front of his face.

  
The vampire looks up only to see Sam standing in front of him, with a small smile. Pete takes the cup and when he see that its full of his special batch, downs it in seconds not realizing till now how hungry he is.  
“You want another one?” Sam asks and Pete nods quickly.

  
_Huh, he didn’t know Sam knew how to make his batch. Usually Patrick makes…_

  
“Hey guys, where’s Patrick?” Pete asks and looks around.

  
Everyone in the room freezes.

  
Pete looks at Andy, then Joe, than Dean and finally at Sam. All four men try to avoid his eyes.

  
“What?” Pete asks and his voice wavers a bit at the end.

  
“Pete…” Joe starts but isn’t able to continue.

  
Pete turns to him but when he sees the sorrow on his face looks away. “What?!”

  
Andy stays quiet looking down at the ground.

  
Pete finally turns to the Winchesters who don’t avert their eyes but the pity and regret is so clear on their faces it makes Pete feel nauseous.

  
He gets to his feet and looks at them all.

  
He can feel tears filling his eyes again as he almost scream the next words. “WHERE THE FUCK IS PATRICK?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter, it too A LOT out of me and if you did please give me some feedback. I could really use it. :) 
> 
> Leave some kudos too if you're new to this story if you want and well see ya latter!
> 
> ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I made you all wait almost five fucking months. Shit i am so very sorry about that! Oh MY GOD, i am the worst. 
> 
> Anyway I won't waste any more of your time, Here's the new chapter. 
> 
> Pardon my mistakes.

 

Pete is running towards Patrick’s room before his mind can fully process what’s happening.

His ears are ringing, he can hear his muffled heartbeat and for a moment he feels human again, the familiar panic he used to feel constantly creeping up his spine. Horrible almost painful thoughts are racing through his head making his eyes water.

_They’ve taken him. They’ve killed him. He was ripped to shreds while I was chasing fucking Beckett around the fucking city. What am I doing? He’s gone. He’s fucking gone!_

Pete slams the door to Patrick’s room open and….

_Patrick’s_ lying in his bed, sleeping _._

Pete’s lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and staggers to the side leaning on the door frame. He breaths out again and a small slightly hysterical laugh escapes his lips.

_He’s here. He’s alive. He’s okay. Patrick’s okay!_

“Those fuckers…” He sighs, a smile pulling on his lips. He starts slowly walking into the room. “I’m gonna beat the shit out of ‘em when I…”

Suddenly Pete’s brow frowns as he breathes in and… _can’t_ …smell… _Patrick._ He stops in front of the bed and takes a deep breath.

_Nothing_

Pete grabs the blanket covering Patrick to his neck and pulls it back.

From the neck to the chest including the hands Patrick is covered in bandages. He can see more than ten different individual spots that are bandaged.

_No_

Finally Pete’s brain catches up to him and he realizes that Patrick reeks of different _vampires._

_No_

Pete grabs one of the bandages on Patrick’s arm and rips it. The clear angry red bite mark stares right back at him and for a moment Pete feels bile reach the back of his throat.

“No…” He takes a step back feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

Loud muffled footsteps reach his ears and suddenly there’s a hand grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. Andy is looking at him with worried eyes.

“Pete?” He shakes him a little. “Pete, you okay?”

“Wh…Why isn’t h-he in a hospital?” Pete’s hand shakes as he points to his friend in the bed. “We can’t take care of him here. He has to go to a hospital!” His voice continues to shake but now it’s from pure anger, his fangs bearing from behind his lips.

Andy takes a step back and just now Pete realizes that Joe is there too looking just as worried.

“Pete there’s…we…we can’t.” Andy says, looking down at his feet.

“Why?!” Pete demands.

“It’s too dangerous! Beckett’s vampires are looking for us.” Joe pipes up coming closer.

“We’ll go during the daylight! We’ll…We’ll call other hunters who can get us a doctor. We’ll…”

“Pete’s we’ve tried all of that!” Andy bites back, frustrated.

Pete laughs. “You’ve tried all of that in a few hours?! Are you kidding me?! It’s still dark outside, how could you have possibly…”

“It’s been two fucking days asshole!” Joe’s words make Pete freeze in place.

“What?” He looks at his friends in disbelief.

“You’ve been unconscious for two days.” Andy pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

“We were actually trying to figure out how to give you your batch so you don’t starve to death.” Joe supplies halfheartedly.

Pete turns to Patrick. “He’s been like this for two days?”

His two friends nod.

“But…but that doesn’t make any sense. He should be better. You’ve been giving him blood?” Pete looks to the IV bag next to Patrick’s bed.

“Yeah we have but it doesn’t look like its helping.” Andy crosses his hands in front of him and steps closer to Pete.

“But that’s…How…His wounds don’t look healed at all.” Pete moves closer to Patrick again to inspect him. Now that he can think straight Pete takes in Patrick’s pale almost ghostly white completion, his drained face, the dark bags under his eyes and the sweat trickling down his brow.

“What’s wrong with him?”

Andy takes a deep breath.“You know how, when a vampire bites someone they sort of, let out this poison from their fangs to paralyze their victims so they don’t move much?”

“Yeah but that’s…that’s not deadly. It’s just a little bit…it’s not…”

“Yeah that’s true but we found 10 different bite marks on Patrick. He was also almost completely drained of his blood when we got to him.”

Pete is looking at Andy confused. Andy glances at him before fully turning to him. “Pete that amount of poison would be a problem for a healthy person…”

“Andy.” Pete’s voice has an edge of panic in it. His mind offering him the horrifying meaning behind his friend's words. 

“Pete, we think that the poison is too much for his body to handle. The blood we’re giving him is barely helping, he’s got an insane fever and he’s been barfing anything we give him.”

“Andy.” Pete’s voice is shaking like a leaf now.

“Pete, he’s not getting better.” Andy purses his lips and Pete can see tears filling his eyes. “And I don’t think he will.”

“But…” The vampire turns to his friend in the bed and he can feel his limbs start trembling as his throat constricts.

“We…we can’t do anything.” Andy says and he’s voice is shaking now too. “I’m sorry…”

Pete keeps staring at Patrick as he hears Joe and Andy walk out of the room and close the door.

He falls to his knees in front of the bed as tears start streaming down his face.

***

  
Sam and Dean are sitting on the couch waiting for the boys.

Dean’s leg is bouncing nervously as he watches the door Pete, Andy and Joe disappeared into a few moments ago. He turns to his brother to see him staring at the ground his face expressionless.

Muffled yells reach their ears and they both look towards the door. It sounds like Joe and Pete’s voices, but they can make out any words.

Sam looks at Dean and he can see the worry in his little brother’s eyes.

“You think they’re okay? Should we…?”

“No. No, they’re not and no, we shouldn’t.” Dean cuts him off. “We barely did anything we shouldn’t stick our noses where they don’t belong.”

“Dean, come on! I told you to stop that.” Sam moves closer to his bother.

“We shouldn’t have left those boys, Sammy.”

“Oh yeah, we shouldn’t have let those vampires jump the car and steer us away from them.” Sam huffs sarcastically.

The older hunter glares at him. Sam leans closer, his face serious. “We did what we could for them.”

Dean opens his mouth to protest when they hear a door creak and footsteps. Joe and Andy walk into the room their faces solemn.

“Hey, how…how’d it go?” Sam asks standing up.

“As well as it could have gone.” Joe says and plops himself on the sofa throwing his uninjured hand over his eyes.

“He just needs some time.” Andy sits next to Joe shrinking into himself and keeping his head down.

“And Patrick?” Sam asks hesitant.

“The same.” Andy answers as he brings his knees to his chest and rests his forehead on them.

“How are you guys?” Dean looks at both boys who just look more and more like kids to him the more he stares at them.

“Fine.” They say in unison without moving from their spots.

“You want a beer?”

“Yes.” They say at the same time again.

As Sam hands them both a bottle of beer Joe takes it and looks at the Winchesters for a moment before looking at his feet again. “By the way guys, I just wanna thank you. I know we haven’t talked much these last two days but things were a little…”

“Crazy?” Sam supplies and Joe nods his mouth stretching at the corners.

“Understatement of the year but …But if you guys hadn’t been there with us we’d probably all be dead right now so…”

Sam’s lips quirk up and he gives his brother an encouraging look but Dean isn't looking at him, he's just staring at the ground.

“Don’t thank us, kid. We don't...” Dean murmurs but gets chocked up at the end. He clears his throat before getting up. “….just don’t.”

Joe and Andy watch Dean walk away silently with a frowns on their faces. Only Sam shakes his head at his brother, his eyes sad and sympathetic. 

***

 

Pete doesn’t leave Patrick’s room for a few days…he’s not sure how many have passed but it was bright at some point and then it was dark and then it was bright again. Someone brings him his “batch” so he doesn’t starve to death and tries to talk to him but he never replies. He doesn’t really pay attention to his surroundings much.

Only sometimes.

He listens enough to catch the others talking thanks to his inhuman hearing. He gets that most hunters have lost touch with each other after the battle and that local news blame the whole thing on gang wars in the city. He tunes everything out after that....it's pointless. 

But mostly he watches Patrick.

He watches him slowly fade away in front of his eyes and it is a horrifying sight to behold. His friend gets paler almost gray looking, he sweats a lot, he shakes, and he pukes. Sometimes his nose bleeds and Pete has to wipe it. But the worst is when he wakes up and starts babbling nonsense.

Sometimes he tells Pete about school exams he has to prepare for. Other times he talks about having to go to work tomorrow but being very very tired. He also tells Pete how he can’t wait for them to hit the road and become a legit band and make a name for themselves.

It’s like he’s stuck in his own memories and just can’t get the time right. Pete cries during those moments because he sees his friend dying before his eyes and isn't able to do anything about it.

One night while Pete has his back pressed against Patrick’s bed and just listening to the clock he hears a groan.

He turns around and sees Patrick start to steer awake. He immediately gets to his feet and sits on the bed.

“Patrick?”He leans closer secretly hoping for some magical improvement. “Hey, ‘Trick?”

Patrick’s eyes crack open and for a few seconds they just look around trying to focus before they fall on Pete.

“Hey Patrick, you with me?”

Patrick’s red rimmed eyes stare at Pete for a few moments his brain trying to process what he’s seeing before they go wide.

Pete watches as his friend’s eyes fill with horror and he lets out a terrified scream.

Pete’s sensitive ears ring and his hands fly up to cover them as he quickly backs away.

“NOOOOOOOO!” Patrick’s horse voice cracks through the room as he scrambles back in the bed. “GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE...DON’T TOUCH ME!”

Pete’s heart is hammering in his chest as he takes a few more steps back. “Patrick, calm down! It’s okay, it’s me!”

“NO, NO, NO, NO! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!” Patrick is trying to disentangle himself from the sheets, his IV ripping out of his hand.

Pete immediately steps closer wanting to help but Patrick screams again.

“PETE! STOP! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME PLEASE, PETE!”  His hand flies up to his neck and tears start falling down his cheeks.

The vampire freezes in place his breath hitching.

Patrick shakes like a leaf as he presses himself as much as he can to the wall, his voice cracking as he speaks. “Please, Pete…no more! I can’t give anymore, it hurts! Please! Please, stay away from me!”

Pete just stands there the realization of what’s happening freezing him in place.  

_He thinks…he thinks…._

Heavy footsteps reach his ears and the next thing Pete knows Andy and Joe are running into the room, weapons in hand.

They take in the room and immediately drop their things, Andy rushing to Patrick and Joe rushing to Pete.

“Pete? Pete, dude what happened? Pete!” Joe grabs his shoulders and turns him around so they’re face to face.

Pete’s eyes stay on Patrick on the other side of the room who his currently being held by Andy who is trying to calm him down.

The vampire blinks a few times, feeling tears run down his cheeks as he stutters out. “N-nothing…h-h-he…he was hallucinating again.” He swallows the lump in his throat as he finally looks at Joe.

“He thought I…he thought I was gonna…” Pete’s hand flies up to cover his mouth, fresh tears streaming down his face and he darts out of the room.

“Pete, wait!” He hears Joe yell before he slams the door shut behind him.

Pete looks up and sees the two Winchesters standing in the corridor looking worried.

“Pete?” Sam asks stepping closer, his hand reaching out.

“You okay, kid?” Dean pipes up.

The vampire squeezes his eyes shut and using his speed rushes past the brothers and into the main living room area. He hears them yelling for him but he ignores them, quickly jumping to one of the high windows and exiting the warehouse.

***

He lies on the roof of the warehouse right above Patrick’s room and makes sure everything is okay.

_It’s not._

Patrick screams for about five straight minutes before he throws up and passes out. He listens to everyone settle everything back in place before they start looking for him. He doesn’t answer them, too focused on listening to Patrick’s frighteningly slow heartbeat.

Pete curls into a ball and just lies there for a few minute or hours, he’s not sure. He wants to just disappear because he knows that the next time Patrick wakes up it will be his last and he’s not sure he can handle that.Thoughts and memories rush through his mind and he drifts among them hoping they would swallow him whole.

Suddenly everything stops and Pete bolts into a sitting position.

_He can’t handle Patrick dying._ _He doesn’t want him to die...._ _He won’t let him die._

Pete is jumping of the roof and running down the empty street before he even realizes. He moves quickly, through the small alleyways his eyes shining in the darkness. He smells a few vampires here and there but he quickly goes around them avoiding any confrontation that may slow him down.

Soon enough he finds himself in front of a familiar building.

The purple sign of “The Castle” nightclub flickers across his face as he makes his way to the back door of the building. He enters as quietly as possible and moves down the hall. He opens the door that leads to the main room and takes a deep breath, focusing his senses.

The club is working, surprisingly, although there aren’t as many people as usual. The lights flicker and move, the music is booming from the speakers. The smell of alcohol, sweat and perfumes reach his nose but he brushes them off searching for a specific scent. After a few minutes Pete opens his eyes.

_Vampires_

_But no Beckett_

The thought both comforts and upsets him. But as he takes in the smells of the different vampires he recognizes one. He digs his growing claws into his hand as he silently makes his way to the vampire in question.

He goes up the curving stairs to the second floor of the tables. At the very end of the long floor filled with tables and sofas he sees the Dandy. He’s currently wrapped around a girl while a guy next to him is kissing his neck. They look very engaged so Pete uses the opportunity to move closer. He can’t see the Dandy’s face very well but he is the type of vampire Pete is looking for so the minute he gets close enough he jumps them.

Well more accurately he jumps on the table. The people and the Dandy yelp in surprise and before any of them can react Pete grabs the vampire by the neck and lifts him off the couch.

The human man and woman open their mouths to scream but Pete turns his white eyes to them and hisses out, baring his fangs.

“Quiet! Or I’ll rip your fucking throats!”

The man and woman’s mouths snap shut and Pete turns to the Dandy who is currently staring at Pete in shock.

“You and I need to talk.” Pete growls and the Dandy nods frantically. In only a few seconds they are both out of the club and in the back ally.

Pete slams the Dandy against the brick wall and is finally able to take in his appearance. Now he realizes why his scent was so familiar. He’s seen him before. His name was Brendon… something. He was there when Pete was first turned and he always saw him by Beckett’s side.

“You…you’re alive?” The Dandy, Brendon, rasps out shocked.

Pete gives him a confused look. “Of course I’m fucking alive!” He slams him against the wall hard and the Dandy groans in pain.

“Beckett...said that…” Brendon tried to explain but Pete slams him against the wall again.

“I don’t give a shit what Beckett was lying to you about!” Pete leans in close his fangs bearing. “ _You_ are going to help me.”

“I’m…not telling you…where Beckett is.” Brendon gasps out his hands flying up to try and pull Pete’s hands off his neck.

“I don’t care where FUCKING BECKETT IS!” Pete roars, he can feel his eyes beginning to sting from unshed tears. “Patrick is….”

Pete lowers his head and takes a moment to compose himself, his hands loosen a bit and Brendon is able to take a breath.

“One of my friends was bitten…a lot. And I need you to help him.”

Brendon doesn’t say anything and when Pete looks up at him he can see the shock on the Dandy’s face.

Pete grits his teeth. “If you don’t help me I’ll hold you down here ‘til the sun fries us both. Got it?”

“O-okay.” Brendon murmurs.

“I told you I’ll…”Pete blinks a few times. “Wait, what?”

“I’ll help.” Brendon says and Pete knows he should be suspicious, _hell he is_ , but this is his last chance and he doesn’t really care about the consequences right now. 

Both vampires rush down the street, Pete keeping a firm and painful hold on Brendon as they make their way back to the warehouse. By the time they make it, everyone else is asleep so it’s easy for them to get in through the window and sneak into Patrick’s room.

Pete’s chest squeezes when he sees his friend in that bed somehow looking even worse than before. He can see a dark spot on the floor next to the bed and when he gets closer he can smell that it’s blood. He hears a gasp behind him and when he turns he sees Brendon looking horrified with a hand covering his mouth.

“Wh-what the hell happened?” He takes a step back, his eyes squinting. “He smells disgusting.”

“It’s not that bad, get over it.” Pete bites back offended for his friend.

“No I mean...” Brendon waves his hand around. “He didn’t used to smell like this.” 

“ I told you! He got bitten…a lot.” Pete looks back at Patrick. “He’s not getting better. Can you help him?”

Pete’s gaze goes back to the Dandy when he doesn’t get an answer. Brendon is still standing there his hand over his mouth looking beyond disgusted.

“Can you?!” Pete growls and Brendon jumps a little before righting himself.

“Um…uh yeah. Yeah I…I think I can.” Brendon slowly with his hands raised in a defensive manner moves to Patrick’s bed and sits down.

“It’s gonna hurt but… let me just…” Brendon puts one hand on Patrick’s chest and the other on his neck and just stays like that for a few seconds occasionally breathing in.

Pete waits with bated breath, his hands itching to do something, to help somehow.

After a few minutes of silence Brendon pulls back. “Pete how long has it been since he got bitten?”

“Umm…” Pete scratches the back of his head, embarrassed that he doesn’t actually know the answer. “…like…uh…3, 4 days? Maybe more…? Why?”

Brendon turns to Pete fully and the grim yet sad expression on his face tells Pete everything.

“You can’t help?”

Brendon looks down, actually seeming guilty.

“I’m sorry. I can usually suck all the poisoned blood out of a person without actually killing them but it only works if they were bitten within a few hours, a day tops.” Brendon looks up at Pete.  “Once the poison enters the heart…”

Pete feels his legs start to give under him so he walks back till he hits the wall and slides down it, his hands covering his face. “Fuck…”

“I’m sorry, Pete.”

“Fuck! This isn’t happening…”

He runs his fingers through his hair, tears falling down his cheeks. “This isn’t happening…you were my last chance…he’s not supposed to die…he’s not supposed to…”

“Pete.”

The young vampire lifts his head to look at the tall Dandy a few feet away from him.

“I can turn him.”

Pete is off his feet grabbing Brendon and slamming him into the floor in seconds. Brendon groans hitting his head hard.

“Is this why you fucking agreed to help me, huh? So you can turn Patrick and use him against us?” Pete’s hand wraps around Brendon’s neck and squeezes.

“No, you psycho!” The Dandy gasps and pulls Pete’s hands off him, pushing him away. “Listen, you may find it hard to believe but I’m Not a big fan of Beckett’s methods.”

Pete huffs, shaking his head.

Brendon grits his teeth. “I am not! All I want to do is have a good time. That’s all I’ve ever wanted but since he’s the strongest I don’t really get a say in the matter.”

Pete gives him a long look.

Brendon glares. “I don’t kill people. I turn them but only ‘cause I then have someone to hang out with who won’t die in a few years.”

“I like you guys. I honestly do but I don’t like you enough to actually fight Beckett.” Brendon gets to his feet, dusting off his clothes. “But I am willing to help…just a little bit so…”

Pete bites his lower lip, his gaze moving to Patrick in the bed.

“The only way for him to survive is if i turn him.” Brendon looks to the human too. “And it will be a shame for someone as delicious as him to just rot away.”

Pete grits his teeth both in anger and desperation. His mind reeling right now.

_He doesn’t **know what to do**. He has **a chance** to save **Patrick** but…_

**_He could_ ** _just wake the others and ask them but…_

_What if they **say** no…what if they **decide** ….that Patrick has to..._

_Can he **live** with that… **with the knowledge** that **he** could have **saved his friend** but didn’t… **he** … **can** he?_

“Pete?” Brendon’s voice snaps Pete out if his stupor and the young vampire looks up at the tall figure looming in front of him looking… _sad?_

Pete takes a deep breath. “Save him.”

Brendon’s eyes go a little wide. “You sure…?”

“Yes.” Pete interrupts him with a firm tone.

The Dandy nods and goes to sit back on the bed. Pete follows him nervously. Brendon opens his mouth and leans down but Pete quickly pulls him back, his eyes darting everywhere. 

“Wh-what are you doing? He’s already been bitten like 10 times!”

Brendon sighs a bit exasperated. “That doesn’t matter. The turning process requires the poison and the blood of a true born vampire.”

“Oh…” Pete steps back, hands wrapping around his waist anxiously and nods.

Brendon turns again to Patrick and leans down again but then pulls back and decides differently. He slowly lifts the human in a sitting position. Patrick whimpers quietly shaking a bit and Brendon immediately shushes him, one of his hands going to the back of his neck to rub it gently. Patrick calms down and Brendon pulls him against his chest. The Dandy rests the human's forehead on his shoulder and pulls his shirt collar a bit.

Pete watches as Brendon's long sharp-nailed fingers still massage his friend's neck gently, and his own hands start to itch. The feeling of wrongness that has been making its way from his gut slowly growing and beginning to choke him.

“Shhhh, shhhh it's okay.” Brendon whispers in a soothing and almost sympathetic voice before he sinks his fangs into the human's neck.

Patrick gasps in pain, his body going rigid.

Pete sees his head shoot up and his eyes snapping open. They are hazy and bloodshot but for a split second Pete thinks that Patrick realizes what's happening and that thought terrifies him so much he can hardly breathe.

A growl comes from Brendon when Patrick tries to pull away and he tightens his grip on the boy. Pete sees the moment Brendon digs his fangs deeper into his friend's neck because he squeezes his eyes shut and leans his head back his fingers grabbing onto the Dandy's shoulders.

Patrick suddenly goes limp in Brendon's arms and he pulls away. He very slowly and gently places the human back on the bed before he wipes his mouth.

Pete tries to see his friend over the Dandy's shoulder but when he isn't able to he just crosses his hands and taps his foot a few times in frustration.

“That was a really...long bite.” Pete says awkwardly. “Did you forget where you are?”

Brendon turns to Pete with a raised brow. “There was barely any of the delicious blood of his left. He was disgusting.”

“Hey!”

“But for my poison to be the dominant one in his body there needs to be more of it. Got it?”

Pete just nods slightly embarrassed.

Brendon turns back to Patrick and runs a clawed finger over his own wrist. Blood immediately starts to pour out and he quickly puts it over Patrick's open mouth.

Pete just stares with bathed breath, his head screaming at him to stop it and let it happen at the same time and the young vampire starts to shake a little bit.

The blood drips inside Patrick's mouth for a few moments, Brendon squeezing his wrist a bit to make it go faster, before he pulls it away. He wipes the blood off Patrick's mouth before running his fingers gently through his hair. Pete catches a glimpse of a fond smile before the Dandy gets up, dusts off his suit and turns to Pete with a neutral look.

“It's gonna take a few hours for the blood to reach his heart, okay?”

Pete nods a bit numbly. “And the poison?”

“The minute he starts turning it's gonna burn out of him.”

“Okay...um...” Pete rubs the back of his neck. “Thanks.”

“Pete he's gonna be in a lot of pain in the next few days.” Brendon leans close. “More than normal, because of the poison in his body. You're gonna need to be ready for that.”

Pete nods again, growing more anxious.

“But he'll work it out of his system I promise you. Just leave him be okay?”

“Okay.”

Brendon straightens up and heads towards the door before stopping with his hand on the handle. “ I won't tell Beckett where you are...” He looks at Pete over his shoulder. “I promise.”

“Thank you...” Pete mumbles nodding his head stiffly.

“Good luck.” Brendon gives a nod of his own before leaving the room.

Pete listens to his footsteps as he runs by the living room area and exits the warehouse.

The young vampire turns to his friend and sits on the ground right next to the bed. He pulls his knees up to his chest and watches Patrick's chest rise and fall and _waits._

***

 

Pete doesn’t know when he fell asleep but at one point he heard footsteps and felt someone put a blanket on his shoulders. Surprisingly enough his sleep wasn't filled with bloody nightmare, actually he didn’t dream at all. His exhaustion was kind enough to not let his mind roam free while he slept.

Some time pasts while Pete drifts through silence and serenity and then a bloodcurdling scream tears through it and yanks him back to consciousness.

Pete’s eyes snap open and he bolts up into a sitting position.

He watches horrified as Patrick trashes and screams in his bed his whole body shaking. The next thing he knows there are footsteps behind him and someone is pulling him to his feet.

Andy, Joe and Sam are by Patrick’s side in seconds checking him over and trying to calm him down so he doesn't hurt himself.

Pete shakily turns his head to see Dean right next to him holding him steady. The vampire realizes that the older Winchester is what is keeping him standing right now. Pete’s head snaps back to Patrick when he hears him cry out.

“IT BURNS! IT BURNS!” Patrick’s hoarse voice rips through Pete’s heart and makes him stumble back. "MAKE IT STOP!"

“What’s happening to him!”

“I don’t know! He’s ice cold!”

“He’s not bleeding! There’s nothing wrong!”

“Is it the venom?!”

“What do we do?!”

“I don’t fucking now!”

Everything around Pete gets muffled as he realizes what is happening to his friend right now. His chest tightens so much it makes him gasp. He listens to his friends’ panicked faraway voices as they argue. He feels Dean shake his shoulder and when the hunter turns Pete around he looks all blurry.

It takes Pete a moment to realize that his eyes are filled with tears.

“Pete, why does Patrick have a new bite on his neck?” Andy’s voice cuts through everything in seconds and Pete’s breath hitches.

The vampire turns to his friends. Joe’s eyes are filled with fear, Sam’s with worry and Andy’s with shock. Pete feels the tears finally spill from his eyes and he bolts out of the room.

He runs down the corridor, his chest hurting, and his eyes stinging but before he can make his escape something slams into him hard, making him fall on his face.

Suddenly Dean is on top of him his eyes blazing with fury.

He grabs Pete’s shirt collar lifts him up before slamming him to the ground. “Did you bite him? Did you fucking bite him?!”

Pete starts crying harder unable to form words right now, the gravity of the situation finally hitting him like a brick wall.

_What have i done...!_

“Fucking start talking right now, kid before I do something I’m gonna regret later!!!” Dean roars at the top of his lungs shaking Pete a little.

“Did you fucking bite him?!”

Pete finally looks up at him and shakes his head. “…no…”

“Then who did?” Andy’s voice makes both of them startle and turn.

Andy is standing a few feet away from them his eyes now filled with anger and something else. He walks up to them, Dean moving off the vampire to give Andy room. The drummer grabs Pete and lifts him to his feet sharply.

“Who bit him?! Huh?! What happened ?!”

Pete’s shaking and breathing hard. He can’t look Andy in the eyes right now. Hell he can barely stand himself. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Pete grabs Andy’s warm hands and squeezes them. “I had to, I’m sorry.”

Andy’s shaking too now, his eyes going wide as he whispers. “What did you do?” His mind starts to piece things together and he roars at the top of his lungs making the vampire in his grip flinch.

 “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, WENTZ?!”  

Finally Pete looks up at him, his eyes red and puffy as he sobs out. “He was dying…I-I had to. It was the only way…I’m sorry, Andy.”

Everything clicks into place and Andy’s arms go slack. He stumbles back, breathing hard.

Joe and Sam enter the room looking disheveled and panicked.

“Guys he’s…getting worst…” Joe’s says looking like he might fall apart any second. “ Patrick’s…”

“You turned him.” Andy’s voice echoes through the room dragging silence right behind it.

Everyone stares at the young vampire before them, Patrick’s anguished cries echoing from afar.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END 
> 
> Okay, I know i always say it but i am so so so So very SORRY for making you all wait for so fucking long. :{ :/
> 
> There was just a lot happening and i couldn't deal. And honestly i had the worst writer's block when it came to this fic, so i need some time to figure it out cause i want the story to be good. 
> 
> Also the story is nearing it's end so there will probably be 2 or 3 more chapters and that will be it. Just to let you guys now. 
> 
> And well as always leave some Kudos or a comment if you liked it and see ya guys. ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

Pete tells them what he did.

He’s hesitant at first but ones he starts he can’t stop himself. He tells them _everything:_ every detail, every doubt, every thought he had until his throat dries.

Andy is angry. No, no…he is _furious._

Pete knows his friend well enough not to move when he senses the punch coming. It connects with his cheek and he surprisingly feels a tooth break from the hit. He spits it out ones his vision focuses again but stays silent. He's said enough. 

Sam, Dean and Joe watching them both worried but silent as well. 

“You fucking idiot.” Andy hisses.

“…I had to.” Pete wipes the blood from his mouth, staring at the ground.

“You just fucking _killed_ him.” Andy growls.

Pete’s eyes snap towards him, anger suddenly flaring from all the guilt. “He was already dying!”

“He is in agony!”

“He already was!” Pete roars. “At least if he dies now I won’t feel bad for just standing there and doing shit!”

“What if he turns?” Sam’s small voice makes them both turn.

Joe is rubbing his hands together looking worried. “Yeah, what if..? Then he’ll live right?” He says and there’s a touch of hopefulness in his voice.

Andy grimaces. 

“He was half dead when he got bit, I seriously doubt it.” Dean mutters. 

 Pete turns to Dean, straightening his posture. “Patrick’s strong. If anyone can survive it’s him.”

Dean huffs a laugh shaking his head. “Whatever gets you through the night, kid.”

A scream rips through their conversation and Pete immediately heads to Patrick’s room. Andy grabs him by his hood and pulls him back. “No. You don’t get to go to him.”

Pete stares at Andy in shock.

“You’ve fucking done enough.” He moves in front of Pete and shoves him back. “You stay here and we’ll go check on him.”

The drummer’s words tear through Pete like a knife and he grits his teeth taking a step back.

Andy turns on his heels and walks away; he looks at Dean as he passes by him as says. “Don’t kill him.”

The older Winchester just gives him a small nod.

Pete hears him perfectly and looks away, his eyes stinging ones more.

Andy, Joe and Sam go to Patrick’s room leaving the other two.

They listen as Patrick’s screams die down until they finally stop. Dean lets out a sigh before nodding his head and clearing his throat.

“I’m gonna go clear my head.” Pete turns to the hunter in surprise. “I’m sure you’re gonna stay here and behave.”

Pete’s brow frowns.

Dean gives him a forced smile. “You don’t want to fuck up anything else, right?”

The vampire’s gaze hardens but he doesn’t say a word, watching silently as the hunter walks away.

The silence gets to Pete in only a few minutes and he quietly makes his way to Patrick’s room.

He sits down next to the door and leans back against the wall. He closes his eyes and listens to the others’ voices. It soothes him a little bit even though he can hear Joe’s voice shake as he tries to hold back his tears.

The three in the room check over Patrick over and over again desperately trying to find some way to help him, to fix him but Pete knows it’s futile.

After some time they leave the room. Andy jumps a little when he sees Pete sitting by the door but he just says “Stay out of the room.” before storming off.

Joe follows him out and gives Pete a sad look, before walking on not saying a word.

Sam is the last one to leave. He shuts the door behind him and sits next to him.

Pete glances up at him a little surprised.

“He fell asleep.”

The vampire nods solemnly.

“We tried giving him painkillers but it didn’t seem to work.” Sam rubs his eyes tiredly. “I honestly think he just passed out from exhaustion.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

The younger hunter turns to Pete curiously. “Is that what the other vampire said or are you speaking from experience?”

“No, no. Brendon…um…the Dandy said that we just have to wait it out and see what happens.” Pete shrugs his shoulders, playing with the edges of his sleeves. “I honestly don’t remember turning.”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up. “Really? How?! I mean…I’ve heard it’s one of the most painful things.”

“Beckett…he um…he kind of drugged me, I think. I was pretty drunk at the time and then when I went to hang out with his “friends” he gave me this weird drink and I passed out. When I woke up I had already turned.”

Sam shakes his head in disbelief. “Wow”

Pete nods lightly. “Yeah.”

Sam sighs  and after a few moments mutters. “Listen Pete I just wanted to say…I get it.”

The young vampire turns to the Winchester in shock.

Sam glances at him and gives him a tight smile rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know if it was right. But I do get why you did it.”

The edges of Pete’s mouth turn up for a moment. “Thanks.”

Sam nods his head before getting to his feet and heading towards the living room. He stops before turning the corner and looks at the vampire with hesitation. “Ï hope things turn out…”

His brow frowns and he shuts his mouth before opening it again, thinking over his next words.

Pete raises a brow.

“…well…not horribly?” Sam tries awkwardly and Pete snorts.

“Yeah, I hope so too.”

Sam gives him a small smile and Pete returns it, as he watches the Winchester walk away.

***

 

Sam finds his brother outside Sitting on the hood of the Impala with a beer in his hand.

The younger Winchester walks up to him and leans against the car.  They sit in silence and watch gray clouds pass through the night sky above them.

Sam dares to glance at his brother with a small worried frown. “Dean?”

“There’s a 90% chance this turns to shit, you know that right?”

His brother’s tone is cold and Sam looks away biting the inside of his cheeks before nodding. “Yeah, I know.”

“The kid will either die or turn into a monster.”

Sam’s head snaps towards Dean and his gaze darkens. “Pete didn’t.”

“Pete’s a different story.” The older hunter doesn’t spare is brother a look. “He’s strong.”

Sam gets up from leaning against the car and turns fully to his brother. “And you think Patrick isn’t?!”

Dean locks eyes with his brother. “No I don’t.”

Sam’s mouth falls open before he huffs and turns around starting to pace. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Sammy, come on.”  Dean sighs and takes a swing of his beer. “Look the kid is good and brave but also he’s naive as hell, which I don’t know how that’s possible considering the world he’s living in.”

“How can you say that?!” Sam snaps. “After everything he’s done! He’s saved so many people, he keeps Pete in check. He fucking let Pete drink for him even though he knew he might get attacked!”

“That doesn’t make him strong! That makes him fucking stupid!” Dean shouts back flinging his bottle into an ally.

“Dean!”

“That kid has never been in a real life threatening situation! This was his first and what we’ve seen the last few days he wasn’t handling it well!”

“He was dying, you dipshit!” Sam roars back.

Dean gets off the hood of the car his eyes burning with anger. “He can’t handle pain! You think that if he turns he’ll be able to handle that hunger?! Pete couldn't even handle that! The thing that stopped him was his fucking guilt!”

Sam takes a step back as his brother takes one forward. “And Patrick doesn’t have that.”

Sam looks down at his feet biting his lower lip and urging the tears in his eyes to stop. 

The older Winchester lets out a long sigh and rubs his eyes tiredly. Silence settles between them again.

“I’m sorry, Sammy.”

Sam just crosses his arms still looking at the ground the cold night air making him curl into himself, or at least that’s what he tells himself.

“I just want you to know that it’s very likely that things will turn to shit and when that happens we’ll need to make some hard decisions.”

Sam nods before looking at his brother again. “Okay. But I want you to know that the first thing I will do is try to reason with him.”

Sam sees his brother’s jaw clench before he breaths out his nose and nods. “Fine.”

“I’m going inside.” Sam says gesturing to the warehouse.

“I’m be a few minutes.” Dean mutters and leans against the car again, watching his little brother go back inside.

***

After everyone decides to go back to their rooms and try to sleep, seeing as they can’t do anything else, Pete sneaks into Patrick’s room.

Pete finds his best friend shaking in the bed and covered in sweat. He’s passed out so Pete can risk getting closer. He gets a rag, sits on the bed and starts wiping all the sweat. His hand is shaking a little bit but he ignores it, staring at his friend.

Patrick looks even worse than before. Pete takes a deep breath and shudders. Patrick’s sweet intoxicating smell is gone.

He still reeks of venom but there’s something else too that he can’t quite put his finger on.  

“I’m sorry, Trick. I’m so fucking sorry.” He whispers as he pushes the hair out of his friend’s eyes.

Suddenly Patrick’s eyes snap open and Pete freezes.

They are bloodshot and wide. His pupils are so dilated that the irises can’t be seen.

Pete doesn’t dare to move, too scared of Patrick’s reaction.

“P-Pete?”  The singer’s sweaty brow frowns.

“Yeah?” Pete croaks just barely.

Patrick doesn’t look away from him. “Something’s…wrong…” His body suddenly shakes so hard Pete has to grab his shoulders.

“I feel…c-cold…” Patrick gasps before gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. Pete puts his hand on the back for his friend’s head to steady him, not really knowing what to do.

“Shhh, it’s okay.”

Patrick continues to shake. “P-Pete…wh-what’s happening?”

Pete looks at his friend’s eyes, filled with fear, pain and a little hope as he waits for Pete to help him.

The vampire tries to put on a reassuring smile. “It’s…it’s gonna be okay, I promise. It’s gonna pass! You just….you just need to wait it out. Just bear it a little longer, okay?”

Confusion spreads across Patrick’s face but just before he can ask there’s a loud crack and he convulses on the bed.

“Patrick?!” Pete tries to keep him in place but his friend is trashing too much, those loud cracks echoing from time to time. And it take Pete a minute to realize that that’s the sound of bones breaking.

He tightens his grip desperate to stop what’s happening. “ Patrick, stop! Stop moving!”

Finally the singer can’t take it and he lets out a desperate scream.

In a few moments the others are in the room.

Dean and Joe pull Pete off Patrick while Andy and Sam try to figure out what’s happening.

“ I told you to stay out of the room!” Andy walks up and shoves him back towards the door.

“I’m sorry! I just...I just wanted to check on him!” Pete holds his hands up in surrender.

“What happened?” Sam asks from the bed.

“I-I-I don’t know! He woke up and told me he wasn’t feeling well and…and that he was cold and then he just started t-trashing around!”

Andy shoves Pete out of the door and slams it shut in his face.

The vampire doesn’t move from his spot waiting anxiously. Patrick’s screams continue for ten straight minutes before they finally stop.

The door opens and Andy storms out of the room.

“What?” Pete asks as Dean passes by him.

He grabs Joe’s arm and stops him. “Joe, please man. What happened?”

Joe sighs rubbing the back of his neck. “Andy had to sedate him ‘cause he just wouldn’t stop screaming.” Joe sniffs a little bit and shrugs. “I guess the bite is changing him or something I don’t know.”

Pete nods and lets go of his friend, taking a step back.

Joe looks him in the face for the first time in a while. “It wasn’t like that with you. You told us you just woke up and you were…”

“It was different…” Pete looks down at his feet now unable to meet his friend’s eyes.

“That’s just not fucking fair, man.” Joe mumbles, tiredly and a little bit mad.

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

The door behind them clicks shut and Sam puts his hands on each of their shoulders. “Come on guys let’s let him sleep.”

Joe nods but Pete shrugs the Winchester’s hand off. “I..um…I’m gonna stay here. You know...just in case.”

The two humans nod and leave him be.  

Pete sits down next to the door and just listens. He ends up falling asleep at some point, Patrick’s very faint heartbeat lulling him.

He dives into a sea of nightmares, familiar laughter cutting his body like icy wind.

Voices and screams ring through his ears some joyful others painful. He feels Beckett’s cold body pressed against his as long arms wrap around him from behind like snakes holding him, choking him.

_…Marvelous…!_

_…What a marvelous thing you did…!_

_…You’ve become almost as cruel as me…_

_…But you get it now don’t you…?…Why be so fragile and...._

_….weak when you can be like us and drink from life itself…_

_…Come to me Peter…!_

_….Come to me and bring your dear friend…_

_…I sense he’ll be…quite fun….!_

 

Pete wakes up in a cold sweat from the sound of Patrick screaming. He turns around as another pain filled cry echoes from the door and then is abruptly cut short. 

Pete hears the others coming towards him as he quickly gets to his feet and yanks the door open. Light bursts through from the hallway and Pete sees Patrick sitting up on his bed, shaking.

“Patrick!”

“What’s wrong?!”

“Is he okay?”

Andy, Joe, Sam and Dean stop right behind Pete talking away but Patrick just sits there in the dark room and breathes hard.

“P-Patrick. You…you’re awake...” the edges of Pete’s lips curl as he takes a step forward. “…Trick?”

Glowing red eyes turn towards Pete as Patrick looks at him. A low growl rumbles from the singer’s chest as he turns fully to the others.

Everyone feels a shiver run down their spines as those eyes lock on to each of them until they finally stop on Pete again.

“What…did you do?” Patrick’s voice is rough and deep from all the screaming.

The minute Pete hears the question his blood runs cold. “I…Patrick I’m sorry…I just…” He blinks back the tears filling his eyes and the moment he does Patrick is suddenly in front of him.

His eyes look even bloodier from up close and as he, bares his now sharp fangs. Pete only has a second to process before a fist connects with his face at an incredible speed and sends him flying.

Pete knocks everyone else behind him, hitting the open door that leads into the living room.

The others groan getting to their feet but freeze when Patrick just walks past them like he doesn’t even see them. His fingers are bloody as now sharp claws have replaced his nails. There’s also blood covering his newly grown teeth.

Pete staggers to his feet still dazed from the hit and looks at his approaching friend. The bassist runs into the living room as he spits out a few teeth from his mouth.    

Patrick walks into the living room and charges at Pete roaring. “YOU TURNED ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”

He slams into Pete like a tank and pushes him back with an inhuman speed until he hits a wall. Pete groans at the impact, Patrick’s hand wrapping around Pete’s neck and lifting him off his feet.

The vampire grabs onto his friend’s hand as he gasps for air. “I….I’m…s-sorry!”

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Patrick’s fist connects with Pete’s face. He pulls his hand back, his knuckles bloody and hits him again and again, and again.

The others run into the room. Joe takes in the scene before him, grabs the nearest nonlethal object, which happens to be a lamp, and chugs it at Patrick’s back.

The break echoes through the warehouse and the singer stops his assault on the bassist, drops him and turns to Joe, glaring.

“Shit.” Joe mutters under his breath as Patrick starts walking towards him.

Andy quickly steps in front of him pulling out his sword. “Patrick, no. Back off, man.”

Patrick just growls as he speeds up.

Dean reaches for his gun but Sam grabs his hand pulling it down. “Sam, what the hell?”

 Sam pushes him back. “No! Don’t you fucking there! Not yet!”

Andy lifts his blade ready for a fight but just as Patrick reaches him Pete jumps on his back, his arm immediately locking around his neck. Patrick staggers and starts trying to throw Pete off his back.  

The bassist wraps his legs around the new vampire’s waist and shouts to the others. “Get the fuck out of here!”

“Are you fucking crazy?!”, “Like hell, you fucker!!” Andy and Joe yell in unison.

“GET! OFF!” Patrick screams as he digs his claws into Pete’s shoulders and flips him off his back. He lifts him up with one hand before slamming him down into the ground.

Pete gasps as the air in knocked out him and feels a rib break. Patrick is a lot stronger right now.

The singer lifts Pete by the collar of his shirt before slamming him down again.  “HOW COULD YOU, YOU FUCKER!” Patrick screams and Pete watches as bloody tears start streaming down his face.

He’s about to apologies again but that’s when a gunshot rings through the room.  Patrick yelps as pain flares in his arm. His gaze snaps towards the assailant and lock with Dean Winchester’s.

“Get off him, kid.” The hunter orders as the other 3 humans stare at him in shock.

“Dean, stop!” Sam goes to grab his brother’s gun again but that’s when the newly made vampire charges towards them. Dean sees him first and pushes Sam away as he starts to fire again and again.

“NO! Stop!” Andy and Joe yell but the hunter ignores them, walking forward.

Unfortunately for Dean every single bullet is dodged and before the older hunter can react, Patrick is standing in front of him and grabbing his gun.

He pushes it up just as Dean fires and the shot hits the ceiling. Patrick pulls Dean forward by his shirt as he growls shakily. “How about you fuck off, Winchester?”

Dean is send flying and crashes on the table, breaking it.

Patrick stares at the unconscious Winchester, shocked at how easy that was. It suddenly clicks for him that she shouldn't be able to do that. The singer looks down at his hands curiously. But then something wraps around his neck and yanks him back.

Patrick only has a moment to figure out what’s happening before fire suddenly explodes around his neck. He shrieks as smoke starts coming out from his neck and he reaches out his hands to claw at it. 

“Patrick! Stop, please! This isn’t you!” Sam begs from behind him.

The vampire looks over his shoulder at the young hunter and roars as anger fills him.

He charges forward but is stopped, the thing around his neck sinking into his skin even further. Patrick pulls and pulls with all his might and finally the thing snaps.

He staggers forward breathing hard and holding his burned neck. He looks back at the younger Winchester and the now broken silver chain in his hands. 

Sam quickly holds up his hands. “Patrick, please. I’m sorry but you have to stop and think.”

But the new vampire just runs over and backhands Sam as hard as he can sending him crashing into Andy’s drum set, the sound echoing through the room.

Patrick gasps and covers his ears, the sound suddenly too loud to bear. He starts to back away but then Pete slams into him from the side and they both fall to the ground.

Andy and Joe use the opportunity to run to the Winchesters: Andy to Sam and Joe to Dean.   

“Patrick! Please, you need to stop!” Pete’s face is bruised and bleeding, one of his eyes has already started to swell but his grip is as strong as ever as he holds his friend down.

“I know it hurts right now but you need to realize what you’re doing! Please!”

Patrick’s eyes snap up and rage blows up in them. He grabs Pete’s hands and in one swift motion that no human can do lifts himself to his feet and charges at the nearest wall.

He slams Pete so hard the wall cracks. “YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!”

He pulls Pete forward so their faces are only inches apart and growls. “You have…no idea what I’m feeling right now. You slept through it all. Remember, dumbass?”

Pete’s eyes go wide at those words but before he can say anything else Patrick slams him into the wall again before leaning forward.

“You think…I don’t know what I’m doing…?” His voice shakes as his hand grabs Pete’s neck and squeezes. “You think I don’t realize…what you did to me, you selfish fucker…?”

Pete gasps for breath, tears falling down his cheeks.

Patrick can hear the tiny whimper that escapes his lips and then the sound of…a blade cutting skin?

Patrick’s brow frowns before the _scent_ suddenly hits him.

Pete feels the grip on his neck loosen and watches as Patrick’s pupils dilate.

The new vampire suddenly moans with want, his whole body starting to tremble. He looks over his shoulder to see Sam Winchester standing a few feet away from him with a bleeding forearm and a knife in his hand.

“Sam…n-no!” Pete croaks but Patrick ignores him and just drops him to the ground. He turns around and starts walking towards the hunter mesmerized, his eyes wide and mouth filled with saliva.

“Come on, Patrick.” Sam says taking a step back. “I got ya, buddy.”

“Patrick, don’t! ” Joe shouts lifting his gun and firing at his friend. Unfortunately his hands are shaking too much and the shot only grazes Patrick’s side.

The singer doesn’t even react. He jumps the hunter and they both hit the ground. Patrick grabs Sam’s arm and holds it steady as he leans down.

Just as he’s about to sink his teeth in it a shock wracks his body. His spine snaps up straight as the shock going through his body increases.

He feels Sam move from under him and for a moment he thinks _“No! I need…_ ” But the shock grows with each second and his back bends back as he lets out a pained scream.

The shock stops and the world around Patrick goes dark as he hits the ground unconscious.

The others watch speechless as Andy takes a step away from the singer the taser in his hand falling to the ground.  

“Sorry. Patrick.” He whispers before going to help Sam to his feet. Joe helps Dean up to his feet silently and they all watch as Pete crawls to his unconscious friend.

Pete sits next to Patrick and turns him around so he’s lying on his back before pulling his head on his lap. His face is a bloody swollen mess but he ignores and just uses his sleeve to clean the blood off of Patrick’s face.

“Kid?” Dean takes a step closer wincing as he walks.

“If you try to hurt him I will rip your spine out.” It’s a clear threat but Pete’s voice is so dead and shaky that it sounds more like a plea.

“He won’t do that Pete, don’t worry.” Sam pipes up reassuringly.

“We..uh…we need to tie him down.” Joe says quietly. “And then we can try and figure out what to do.”

“Yeah.” Andy nods and takes Sam to the kitchen so he can take care of the cut on his hand.

Joe and Dean follow them, leaving Pete and Patrick on the ground covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and sorry ones more. 
> 
> I know i'm constantly apologizing but i wasn't able to write anything the past few months, it was awful. And this chapter was so fucking hard to write for some reason.   
> SO sorry again and there should be 2 more chapters and that will be the end of this fic. Just so you guys know. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading this and i hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
